Awakening Of The Greatest One
by Breaker12
Summary: A lot of people believe that Great Red's the most powerful existence in the universe. They're wrong; that's just bullshit. There is someone out there far, far stronger than the Dragon of Dreams—the issue is that he was sleeping up until now. However, he has awakened, and he won't be going back to sleep anytime soon. Warning: EXTREMELY overpowered Issei!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool DxD. I also don't own the picture. If you are the owner of the picture and want it removed, please tell me and I will remove it.**

 **So, this is an idea I had recently and I felt like trying it out. If the first chapter get positive feedback, such as reviews, favorites and follows, I will continue. Just as a reminder, this is the prologue, as such, it's small. If this story turns out to be good, I will post 3.000- 6.000 words chapter once a week. Also, one more thing. I am still on the volume 6 of the L.N, as such, I don't have alot of** **knowledge on the DxD universe. Well, I am reading a volume every two days, so I will catch up soon. Either way, hope you guys enjoy.**

 **One last thing, this Issei will be OP as hell.**

 **Oh yeah, because of a certain review, I felt like I should write this warning.**

 **Warning: Even though Issei will be OP as hell, he will only start using his powers on an OP level much later. I would say about 5-6 chapter from this one.**

* * *

"Damn you Zaza-chan, I wanted a -" I stopped mid-sentence as I noticed my surroundings. I looked around with curiosity. I was in a dark place. Strange... I could have sworn I was speaking with Zaza-chan just a little while ago...

I then noticed something. I was sitting on something soft. I immediately looked down. I was on top of a bed. Huh? Why am I on a bed? My eyes then widened as I figured out. I had been dreaming just a minute ago.

"Ah... that explains it" I said as I got up from the bed. I then looked at my attire. I was wearing only underwear. Oh well... it's not like there is someone here. I then looked around the pitch-black place I was in.

Seriously, where am I? Wait... I remember... I had been bored after teaching Sir-chan a bit, so I went back to sleep at my place. But still, that didn't explain why it was so dark. I snapped my finger while I thought of the place being filled with light. Instantly, it brightened up.

"Ah, much better" I said as I looked around my now bright home. It was the same way as I had left it. Empty. Empty as hell. Just a huge room with a bed in the middle. Nothing more. I really should put some decorations here. I then clapped my hands and some furniture appeared. Ah, much better. I then sat down on a chair that had appeared.

"Let's see... what should I do now?" I said as I tried to come up with things I could do. Sleeping? Nah, got tired of that. Fighting? Also, no. There wasn't any opponent worthwhile. Umm..maybe I should figure out what happened to the world while I slept. But how... Oh right, I can call him. I then concentrated hard.

"Hey...Chaos-chan, you there?" I called out in my mind. A minute later came a surprised reply.

"Master?!"

"Yup, it's me Chaos-chan. Could you do me a favor and come to my house?"

"I will be right there"

Three seconds later, a puff appeared in front of me and a large black wolf appeared from the smoke. It then looked at me intently.

"Master...is that really you?" The wolf asked with a surprised expression, well as surprised as a wolf could be.

"Yeah, I am pretty sure"

"When did you wake up, master?"

"I would say about 3 minutes ago"

"Why did you not call me instantly?"

I scratched the back of my head sheepishly "Well.. I spent the past three minutes trying to figure out where I was"

"I see..."

I then walked over to my favorite, and only, servant. "So, Chaos-chan, how long did I stay in bed?"

"I would say about 200 years"

I looked surprised at that. "Really? That's too... short"

"I know, that's why I was surprised. You normally sleep for hundreds of thousands years."

"Yeah..."

"So, will you go back to sleep now?"

"Nope"

Chaos-chan looked at me strangely. "Why not?"

"Got bored of it"

Chaos-chan feel down to the ground in surprise. "How, just how, did you get tired of such a thing?"

"Dunno, but it's boring now. Do you know of anything fun I can do?" I asked Chaos-chan hopefully.

Chaos-chan face then became one of deep thought. "Fun you say..." He muttered.

"Yup" I answered with a happy-go-lucky smile.

"Master, since you slept for a good time, you don't have any idea about the Great war, right?"

"Great war?"

"Thought so..."

"Well-" Chaos-chan started speaking, but I interrupted him.

"I know! I should call Sir-chan!" I exclaimed as an idea came to my mind.

Chaos-chan shook his head.

"You shouldn't do that, master. He already has a lot to deal with. If you were to appear..."

"A lot to deal with?"

"Yes, he is now a Maou"

My eyes widened. That little fragile stupid boy was now a Maou?!

"Maou? But I thought that seat was already taken by Lulu-chan, Levi-chan, Beel-chan and Asmo-chan."

"Oh, right, you do not know. They are all dead"

I looked at Chaos-chan with a blank look. What was he saying all of a sudden? They are dead? The Maou are dead? Is he stupid?

"Chaos-chan, don't be stupid. They aren't dead"

"No, master. I am quite sure they are dead. They died in the Great war a thousand years ago."

"Okay, I will ignore your stupidity for now. Tell me what this Great war was."

"Alright, master. A thousand years ago, the three sides, angels, fallen angels and devil fought. During that war, two dragon started fighting and in order to kill the two dragon the battling sides joined forces. On the end of the war, all four Maous and God died, along with a huge amount of forces from three sides"

I sighed. Seems like Chaos-chan wasn't smart enough. I decided to explain it to him.

"Chaos-chan, let me tell you something. God along with the original Maous are immortal. They can't die. They probably just got bored during the war, pretended to die and right now are fooling around in the human world."

"Master, I saw it with my own to eyes. I'm sure they died."

I sighed again. "Chaos-chan, believe me. They can't be killed. Well, there is only one person capable of killing them, but I'm pretty sure said person did not participate in the war."

"Who is that other person?"

Really?! How slow can he be?!

"It's me."

"Oh.."

As I stared at Chaos-chan surprised face, I thought of something. Wait... he said that the war was 1000 years ago. I was awake 200 years ago... Huh?

"Hey, you said that the war was 1000 years ago, right?"

The wolf nodded.

"How come I didn't know about it at the time I was training Sir-chan?"

"Ah, about that... I was planning to tell you, but since you didn't stop training with him, I didn't have the chance"

I looked at him blankly.

"How could you possibly not tell me that?!"

"Sorry, but you were so occupied with your training..."

I sighed. Seems like Chaos-chan needs some discipline lessons.

"Okay, so, do you have any idea about what I should do now?"

"Umm... I do not know if this would interest you or not but Sir-sama's sister is going to attend a school in the human world along with Leviathan-sama's sister."

"Levi-chan? Wasn't he supposedly dead?"

"Ah, I forgot to tell you. The names of the past Maou are now titles."

"Titles?"

"Well, yes. But they are also the new names of the current Maous"

Curiosity filled my mind the moment he said that. If each new Maou got a name from the previous ones, what would Sir-chan's name be?

"Ah, so what is Sir-chan's new name?"

"Lucifer"

My eyes widened.

"So now I can call Syr-chan Lulu-chan now?"

He nodded.

"Oh, it's gonna be fun to tease him" a devious smirk started to form on my face.

"Well, let's leave that topic for another day. Now to what we were speaking about before. Does the fact that both Maous sisters are on the human world interest you?"

I nodded. It seemed like it would be fun. I wonder what Sir-chan sister looks like...

"Okay, that seems fun. Take me to the human world!"

"Not now."

"Huh? Why not?"

"You first new to learn about the current human world" Just as he said that, a huge pile of books appeared near me.

He then pointed his pawn at the mountain of books. "That is all the knowledge you need to know."

I nodded. I then walked over to the pile. About 5000 books, huh? Oh well, might as well do it fast. I then snapped my fingers and the whole mountain disappeared. Just as that happened, endless knowledge started entering my mind.

After 3 minutes, it was done. I looked over to Chaos-chan with a surprised face.

"The human world is freaking AWESOME!"

Chaos-chan chuckled.

"Thought you would say that"

I nodded hurriedly.

"So? Can I go now?"

He shook his head once more.

"No, master. You can't go there in your current state. You must become human first"

My eyes widened. What kind of bullshit was he saying? Me? Human? Does words don't even make sense together.

"Me become a human?"

He nodded.

"Are you alright on the head?"

Chaos-chan sighed.

"Master, I did not mean you literally becoming human. That would be impossible for you. What I mean is to seal your powers, your body, make a human body and put you inside it along side with your sealed body and powers"

"Wait... so you are saying that I will create a human body, seal my current body and powers in it and then transfer to it?"

"Exactly. That way you would seem human, but you would still keep all your powers, although sealed. Also, you would continue being immortal, since your real body would be sealed and in the moment your human one is destroyed, it would come back"

Wow, that wasn't a bad idea. Seems like Chaos-chan can have some good ideas once in a while, huh? Still, I wouldn't be able to use my powers, right?

"Hey, the idea is good, but I wouldn't be able to use my powers, right?"

He shook his head.

"No, we will keep mental communication. Every time you need to use a power, just tell me and I will unseal a part of your power for you. You could always unseal it yourself but that would be tiresome."

I nodded. It seemed like a good idea. I decided to continue discussing the future.

"Okay, you said Lulu-chan's sister is going to enter a school in the human world, right? If so, when?"

"Well, right now she is only 1 years old, so I am not sure, but surely before 13"

"Wait, she is one? How come you know that she is entering a human school?"

"I happened to overhear Lucifer-sama and Leviathan-sama talking about it."

"Ah... Okay. So, I am entering the human world when she enters school?"

"No. I was thinking of making you into a baby and place you in a family"

"Hah?"

"You see, my plan is as follows. You would become a baby, then I would lace you in an orphanage. Then, I would have human parents adopt you trough mental manipulation, and upon reaching the age of two, I would transform into a cat and have them also adopt me from a shelter"

"Umm... interesting. Do you already have any human parents in mind?"

"Yes. They are Ms. And Mr. Hyoudou. They are normal in every possible way. They would be perfect. They also live near the school the sisters of the Maous will attend in the future."

"I see.. but when did you choose them?"

"During our conversation"

Oh, so Chaos-chan can multi-task. As expected of my favorite, and only, servant.

"Okay, seems like we have a plan. There is only one thing left"

"What might that be, master?"

"My name. Should I choose a new one, use my current one or my original one?"

"Well, your original one would seem strange in this day and age, so I suggest you go with your current one. The one you chose when you first met Lucifer-sama."

"Ah, O.K , so make sure you make my future parents name me Issei"

"As you wish, Issei-sama"

* * *

 **I still have not decided on the harem members. On a side note; he uses chan in two situation. If the person is a man, he uses chan to annoy them. If the person is a woman, he uses it because... just because.**


	2. Sacred Gears!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool DxD. I also don't own the picture. If you are the owner of the picture and want it removed, please tell me and I will remove it.**

 **Hey guys, new chapter! Hope you guys like it. Also, thanks for all reviews!**

* * *

After 1 year and god knows how many painful months, I came to the conclusion that going to the human world was the worst decision I have ever made.

Why the fuck was I so small? I could hardly walk, for gods sake. That bastard told me nothing of this bullshit. I was expecting I would be a mini-human, but no, I can't even do human things. I can't go to the bathroom without help, eat and a thousand other things. If that wasn't enough, we then have my so called "parents".

If I remember correctly, that bastard said they were normal, but I am quite sure they have a serious mental illness. Firstly, they can't even talk right. They talk extremely slowly. But not normal slowly, they talk INCREDIBLY SLOWLY. What's worse is that they keep making weird faces to me every once in a while. Seriously, the fuck is up with that? They would widen their mouths, shake their tongs and do weird noises. Also, they don't seem to understand human speech, even though they can say it. When I ask to go to the bathroom (Which is really humiliating) they give me food. When I want food they put me on my cradle and when I want to enter my cradle they take out my clothes and check out my ass. Seriously, why?!

I swear, when I get the chance I am killing both of them along with the bastard Chaos-chan who tricked me into this miserable situation. What's worse is that being a "baby" is even more boring than sleeping. All I do is eat, sleep, defecate, and watch extremely childish shows on TV. Seriously, I could do those things in my previous body. When I read those books about humans, there were things such as anime, manga, video games, but my bastards for parents don't allow me near such things. All I can do is watch childish shows on TV, such as that Sponge Bob bullshit and that Dora The Explorer, who seriously isn't suited for her job. What she is searching for is right in front of her and she asks me where it is? For god's sake, she can't even hear me.

And worst of all, diapers. Seriously, those are hellish inventions. Who in their right mind would want their shit and piss touching them all day long? If I had my powers right now, I would have already destroyed the universe countless times.

Right now I am staring at a plate in front of me containing inedible food. It was a brown thing that in my opinion looked excrement. At my side was a spoon. I looked over to my "parents". They were eating ramen. I looked back at the excrement. I looked again at ramen. Excrement. Ramen. I could handle it anymore. I started crying.

My "parents" immediately stopped eating.

"Are you alright?" Asked my dad.

"No, you freaking bastard. Why do I have to eat this shit while you can eat ramen?!" Obviously, having a mental illness, he didn't understand me. Instead, he walked over to me and picked me up from my seat.

"Did you poop your pants?"

My eyes widened. Oh god, no! Everything but that. I started to move violently to get out of his grip, but he didn't let go. Instead, he brought me to the bathroom.

"Let's check it now"

"I beg of you, no! This humiliation is too much!" again, ignored.

He then started taking out my diaper. He then flipped me and checked my butt. After confirming that there was nothing, he flipped me over again and put the diaper back. A single tear fell down from my face. This is way too embarrassing.

He picked me up and brought me to my room and placed me in my cradle. Huh? Why are you doing that? I am still hungry.

"You must be tired, right? I will let you sleep" No you bastard. I am hungry. Hungry.

He then started closing the door.

"I beg of you! Let me eat! I will even eat that excrement you call food!" I pleaded. He then winked at me and closed the door.

Such cruelty. I was seriously hungry. My stomach was rumbling. Tears fell down on my face. I couldn't hold it in anymore. This was the worst 1 year of my life.

* * *

 **(4 months time-skip)**

I looked at the being in front of me. It was a cat. My "dad" was holding it in front of me.

"Hey, Ise, this is your new friend, Miau-kun"

Hope filled my being. Could this cat be him? Chaos-chan? Even though he put me in this situation, I missed having a normal conversation. I decided to test it.

'Chaos-chan?' I tried to send him a mental message.

No answer.

'Chaos-chan?' I tried once more.

No answer.

The cat simply looked at me with a dumb look. Oh hell no! Could it be that they got the wrong cat? I can't stand this anymore.

'Please answer me, Chaos-chan' I pleaded, with tears on my eyes.

No answer.

Tears started flowing down my face. The only thing that made me survive this painful months was the hope of having a conversation with Chaos-chan. Such hope was completely shattered. I was just about to give a tantrum when it happened.

/Just kidding, it's me/ said a voice in my head.

I looked back at the cat. It was giving me a devious smirk. Happiness started to surge within me and the tears stopped. The happiness was quickly replaced by hate. That bastard!

'I am gonna kill you!' I screamed in my mind as I launched my small body at the cat. My dad immediately brought the cat back.

"Whoa, Ise, you shouldn't get on a fight with Miau-kun. You would get hurt"

Hah? What kind of bullshit is that? Are you implying that I would lose against Chaos-chan? Me? The strongest being that ever existed? Rage starting building up in my body.

/Whoa, calm down Master/

'Calm down? Do you have any idea of what I went trough? Of all the humiliation? It's all your fault!' I lunged myself at him again. My "dad" once more brought his back.

"Bad Ise. Didn't I tell you not to fight with Miau-kun? You are grounded."

"Oh, shut the fuck up you bastard. This isn't your business" I said, not that he understood, before I threw myself at him once more.

Before I could attack Chaos, "dad" picked me up with his free arm. He then brought me to my cradle in my room and closed the door.

/Master?/

'You are seriously dead when I get out of here, Chaos-chan'

/Don't be like that. I only teased you a little/

'I am not mad about the teasing'

/Huh? What might you be mad about/

'You placed me in the worst family possible.'

I then proceeded to tell him about my everyday life. At the end, he was laughing his ass off.

/Oh, this is way too funny/

'Shut up, you have no idea of how cruel my life was'

/Master, I should probably clear this misunderstanding/

'What misunderstanding?'

/You will see/

'?'

Out of nowhere, knowledge about babies started flowing into my mind. After one minute, it stopped. My eyes widened as I realized it.

'Wait, so all this time, every time I tried to say something, all I did was make weird noises?'

/Exactly/

'Wait, so they are normal and I am the one in the wrong side?'

/Yes/

'Why the hell didn't you give me this knowledge beforehand?!'

/I thought that it was included on the books that I gave/

'You should check before you do something'

/I am sorry master. I promise I will not disappoint you next time/

'You better not disappoint me'

/Okay master. Now, changing topic, I must say that I am quite surprised/

Huh? Surprised?

'About what?'

/About the Sacred Gears within you/

'Sacred Gears? What's that?'

/Oh yeah, it wasn't in the books. Let me send it to you/

Once more knowledge started flowing into my brain. After some seconds my eyes were wide. Whoa, the shitty brat (God) actually created something interesting, huh?

'Sacred Gears sure are interesting. You said there is one within me?'

/Not one, 4/

What?! 4?! The hell is up with that?! I am starting to doubt this system that the shitty brat created.

'4? Are they all weak ones or is one of them a Longinus?'

/Two are Longinus, one is a really strong one and the other one is unheard of/

Really? Two Longinus, a strong one and an unheard of? Shitty brat, your system needs serious management.

'Okay, which one are they?'

/You may not believe it, but... Boosted Gear, Divine Dividing, Weapon birth, and... a nameless one/ (Think this is OP? Just wait till you see his original powers)

Oh hell no! Seriously? The system placed the rival gears, Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing, in the same person? From what I understood from the knowledge that Chaos-chan passed onto me, all their reincarnation would fight till death. What do they expect me to do? Punch myself? Also, from what I heard Weapon Birth is really OP because it allows me to create any type of weapon and what is the deal with the nameless one?

'Are you sure that I have both Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing in me?'

/Yup/

'Okay, let's ignore the rival gears and the weapon birth for now. What is that nameless one you spoke of?'

/About the nameless one... it isn't in the records. Apparently, it appeared after Gods retirement./

Strange, a sacred gear appeared on it's own?

'Okay, so what does it do?'

/That is the troubling part. I don't know. I only know who is sealed in it/

Sealed? Like Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing?

'Okay, who is it?'

/You will not believe it/

'Stop with the suspense and spill the beans already' I was beginning to get mad at Chaos-chan for post-poning such an important thing.

/It's the Great Red/

Huh? Did I just hear...

'Sorry, could you repeat that?'

/The Great Red is sealed in it/

Nah, I must have heard it wrong. There is no way that him is sealed in a sacred gear.

'One more time, please'

/Great Red/

Yup. I didn't hear it wrong.

'The hell!?' I screamed in my mind.

/I know. It's surprising/

What the hell could that delinquent could be doing here? He already caused me enough trouble. Either way, the only being who could seal him would be me. God can't even think of such a feat.

'Are you sure?'

/Yes, no doubt about it. I would recognize that presence anywhere/

'Okay. Can you activate the Gears so I can talk to them?'

/Sure, give me a sec/

'Take your time'

I then laid down on my cradle and stared at the ceiling. It was full with toys hanging from it. Seriously, why put the toys up there? I can't even touch them.

/Done!/

I stopped staring at the ceiling and looked at my pillow. It was a good pillow.

/Master, you there?/

'Yeah, just admiring my pillow'

/Huh? Why would you... You know what? Never mind/

'Okay, either way, can I talk to them now?'

/Yeah, but all three of them are sleeping/

'If I scream in my mind will they wake up?'

/Probably/

A devious smirk appeared on my chubby face. This gonna be good.

'WAKE THE HELL UP!'

[Huh?]

{...What?}

( _The fuck?_ )

Three voices appeared in my mind.

'Heya. I am Issei, your host' I presented myself.

[What the hell is happening?!]

{Huh?}

( _Let me sleep, for fuck's sake_ )

'I am sure you are all confused. Let's start with introductions. My name is Issei and I am your host.'

{Wait... host?}

[What is happening?!]

( _Fuck this shit. I am going back to sleep_ )

Wow, troublesome group, huh? Might as well do a better explanation. But...how? Oh yeah, I know how to explain it clearly to them.

'Chaos-chan, explain it to them'

/As you wish. Ddraig, Albion and Great Red. I am sure you all must be confused, as such, I will explain it clearly to you. All of you are sealed in sacred gears and are sharing the same host, Hyoudou Issei, my master/

[What?! I am on the same host as Albion?!]

{Wait..me and Ddraig? Same host?}

( _THE HELL?! THE GREAT ME IS A FUCKING SACRED GEAR?!_ )

'Geez, don't yell. I am guessing the one who spoke just now is Red-chan, before him was Albion and before Ddraig?'

[Yes, I was the first one to speak... wait... who is Red-chan? And also, did the other person say Great Red?]

{Great Red and Ddraig, huh?]

( _Red-chan... that nickname...only one person dared to call me that... wait... did you say your name was Issei?_ )

'Oh, you do remember me, Red-chan'

( _Oh god no!_ )

'Huh? What's wrong Red-chan?'

( _This must be a nightmare! Yeah, a nightmare!_ )

[Is it just me or is Great Red scared?]

{Interesting, Great Red is scared}

( _You don't understand! That guy is a monster!_ )

'Ouch, that hurts, Red-chan'

( _No... this can't be real..._ )

Suddenly, he became quiet.

'You there, Red-chan?'

Nothing.

'Red-chan!'

Nothing.

'Passed out, huh?'

[For the True Red Dragon God Emperor to pass out... what is happening?!]

{Just who are you, Issei-san?}

'Chaos-chan, explain from the start all over again'

/Alright. Ddraig, Albion, pay attention. Because of a bug in the sacred gear system, the two of you along with Great Red and an another sacred gear ended up in the same host. That host is Issei, my master and the most powerful being to have ever existed/

{Okay, I will leave the subject of me ending up in the same body as Ddraig and Great Red for later. Just who is Issei?}

[Yeah, what Albion says]

/Issei is-/

Before Chaos-chan could explain, I interrupted him.

'I am the strongest, coolest and most badass being you will ever see'

Chaos-chan ignored me and continued his explanation.

/As I was saying, Issei, my master, is the strongest being to have ever existed. He is also the first being to be born, long before the bible God, Odin and all the other ones. He has infinite amount of powers and all powers imaginable. He then made himself a human because he was bored. During the process, all three of you, including another sacred gear ended up inside him/

[I see... wait... all powers imaginable?!]

'Yup, if I want to, I can make my fart destroy the universe.'

[For real?]

'Yup'

[That's one hell of a fart]

'Thanks. I am quite proud of it'

{You said you have any powers imaginable, right?}

'Yes. Why?'

{Can you literally do anything? Like making your sweat radioactive?}

'Yes. I can do literally anything you can think of. Flying cookies with an IQ of 4000? Easy. Creating another universe made of cheese with a snap of fingers? Even easier.'

{Wow... that's just...}

'Amazing? Badass? Cool? Awesome?'

{Unfair}

[I agree with Albion]

'Wow... wait... did you just agree with Albion?'

{I must say that I am surprised}

[Wait... I actually did say that... is the end of the world coming?]

'Dunno. Either way, I have a question. How are you fellows going to do your battle now?'

{I am not quite sure}

[No idea]

'Thought as much. How about I have my arms punch each other until I can't move one of them anymore? The winner is the one who can still move'

{That sounds... lame}

[Not a bad idea...]

{Ddraig, don't tell me you are actually thinking of doing that?}

[Well, it might work. Also, I have a question. Is each one of us in a different arm?]

'Yes. Ddraig you are in my right one and Albion is on the left. Red-chan is on the torso and the other one doesn't really have a proper location'

[Oh yeah, that Chaos guy did mention there was another one. Which one is it?]

{Yes. I would also like to know that}

'Oh, it isn't a sealed being. Just a normal one. It's name is Weapon Birth'

[Weapon birth? What does it do?]

{Never heard of it}

'I know only the basics of it. Can you explain it clearly, Chaos-chan?'

/Of course. Weapon Birth allows you to create any type of weapon. Be it normal, demonic or holy/

[Even holy?!]

{Wow}

'Huh? Is the fact that it can create holy weapons something big?'

{Yes. Holy weapons are quite hard to find. To think it's possible to make them with a Sacred Gear...}

'Chaos-chan, what does a holy weapon do?'

/Give me a sec/

Out of a sudden, knowledge about them started appearing in my mind. Seems like they are quite strong against devils, huh? Especially Caliburn.

'Wow, can I create them on Caliburn level?'

/With Weapon Birth on it's current level no, maybe after Balance Breaker.../

'Balance Breaker?'

/Wasn't that in the information I sent you?/

'Nope.'

/Okay./

Once more, information appeared in my mind. Wow, Balance Breaker sure is awesome, huh? Well, even though it's a bug in the system...

/Do you now know what it is?/

'Yes'

/But, you could easily create a much more powerful one right now with your original power.../

'Nah. That takes away the thrill of thing'

/If you say so.../

{Issei-san is a really interesting person.}

[Seems like I got a quite unusual partner, huh?]

( _Huh? Where am I?_ )

Oh, Red-chan is awake again.

'Welcome back, Red-chan!'

( _No..._ )

Once more he stopped speaking.

'Red-chan, did you pass out again?'

No answer.

'I will take that as a yes'

My attention was then interrupted from my mind as the door from my room opened. From it, my "dad" and Chaos-chan walked in. My dad was holding a baby bottle.

'Yay! I was hungry!'

/Master... did you just get happy from seeing a baby bottle?/

'Shut up, Chaos-chan. I was hungry and it's quite nice to drink on it'

/If you say so.../

My dad then handed me the bottle and went back to his room. Now, the only ones left were me and Chaos-chan.

/So master, what are you going to do from now on?/

'Dunno. Probably just live normally and once I turn 8 I will start training my body' I said mentally as I started drinking my milk.

/Okay, master/

* * *

 **(15 years time-skip)**

/Hey, the teacher is heading towards you/

'Let him come'

I said in my mind as I continued to snuggle in my desk. It was currently math class. I was with my head laying in my desk, trying to sleep.

/He is in front of you/

'I will wait for her to wake me up'

"Hyoudou-san! Wake up this instant!" The teacher ordered me.

I slowly lift up my head from my desk and then rubbed my eyes.

"What?"

The teacher face got red of anger at my answer.

"We are currently in the middle of class! Sleep at home!"

"But the table is so comfy..." I whined as I once more brought my head down. I could hear various students laughing.

"Don't you dare go back to sleep, Hyoudou-san!"

"Hah? Why? It's not like there is something you are teaching that I don't know" I answered him back with a tired face. Seriously, let me sleep, loud bastard.

"Oh yeah? So why don't you answer this?" The teacher said in anger as he walked up to the blackboard and wrote a math question. I turned around and it was obvious just from looking at the student's faces that not even one of them could solve it.

I looked at the blackboard once more. I figured out the answer in an instant.

"If I answer it can I got back to sleep?"

"Only if you answer it correctly" the teacher said with a smug face.

I simply shrugged my shoulders, walked up to the blackboard, picked up a chalk and started scribbling the answer. After 3 minutes of non-stop scribbling, I was finished. The whole board was full of numbers and equations.

I then placed my chalk in the agape teachers hand and went back to my desk. Once I was back on it, I laid my head down and went back to trying to sleep.

Once I was laying in my desk, the whole class started screaming "Eh?!" and looking back at me. I sighed in annoyance and lifted my head up.

"Shut up, will ya? I am trying to sleep here"

The class looked at me in surprise and immediately quiet down. The teacher than resumed the lesson.

"Either way, let's just ignore Hyoudou-san and get back to the lesson"

Smart teacher. You shouldn't try to mess with someone you can't handle.

{You know, it's quite unfair that you can learn in three minutes everything that is taught from kindergartner to university.}

'Shut up, Albion-chan'

[Albion is right, partner. It isn't fair to the other students]

'Do you really think I give a damn?'

[No]

{No}

'Right answer'

( _Hey, Issei-sama, why do you even go to school?_ )

I smiled the moment he said "Issei-sama". A couple years back, I made Red-chan start calling me that because he was annoying me.

'Do you remember the reason why I became a human in the first place?'

( _No, I am sorry, Issei-sama_ )

'It's because I was bored and it happened that two of the current Maous sister were going to attend a school in the human world.'

( _So you are here because of them?_ )

'Exactly.'

( _If you are here because of 'em, why aren't ya approaching 'em?_ )

I got angry at Red-chan. Sometimes he goes back to his previous manner of speech.

'Did you just say "ya" and "'em", Red-chan?'

( _I am sorry, master. It won't happen next time_ )

I smirked. It sure is fun to tease him.

'As long as it doesn't happen again...'

( _Yes, I promise, Issei-sama!_ )

'Good. Going back to your previous question, the reason why I don't approach them is because I am waiting for the right moment.'

( _And when would that be?_ )

'Whenever I feel like it.'

( _Of course, Issei-sama._ )

'Either way, life is kinda boring. Should I approach one of the sisters? They sure are beautiful. Especially their peerage.'

[Hah, if you think they are beautiful, you should have seen me in my human form when I wasn't sealed.]

'Nope. Sorry. Don't swing that way'

[What are you talking about?]

'I mean that I am not into guys.'

[What does that have to do with what I said?]

'You said you were more beautiful than them, but I do not find guys beautiful'

[Huh? But I am female.]

I laughed quietly.

'As if'

[No, I really am female]

'Don't joke with me, Ddraig-chan'

[I am not joking]

'Wait...are you serious?!'

[Yes]

'Holy shit... is it true, Chaos-chan?'

/Yes, Ddraig is telling the truth/

My eyes widened. I had lived with her for 15 years and I only find out that she is female now?!

'Why the hell didn't you tell me that before?!'

[I thought you knew, since you used chan with me]

'I just call everyone chan, for shitty brat's sake.'

[Ah, I see... at least you know now.]

'Yeah. One more thing, why is your voice so deep? That's one of the reasons why I thought you were male'

[Oh, it's because of the sacred gear. It doesn't use my original voice, rather, it uses an artificial voice.]

Wait, if Ddraig if female then there is a chance that the other ones are also female. If Ddraig-chan voice changed, there is also the possibility that all the other ones changed. But still, Albion and Red-chan being female? No way...right?

'Hey, just for curiosity. Out of all of you, Ddraig is the only female one, right?'

{No, I am also female.}

( _No, Issei-sama, I am also female_ )

You must be fucking kidding me! Both of them are female!? That makes no sense. Even more, Red-chan, that foul-mouthed delinquent is female?!

'You are serious?'

{Yes}

( _Yes, Issei-sama_ )

Wow, I have never been so surprised before in my whole life.

'Well, that sure is a surprise. At least I know that Chaos-chan is male'

/Hah? I am female/

'WHAT?!'

/You were the one who created me. I thought you knew/

'I left your gender at random. I always thought you were male.'

/Wait, so you thought I was male for the past 997 thousand trillion years?/

'Yes!'

/Wow, I never knew, master/

Today is the day of revelations. Seriously, does this mean that all the voices in my head are female?! That seriously is weird...wait... that means that Chaos-chan, Red-chan, Albion-chan and Ddraig-chan are not male. They are female. I am male. They are female. I am male. A smirk started appearing in my face. This gonna be good.

/Hey, it's break-time now, master/

'Okay.'

Yeah, I gotta eat. I have to start planning. I plan better with a full stomach.

I then got out of my desk and walked out of the classroom. I could feel all the students staring at me. It was still my second week being a Second-year at this academy and I was already attracting attention.

I entered on the start of the second year because attending the first year would be boring. I saw the subjects for the first years and after confirming that they were all boring, I decided to just enter starting from my second year. In the meantime, I kept watching anime at home. Entering the school was easy. With just a little mind-control I had all paper-work.

I then walked towards the cafeteria. Once I was there, I ordered some food and went to eat at the closest table. I could feel everyone staring at me. It was to be expected. My appearance attracted a lot of attention.

I was quite tall, 5'9 feet tall. I also had brown hair with white and red bangs (courtesy of Ddraig and Albion). My face was also quite handsome, with sharp, golden eyes. I also had a strong built, being quite ripped, since I started working out since I was quite young.

As I was eating, I could feel that not only humans were staring at me, but also devils. Seems like they are also interested in me, huh? I then finished eating and went back to the classroom.

* * *

 **(After School)**

As I was walking the bridge that lead to my house, I was stopped by a voice calling me out.

"Wait!"

I looked back. A buxom female with amethyst eyes and long black hair was coming at my direction. I could feel something strange from her.

'Hey, she isn't human, right?'

/No, she is a fallen angel/

'Are they targeting me because of the sacred gears?'

/Probably/

'Lets see what she has to say.'

"Hi, I am Yuuma. Are you Hyoudou Issei-kun?"

I nodded.

"Yes, why?"

She then started blushing.

"Umm... I have seen you walking this bridge and I think you are really handsome"

'Well, at least she has got good taste'

"Hmm... my name is Amano Yuuma. Will you go out with me?" she said with an extremely red face.

'Go out, huh? Is she planning to kill me at the end of the date?'

/Probably/

[What are you gonna do?]

'You will see.'

I then directed my attention towards Yuuma once more.

"Come again?"

"Will you be my Boyfriend?!" She shouted, the blush increasing even further.

"Ah, sure. Have got nothing to do anyway."

Her face brightened up.

"Really?!"

I nodded.

"Yup. Give me your number" I said as I took out my cellphone."

Her face was confused for a second before she took out her own cellphone.

"Ah, it's ********"

I nodded as I typed it down and saved it as "Fallen Angel Yuuma" on my cellphone.

"Okay, thanks. I will call you later to set the time for our date" I said.

"Okay, thanks" she said with a smiling face.

"Sure, bye" I then started walking away.

/Just what are you planning, master? You know she is trying to kill you, right?/

'You will see in due time, Chaos-chan' I said as a devious smirk appeared in my face.

* * *

 **So, guess this is it. Harem members... I will say next chapter. Gabriel, Kuroka,Koneko,Kunou,Yasaka are the only ones who are** **guaranteed. Next chapter coming out soon.**

 **Info:**

 **' ' Issei mind speaking**

 **/ / Chaos mind speaking**

 **[ ] Ddraig mind speaking.**

 **{ } Albion mind speaking.**

 **( _Italic_ ) Gread Red mind speaking**

 **Remember to leave a review!**


	3. Fallen Angels and Devils!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool DxD. I also don't own the picture. If you are the owner of the picture and want it removed, please tell me and I will remove it.**

 **So, this is my longest chapter so far. This chapter, without counting the author notes, has exactly 9,401 words. Hope you guys like it! Oh yeah, I changed the name and the summary and added a picture to the story :)**

 **I also changed some things.**

 **[Bold] Ddraig speaking**

 **{Bold} Albion speaking**

[Normal] **Chaos-chan speaking**

( _italic_ ) **Red-chan speaking**

* * *

"Hmm... should I call the fallen angel right now?" I wondered out loud in my room. I wasn't sure if it too early to call her, since it had only been twenty minutes since we had last met.

[Well, you did say you would call her today]

"I guess you are right" I said out loud as I wandered around the house. Although I could talk in my mind, speaking out loud felt much more natural. It also happened that the only two people living in this house were me and Chaos-chan.

"Hey, in which room are you?" I asked since I wanted to talk with her directly.

[The one that used to be yours]

"Okay, going there," I said as I started walking towards my past room. Upon nearing it, I stared at the door.

I scowled just by looking at it. That room certainly reminded me of bad memories. All those ass cleaning, diapers, childish shows... I shivered just from thinking about it. I opened the door to the room and looked at Chaos-chan, who was laying down on my bed.

"Hey" I said as I sat down next to her. I than began to scratch behind her cat-ears.

"Prrr" She purred. (Have no idea how a purr sounds like)

I chuckled. It felt so strange to see Chaos-chan, a being powerful enough to beat god, purring.

"Hmm... so, do I call her now?" I asked her as I continued scratching.

"It's up to you," she said in a pleased tone because of the purring.

I nodded. I then placed my hands in my pocket and got my cellphone. I then went to contacts and chose her number. It then began calling. After two beeps, she picked it up.

"Issei-kun?"

Wow, fast.

"Yeah. Called to talk about the date tomorrow,"

"I see. What do you suggest?" She asked in an eager tone.

"Today is Friday, right? How about we meet tomorrow at 11 am by the station?"

"Ah, that would be perfect," She said with a happy voice. I must say that she has a talent for acting.

"Okay, meet you there tomorrow,"

"Bye,"

I then ended the call. I directed my attention to my mind.

'Wanna bet on something, girls?'

 **{Bet?}**

 **[I like bets, partner]**

 _(If you wish, Issei-sama)_

I looked back at Chaos-chan. "How about you?" She nodded.

"Okay, the bet is about the way she is going to kill me. Say your ideas,"

 **[Hmm... she will kill you at the start of the date]**

 **{I am not betting}**

 _(I will bet that... she planning to kill you in the middle of the date)_

"What about you, Chaos-chan?"

[I would say that she is not going to the date, make you wait for her, then as you are going home, she will appear and kill you]

'Wow, you are bad, you know that?'

[It's just my opinion]

'Well, can't argue with you' I said mentally as I laid back on my old bed. I looked around the room. It was exactly the same as I had left it eleven years ago.

Flash-back

"Otou-san, Kaa-san," I said in the sweetest tone I could muster. It was the day after Irina, that boy with a girlish name, had left.

"What, Ise? Are you sad because Irina-chan went away?" My dad said as he approached me.

"Yes, can you please hug me, Otou-san and Kaa-san?" I pleaded with teary eyes.

"Of course," Both my parents said before they hugged me. A devious smirk appeared on my face at that moment.

"Losers," I said before they started glowing and disappeared.

[Master, please don't tell me you killed them...] I could hear Chaos-chan saying with a cautious tone.

I chuckled.

'Nah, even though they scared me for life, I wouldn't do such a thing.'

[So what did you do?]

'Yesterday, I unlocked some of my powers myself, and, by the way, it took me a long time to do it alone, so next time I am asking you to do it. Either way, I gave myself teleportation, creation and mind-bending power. With that powers, I teleported them to an island that I created, which, by the way, is FAR AWAY from japan. On that island there is a huge stock of food, video games, television, internet, animals and people that I created,'

[When are they coming back?]

'NEVER'

[Huh?]

'I am living with only you from now one. Parents be damned.'

 **[Kukuku, you sure are a funny partner]**

[But, why only wait until now?]

'Oh, that's simple, really,' I started 'I first needed to be big enough to do things on my own. That requirement was accomplished a year ago. The second one was not to arouse any suspicions, so I waited for that boy, Irina, to go away'

[You sure think thighs trough, master]

'I know, right?'

Flash-back End.

From that day onwards, I claimed my parents room for myself and gave my previous one to Chaos-chan. Money wasn't a difficult matter, since I could simply make some appear from thin-air. The same could be said about groceries.

( _What about you, Issei-sama? What do you think she is planning?)_ Red-chan said, bringing me back to reality.

A wide smirk appeared on my face as I thought about tomorrows date.

'Killing me on the end of the date. From what I have heard, they are devious creatures (Pun intended), so they will probably make me have fun to kill me later'

( _As expected off my wonderful master!)_

I sighed. Sometimes Red-chan took her acting way too far.

'Red-chan, you don't have to act that much. Being only respectful and calling me Issei-sama is need for flattery'

( _If you say so...)_

I looked back at my cellphone to check the time. It was 10:30 pm. It's still early. Might as well have some fun.

I then exited the room and went to the living room. I sat on the couch and grabbed the TV remote control. Just as I was about to turn it on, I remembered something.

'Hey, you are all female, right?'

 **[Yup, partner]**

 **{Yes}**

( _Yes, Issei-sama)_

[Yes, master]

'Do all of you have human forms?' I asked hopefully. Ever since they told me that they were female earlier in the morning, the only thing in my mind was how they would look like as humans

 **[I have one, but I can't show it yet]**

'Huh? Why not?'

 **[We need to be further synchronized to do that]**

' I see... how about you three?' I asked the remaining ones.

 **{Same reason as Ddraig, I'm afraid}**

 _(Same as the other two)_

[I can show it to you right now]

'You can?' I asked hopefully in order to confirm that I had heard it right.

[I can, but I will not show you. I am waiting for the right occasion]

'Right occasion? Are you serious?'

[Yes]

'Dammit'

I sighed. Seemed like I wouldn't be seeing them anytime soon. I decided to just watch anime for now.

* * *

 **Time skip - Morning of the next day.**

[Wake up, there is one hour left for the date] My personal alarm clock, also known as Chaos-chan, said.

"Let me sleep a little longer" I moaned in a sleepy tone. I was tired from watching a 6 hours anime marathon yesterday.

[Do you want to be late for your first date?] Chaos-chan teased.

'Hell, it's not like it's even a date. Yuuma-chan will just kill me.'

[A date is a date]

'Alright, alright' I said as I got up from my bed and stretched my arms. I then let out a big yawn.

'Okay, do I have any good clothes here?' I asked as I slowly walked towards my wardrobe. My body was still slow because I had just been sleeping

[Nothing appropriate]

I opened my wardrobe and checked. She was right. Only school clothes and pajamas.

"It would be a hassle to go all the way to a clothing store, so..." I said as I snapped my fingers. A bright light appeared from my body. Once it was gone, I was in a completely different attire.

I was now wearing a polo white shirt with a black jacket and black jeans.

'Much better' I said as I looked at myself in the mirror.

"It's time to date!" I exclaimed.

[Tone down on Yu-Gi-Oh, Master.]

'Sorry' I said mentally as I shrugged the back of me head sheepshily. I then walked out of my room and towards the entrance of the house. After exiting the house, I locked it and placed the keys in my pocket. As I placed the keys, I used the chance to pick up my cellphone.

I turned it on and looked at the time. It said 10:45. If I go trough the normal way I will be late, huh.

'Hey, Chaos-chan.'

[What?]

'Unlock teleportation without all that flashiness for me'

[Without flashiness?]

'Yes, none of that bright light thingy. Just plain matter reconstruction'

[Okay. It will be done in two seconds]

'Thanks.' I said as I placed my cellphone in my pocket once more and teleported myself to an alley near the station. After teleporting myself, I walked towards the meeting place. Yuuma was already there.

"Hi" I called out to her as I walked towards her.

"Oh, Issei-kun!" she exclaimed as she noticed me.

Once I was close to her, I asked her. "Let's go?"

"Sure" she said happily as she took hold of one of my arms.

I smiled. Chaos-chan had already lost the bet.

* * *

 **Time skip - End of date.**

We were currently in front of a fountain in a park close to my home. Yuuma had her back faced to me as she looked at the fountain. It had been a pretty normal date. Going to the movies, shopping, eating in a family restaurant and all that.

"Ne, Issei-kun, could you do me a favor?" she asked, still facing the fountain.

"Sure, what?" I asked calmly. In reality, I was anxious. I had already won the bet, since it was already the end of the date. The only way for me to lose would be for her not to kill me, and that was really unlikely. I was just waiting for her to give off killing intent to brag about me winning to my sacred gears.

"Will you die for me?" She said as she turned around towards me with a psycho smile on her face.

A big smirk appeared in my face. Finally!

'Hey, guess who won?' I said with a smug tone in my mind.

 **[Shut up!]**

 **{It's not like you are getting anything. You were betting on something, but not betting something, which means that the winner gains nothing.}**

'Who cares? I won!' I said mentally, not caring about rewards. All that mattered was that I won and they lost!

"Hey, why are you so happy?" Yuuma asked me in a confused tone, bringing my attention back to the human world.

"Oh, it's nothing. I just won a bet"

"A bet?" Yuuma asked, not understanding anything. She then shook her head. "Forget it" She said as she started to glow. Once she stopped, she was in a rather interesting suit, a leather dominatrix outfit, showing off ALOT of skin. She also had a pair of black feathered wings growing out of her back. In my opinion, it was a pretty interesting choice of outfit, in my opinion.

"Die!" she exclaimed as she formed a spear of light and threw it at me.

I looked at the approaching spear with a bored look. It was so thin. Bara-chan could do much better when he was one year old. I could probably use it as as a toothpick.

I simply side-stepped to my right side, making the spear pass trough me and hit the ground, forming a small crater. Yuuma looked at me with wide eyes.

"How?" she asked with an extremely surprised face.

I looked at her puzzled. "How what?"

"How did you dodge it?"

"It wasn't that hard. If I were you, I would have been impressed if I hadn't been able dodge it. Even a child could do that" I told her with a serious look. I wasn't kidding. One would have to be severely stupid and slow to not be able to dodge that toothpick made of light.

"You little!" she exclaimed as she formed two more light spears and threw them at me. When they were a few feet from me, I jumped up with my legs in a crouching position, making them pass beneath me. Once I was on the ground once more, I looked at Yuuma.

"Is that all you can do?" I asked her with a bored face.

"How?" she started with an extremely surprised face. "Are you even human?"

"Yup, I am" I said with a happy-go-lucky smile. That seemed to have pissed her off.

"Die!" she exclaimed as she made 5 light spears appear behind her.

Hmm... I probably wouldn't be able to dodge. I should probably use that.

She then threw the spears. When they were about to reach me, a sword that seemed to be emitting darkness materialized in my right hand. I brought the sword up and slashed all five spears in half with a single swing.

Yuuma's eyes widened even further. "You can use your sacred gear?"

I smiled. "Yup"

"Crap, I messed up. Seems like I will have to go full power" she muttered to herself. She looked back at me. "You should be proud, brat. You are about to experience the full power attack of a high-ranked fallen angel!" she exclaimed as she made 10 extra-large spears behind her and threw them at me.

A smile appeared on my face. This is gonna be fun. I then swung the sword down-wards, making a huge wave of darkness come from it, dispersing all the lights.

The smile on my face quickly disappeared. Was this all a high-ranked fallen angel could do? I was really expecting something more challenging.

"Oi, are you really a high-rank? I have seen babies do better than that" I wasn't lying. Bara-chan could do much, much better when he was a baby.

"You monster!" she exclaimed as she tried to fly away. Quite the irony, I must say. For her to call me a monster, I mean.

"You are not going anywhere!" I exclaimed as I teleported myself to the space above her. Her eyes just widened as I brought my left leg down on her head, throwing her at the ground at an extremely fast speed, creating a huge crater. I then teleported myself to the border of the crater.

I looked into it. In it's middle was a beaten down Yuuma-chan. She looked to be barely conscious and was pretty roughed up. A sweat-drop ran down my face. I probably shouldn't have used that much strength.

I then jumped inside the crater and sat down by her side, making sure to pay close attention to her in case she was pretending to be beaten and intended to run away.

"Hey," I said once I sat down near her head, catching her attention.

"What?" she muttered weakly.

"Why did you try to kill me?" I was curious. Was she ordered by someone? Or did she just plainly hated me for a reason I couldn't fathom?

"I was ordered to" she muttered. Well, that answer my previous unspoken question.

"By who?" I asked her curiously.

"One of my masters, Kokabiel-sama, ordered me to" She said while making sure to say Kokabiel with utmost respect.

Koka-chan, huh? Why am I not surprised? That kid was a troublemaker since birth.

I then got up and started climbing out of the crater. As I was climbing, a voice called me out.

"What are you doing?" Yuuma-chan asked with a confused glance.

I looked back at her with an annoyed expression. "What do you think I am doing? I am going home!" I exclaimed as I jumped out of the hole.

Just as I was about to walk away, I was stopped once more.

"Wait!" Yuuma-chan screamed.

"What?" I asked with an annoyed face. Seriously, there is a anime series that starts streaming half an hour from now. I am in a hurry.

"You aren't going to kill me?" she asked with a suspicious look as she slowly lifted up her torso from the ground with a pained expression.

I shrugged my shoulders. "It would leave a bad taste in my mouth if I were to kill my first girlfriend, you know?" I started. "Either way, I am sure you are not stupid enough to attack me again. Just lie to your superiors or something"

"You are serious?" Her voice was clearly astonished.

"Yeah, now shut the hell up. I have to go home." I said as I started walking back home. Thankfully (For her), she didn't call me again. If she had, that would be the last time she would have spoken.

[Hey] Chaos-chan asked as I walked.

'What?'

[Why didn't you kill her?]

 **[Yeah, I was also surprised.]**

 **{Me too}**

 _(I am also curious, master)_

I sighed. 'Who do you girls take me for? I am not someone that kills someone just like that'

[She did try to kill you] Chaos-chan said with an obvious voice.

'She was ordered to. She had no choice. Well, she won't try to kill me again if she is smart, and if she does try, I will just teach her a lesson she will never forget' I said mentally, while saying the last part with a sadistic voice.

( _I understand, master, but, I have a question for you.)_

'What is it, Red-chan?'

( _Yesterday you said that you studied in school because of the Maou's sisters, right?)_

'Yes, and?'

 _(Wouldn't this be the perfect opportunity to approach them? The leaflet you got earlier in the date was a summoning circle from one of the Maou's sisters, so it's easy to figure out that they were planning for you to die and then resurrect you. Wouldn't that be good? Or is it that you don't want to become a devil because you are afraid of losing your powers?)_

I chuckled. Red-chan sure is smart, despite all that delinquent facade.

'Yes, I noticed their plan. Regarding your second question, I intend to be resurrected as a devil. My powers will always be with me, it doesn't matter if my body changed. They are within my soul. Now, about why I didn't let myself be killed. It's simple, really. I have no idea if the person who is planning to resurrect me has enough pieces to do so, and I wouldn't gamble my life just like that, so I was planning on finding that out first'

 _(Master, how are you planning on figuring that out if you don't know who is planning on resurrecting you?)_

 _'_ Oh, believe me, I know. I found out the moment that the devil servant handed me the leaflet. The magic circle on the leaflet is the one of the Gremory family, and the only one of the two high class devil in school who matches the trademark characteristics of a Gremory is Rias Gremory. Her last name being Gremory also helped.'

 _(What are the trademark characteristics of a Gremory and how do you know them?_ ) Red-chan asked with a hint of curiousness in her voice.

'Well, they have red or crimson hair and light colored eyes, be it red or blue, or even a mix between both. About me knowing them... let's just say I am quite familiar with a person of the Gremory family'

 _(I see... you are quite well informed when it comes to devil, aren't you, master?)_

'You could say so' I said as I looked forward. That's when I noticed that I was already in front of my house. Wow, time sure flies fast, huh?

I then opened the door, threw myself on the couch, grabbed the remote control and turned on the TV. I smiled as I noticed that the anime I had been waiting for hadn't started yet.

As I patiently waited for the anime to start, in about two minutes or so, the phone ringed. I sighed in annoyance as I got up from the extremely comfy couch and made my way towards the phone, which wasn't really that far.

I picked it up. "Hyoudou Household. Who is speaking?" I said as I tried to imitate how I saw people answering the phone in TV.

"Sorry to bother you late at night, but is Mr. Hyoudou home?" a feminine voice asked. I recognized it since I had heard it before, but couldn't quite say who it belonged to.

She is probably trying to talk with my dad. Oh well, might as well pretend that I am him.

"It's he who is speaking" I said as I made my voice thicker.

"I see. We have bad new to inform you."

"What might that be?" I asked curiously. Is it about the thing that happened in math class? I earned the right to sleep fair and square, so I don't believe the teacher would pull such a low trick. Well, I can't think of anything else, so what can it be?

"We have been informed that your son has died in a car accident. A drunk driver accidentally ran over him. We are sorry for your loss" The woman said with evident sadness.

My eyes widened at that. Is it just me or did she just say I died?

"Could you please repeat that, miss?" I asked carefully.

"Your son, Hyoudou Issei, has died in a car accident. I am sure you must be in shock. You have my condolences"

I see, so it seems like I died, huh... What the hell is up with that?!

Before I could start screaming at the woman trough the phone, Chaos-chan stopped me.

[Master, I think I know what is going on. Since the devil's plan was to resurrect you after you were killed by the fallen angel, they obviously thought you were dead because you didn't summon them. The other devil was the president of the student council, right? I recognize this voice. It's the president of the student council, Sona Shitori. Rias probably informed her that you hadn't summoned her and that you were dead. She then called your house to tell your parent the news]

' I see... nice-quick thinking, Chaos-chan' I said as I praised her. 'You are getting tuna tonight' I told her mentally. In the same instant, I could hear an extremely happy meow from upstairs. I chuckled a bit. She was just like a real cat.

"Hmm... Mr. Hyoudou?" Sona asked.

"Ah, sorry. I was just shocked. I don't even know how I will be able to tell my wife that. Thanks for telling me" I said in the most sincere and tone I could muster.

"I see. Once again, I am sorry for your loss. I will have to excuse myself now"

"I see. Good bye" I said as I ended the call. I looked back at the TV. The anime had started five minutes ago. I cursed as I ran over to the TV and went back to watching the anime.

"Seems like I only missed the intro and some re-cap of the previous episode, huh? Thanks God" I said as I got my body in a comfortable position in the couch. One thing I noticed was that I kept saying "Thanks God" even though I am much more godly than the shitty brat. Strange... I probably got that from living in the human society for too long.

As I was concentrated in the anime in front of me, Chaos-chan jumped on the couch and laid down on my lap. I started passing my hand trough her fur. She sure had nice fur, even for a cat.

Once the anime ended, I took Chaos-chan out of my lap and walked to the kitchen. She followed me closely from behind.

"I want tuna!' She exclaimed as she jumped up on the table. I sighed. She could always make it on her own trough her powers, but she liked it best when I did it.

"Alright, alright" I said as I made a plate with tuna appear from thin air in front of her. "Oh yeah, one more thing. You shouldn't eat tuna that much. It makes cats addicted, and doesn't have the right amount of nutrients, which leads to poor nutrition." I told her in a serious tone. (I actually googled it)

"Oh, just when did you become a smarty-pants?" she asked ironically in a pissed-off tone as she filled her small cat mouth with tuna "I am not even a real cat, anyways. I can eat whatever I like without fear. I just have the outer appearance of cat"

"And the mind of one, it seems" I added my two-cents.

"Just shut up!" she exclaimed as she went back to eating tuna. Over the years, I came to noticed that she became really moody when eating tuna, and if she were to be interrupted, she would get really angry at you.

"Okay" I said in a tired tone before I sat down on my chair and made a some ramen appear from thin air. I then ate it while I started thinking about the next day.

"Hey, Chaos-chan."

"What?"

"How do you think everyone will react when I appear at school tomorrow?"

"I would say they would be surprised. I am sure the rumor about you being dead will spread trough school like wildfire."

"Yeah, but that will be perfect" I said as I filled my mouth with the tasty pasta.

"How so?" she asked between mouthfuls of tuna.

"Rias will probably be surprised and will want to meet me. I will use that chance to check if she has any mutation-piece strong enough to resurrect me."

"I see... you thought quite ahead, don't you?"

"Yeah." I said with a smile as I patiently went back to eating my ramen. I was anxious to know how Rias personality was like. Little did I know that she was a bossy and spoiled brat.

* * *

 **Time skip - Next day at school.**

I calmly walked to school with my bag in my shoulders. A lot of people were staring at me, pointing and murmuring.

"Hey, didn't he die yesterday?" Random Student A said.

"I know, I was so sad. I am glad he is back. He is so handsome!" Random Student B said.

There were also students who didn't bother to speak in a quiet tone.

"OMG! He is alive! I love you, Prince!"

"Yay!"

"Die handsome!"

I couldn't help but chuckle at the reactions. It was just like Chaos-chan had said. The rumor indeed had spread like wildfire. I was hoping that Rias Gremory or her peerage would come to me soon. The sooner the better.

After some minutes, I got to the class and opened the door. The teacher, who had already arrived, along with all the students, looked at me with widened eyes.

"Hyoudou Issei-san?" the teacher said with disbelief and a little bit of deception. I hold back a chuckle. Seemed like he was sad that I wasn't dead.

"Yes?" I asked while looking at him with the most innocent face I could muster.

"Were were informed that you had died" the teacher said, still surprised to see me.

I shrugged my shoulders and walked to my desk. "Well, I am right in front of you, right?" I said as I pulled out my chair, but stopped pulling it mid-way when I noticed my table. It was full of flowers and letters.

I sweat-dropped as I looked at my table. Oh well, what can I do? I then sat down on the chair while placing my bag on my lap. I then opened and placed all flowers and letters on it. I smiled as I did that. It would be fun to read them later.

After I had cleared my table, I pulled out my math book and notebook, opened them, looked at the teacher, who was still surprised to see me, and laid my head down on the table while trying to fall asleep.

Even though I couldn't see them, I could have sworn the teacher and the rest of the class sweat-dropped at what I just did. Well, I did this everyday, so it wasn't really unusual.

"Ahem" the teacher cleared his throat, catching the attention of all the students. "Let's just continue the lesson normally" he said before he opened his own book and started teaching the students math.

I snuggled further in my desk. The temperature was really pleasant, so I was pretty sure I would be able to get some good sleep. I then quickly entered the dream realm.

In my dream, I was having fun in an arcade. I was playing a racing game. Just as I was about to cross the finishing line in record time, I was woken up by a voice calling me out.

"Is Hyoudou Issei here?"

I looked up with an annoyed look. I was almost setting a new record! Who dared to interrupt such an important thing? I looked around the class while searching for the bastard who did that. While I did that, I noticed the teacher was out and some students were packing their material, which meant that the school had ended.

As I looked around, I noticed that there was a flock of girls surrounding somethings. They were saying various things, but because of the speed and distance we were from each other, I couldn't understand them.

As I watched them, the crowd starting opening, while making way for someone to pass trough. It was a blonde haired girl with blue eyes. She had a rather eye-catching body, with relatively large breasts and an hour-glass figure. She was also extremely cute. Such girl started walking over to me. Once she was in front of me, she stopped.

"Are you Hyoudou Issei-san?" she asked in a sweet tone.

"Yes. Why?" I asked her while wondering what she was doing here. That's when I noticed that her energy signature was that of a devil. A smirk started making it's way trough my face.

'Finally!' I screamed in my mind.

[What happened, master?] Chaos-chan asked in a surprised voice.

'The devils are finally contacting me.' I said happily.

[That's good. Tell me is something happens]

'Will do'

I then directed my attention back to the blonde. She started speaking why she had called me.

"I am here to bring you to the Occult Research Club" she said while giving me a smile.

Occult Research Club? Sounds nasty.

"Why?" I inquired.

"Buchou wishes to see you"

"And who might that Buchou be?" I asked while knowing who she was. I just needed to have some confirmation

"She is Rias Gremory" I smiled. Jackpot!

"I see..." I said as I got up from my desk, grabbed my bag, and looked at the girl. "Lead the way" I said in a monotone voice.

"Of course" she said while she started walking, with me following her closely. As we walked, I could once again hear various murmurs.

"The prince and the princess are together?!"

"This is like a dream come true!"

"Ah, I wished to have the prince all to myself."

"Die, handsome!"

I laughed lightly at all that. After the first week here, I came to noticed that the most of the students had started calling me the Prince of Kuoh academy. I must say that I kinda liked that. It felt good to be refereed to as royalty, even though they didn't mean it in that way. While spending my time in the academy, I also noticed that there was a female student called the Princess of Kuoh academy, although I had never met her. So this is the princess, huh? She does seem like one...

"You are new here, right?" The Princess said, trying to start a conversation as we walked.

"Yeah. This is still my second week" I said while putting my left hand behind the back of my neck.

"Even though you are new, you seem to be quite popular to the point of being called the Prince..." she said with a smile as she looked back at me.

"Well, yeah. I was also surprised. I had just arrived and already had a nickname... Oh yeah, the same can be said about you. They call you the Princess, right?" I said as I smiled back at her.

"Yes, they call me that." she said while blushing a little.

I then remembered something. She hadn't told me her name.

"Oh yeah, what's your name?" I asked curiously.

She stopped walking mid-way while her eyes widened.

"I forgot to introduce myself. How rude of me!" she said as she looked back at me "My name is Yumi Kiba," she said politely with a bow.

I extended my hand. "Nice to meet you, Yumi-san" She shook it.

We then continued walking towards the Occult Research Club. Since we had nothing to talk about, I decided to start a conversation, just as she had done before.

"Yumi-san"

"What?" she asked with her sweet voice.

"Do you happen to know what Rias-san wants with me?" I figured that that question would have been the one a normal student would have asked, so I decided to go with it.

She then shook her head. "I am sorry, I don't" She said in an apologizing tone. After that, we continued walking in silence. After walking for five more minutes, we were in front of the Old School Building.

I looked curiously at her. "It it here?"

She nodded. "Yes" She said as she opened the door and went inside. I quickly followed her lead. Once we were inside, we started walking trough some corridors, and after that we stopped in front of a large door. Yumi-san looked back at me.

"Can you wait here for some minutes?"

I nodded. "Sure". In reality, that's exactly what I needed.

She then walked inside and left me waiting on the outside. I instantly started using my chance.

'Chaos-chan'

[What, master?]

'Do me a favor. Give me the ability to sense the presence of evil pieces'

[Okay.]

After 2 seconds, I asked her.

'Done?' I was in a hurry, so I had to do things fast.

[Done] she answered back immediately.

I then close my eyes and activated my power and started searching for the presence of evil pieces. After some seconds, I was able to locate that she had 1 knight, 1 bishop, 1 rook and 8 pawn pieces remaining. There was also something else, but I couldn't quite figure out what it was, so I ignored it.

Damn, even if she uses the eight pieces, it wouldn't be enough. Also, it's not like she can use more than one type of piece on a single person. Hmm.. let's focus on the pawns and see if there is a mutant mutant piece.

I then concentrated on the pawn pieces. Soon enough, I found out that five of those pieces were mutation pieces. I then focused on them to find out their values. Four of them equaled 3 pieces and of them equaled 5 pieces. I smiled. That would make exactly twenty pieces, if counting the three remaining ones.

'Hey, Chaos-chan'

[What?]

'Could you make it so that my power will only require twenty pieces?'

[twenty? I would have to seal most of the powers I unsealed, including teleportation, matter creation and all others. I would also have to seal one of the Heavenly Dragons and Great Red.]

 **[Partner, seal Albion. He is boring]** Ddraig said, hoping that she wasn't the one being sealed.

( _Issei-sama, please don't seal me)_ Red-chan begged.

'Hmm... seal Ddraig, all of the powers you unsealed, with the exception of sensor, because I will need that in the future and seal Red-chan. That will only leave Weapon Birth, Sensor and Albion. Will all of them be around twenty pieces? I don't want to be too strong, but also not too weak, in order for her to be convinced that it would be most beneficial for her to use all those rare pieces on me, so around 18 and twenty pieces would be perfect' I continued, completely ignoring them. I also said to seal Ddraig because it would annoy her, since she asked for Albion to be sealed.

 **[What?! Seal me?! How dare you?!]** Ddraig said with an enraged voice.

 _(Issei-sama, are you really doing that?)_ Red-chan asked with a voice feigning hurt.

 **{At least Ddraig will be silent for a while}** Albion said with a happy voice.

[Yes, master. If you seal all that, the amounts of pieces needed for reincarnation will be exactly twenty] Chaos-chan also ignored them.

'Exactly twenty? Perfect. Seal them right now' I said while pretending to be oblivious to their pleas.

 **[No! Don't do that!]**

( _If that is your wish, I will do nothing against it)_ I smiled. Even though Red-chan had said that, I could sense immense anger coming from her voice.

 **{Thank you!}** Albion said with a voice full of happiness

[Master, but why do it right now? Wouldn't it be better to seal them on the moment you are being resurrected?] Ignoring them once more.

'No, Rias Gremory is a High Class devil. She will probably notice if my power changes on the moment of the resurrection and would find that strange. I want to have her already believe that I only had this power all along'

[You are aware that that Yumi person is a devil, and could have sensed you, right?]

'Yes, but she doesn't seem to have the power to do that. Either way, do it fast.'

[Okay, give me a sec]

 **[I WILL KILL YOU, PARTNER!]**

 **{Good bye, Ddraig. Hope you never come back~}**

 _(See you later, Issei-sama)_

After 3 seconds I could feel my power decreasing drastically.

[Done, master. I only have a question. Why leave the sensor ability? Was it only to make twenty exactly?]

'No, that's not the only reason. I will need that in order for me to be resurrected in the future'

[How so?]

'You will see soon enough'

[If you say so...]

'Oh yeah, just for guarantee, you can unseal them once I become a devil, right? I mean Red-chan and Ddraig?'

[Obviously.]

'Okay, just checking.'

[Master, but wouldn't the devils notice if your power increased by a huge amount if I release them after you become a devil?]

'Don't worry. I will already be a devil by then. There won't be the risk of Rias finding it suspicious and thinking twice about resurrecting me since she would have already done so'

[I see... quite smart of you, master]

'I haven't lived for infinity for nothing. I am bound to learn some tricks along the way'

[Can't say you are wrong, master...]

'Okay, talk later. I sense Yumi-chan coming' Just as I said that, the door opened and Yumi-chan came back.

"Sorry for the wait. Buchou was just getting ready" she said with an apologizing tone.

"No problem" I told her with a smile.

"They are waiting for you, come inside" she said as opened the door for me to pass.

"Okay" I said as I entered the room. The first thing I noticed was that it had some antique furniture and there were various magic circles throughout the place. I then noticed that there were various people in the room. A crimson-haired buxom girl was sitting in one of the sofas, with a white-haired girl with a small port sitting on the opposite couch while eating sweets. There was also a black haired buxom girl standing up holding a tray with cups full on to of it, along with a tea pot. Yumi then sat on the sofa that the white-haired girl was in.

"Good Mourning Hyoudou Issei-san," The red-haired girl said, catching my attention.

"Ah, good morning, Rias-san" I said as I quickly recognized the red-haired girl.

"Ara? You already know who I am?"

"Of course, the whole school knows you" I told her while giving her a smile.

"I see..." she started saying. "Either way, you must be curious about why I called you here, right?"

I nodded. "You could say that"

"Hmm... what did you do yesterday?" she asked while searching for the right words to say.

"I went on a date with a girl. Why do you ask?" I said in a confused tone while smirking internally. I decided that I would pretend to be oblivious to the supernatural world.

"At the end of the date, what happened?" she asked.

"Hmm... I don't really remember. We were in a fountain, but after that, everything is blurred. The first thing I remember after the fountain is entering my house." I said, pretending to have amnesia. I decided that I would play with them a little. Make them wonder why Yuuma would have erased my memory.

"Really?" she asked with a surprised tone.

"Yup," I told her while nodding.

"I see... that certainly is strange..." she murmured. All the other club members seemed to also be in deep thought.

"If that is all, may I go now?" I asked, since an anime was starting soon. I had already completed my business here, which was finding out if she could resurrect me or not.

"Ah, yes. Sorry to bother you" she said, still immersed in her thoughts. I had to hold back a chuckle. It sure was fun to tease people.

"Okay, bye" I said as I walked out of the door. I then started walking home. As I walked, I noticed that there was someone tailing me. I focused my sensor ability on her. She had the same energy signature as the small white-haired girl from the club room. I see... so she sent someone to watch my every move.

[You know that there is someone following you, right?] Chaos-chan asked.

'Yeah, I used my sensor ability. It's the small white-haired girl.'

[Ah, so that's why you chose to keep the sensor?]

'Nope. I have other plans for it'

[Let me guess. You won't tell me them, right?]

'Wow, you sure became smart, didn't you?'

[Oh well, I am waiting for you at home] she said as she stopped speaking.

I just sighed as the girl kept following me. I must say that she was rather good at that. No human would have been able to detect her. Even I was only able because of my high-awareness and sensor ability,

I shortly reached my house. The girl was still following me. As I opened the door, an idea appeared in my mind. A devious smirk started making its way trough my face. I then looked back at the exact position the girl was, which happened to be behind a trash can, while I kept the door opened.

"Want to come in?" I asked as I kept the door open.

No answer.

I sighed. "I know you are behind that trash can. Do you want to come in or not?" I asked while pretending to be annoyed. Sure enough, a small girl appeared from the trash can. Her face seemed slightly surprised.

"...How did you know?"

"It was pretty obvious. Who wouldn't noticed a cute girl like you following them?" I asked.

Her eyes widened slightly. "...Cute?"

I nodded. "Yup, really cute"

Her face than became slightly red "...I see..."

"So, are you coming in or not?"

"... No. I should probably lea-" before she could continue her sentence, her stomach grumbled.

Her blush increased ever so slightly.

"You hungry?" I asked with a hint of amusement.

"...Ah, no I-" her stomach interrupted her again.

"You sure? I have some food. You like sweets?" I asked, since I remembered her eating that in the clubroom.

She lowered her head. "...If you insist..." she said quietly as she walked over to the door and entered the house.

I smiled as I closed the door behind me and looked back at her. "The living room is over there. Watch some TV while I prepare the food" I told her with a smile. She simply looked up at me, nodded and went to the couch. Once she was sat, she turned on the TV and started watching a random show.

I smiled as I looked at the small girl. She was really quiet. I decided to just get her sweets for now. I went to the kitchen only to find Chaos-chan eating some tuna.

"Again?" I asked with a sweat-drop.

[Leave me alone] she said in my mind. At first, I was confused as to why she didn't talk normally, but quickly figured out that it was because of the white-haired girl.

'I will ignore that for now. Either way, can you make some sweets appear? You sealed my power, so use your own. Also, make the best tasting sweets possible'

[Okay] she said as she stopped eating her tuna and went near me. Once she was near, she made a plate full of Japanese and western sweets appear from thin air. They also seemed to be really well-made

[Is that amount good?] she asked.

I nodded 'It's perfect'

[Bye then] she said as she went back to eating tuna.

I told her that she would get addicted. But did she listen to me? No!

I sighed as I grabbed the plate and brought it to the white-haired girl. Her eyes widened the instant she saw the amount of sweets I was holding. She looked up at me.

"...Is all that for me?" she asked with an astonished face. I simply smiled while I nodded. Her eyes widened in joy as she quickly got the plate from my hands and placed it in her lap. She then slowly moved her hand to a sweet and grabbed it with extreme caution, as if handling a really important thing, and brought it to her mouth. The moment it entered her mouth, her expression became one of pure ecstasy. I must say that I was surprised by that because of her previous lack of reaction. She then started chewing it slowly, as if trying to absorb every last droop of it's sweetness.

I smiled as I sat down near her, changed the channel to the one I liked and started watching the anime I was waiting for. As I watched it, I could feel her gaze in me as she ate candies. I decided to start a conversation.

"Do you mind telling me why you were following me?" I asked while sparing her a side-glance.

"...I can't tell you" she told me as she filled her mouth with one more sweet.

"Why not?"

"...It's confidential" she said in a serious tone.

"Ah... I see..." I said as I noticed that she wouldn't tell me the reason, even though I knew what it was.

"...Why did you invite me inside?" she asked while she stared at me.

"Why wouldn't I? Either way, what bad would come from inviting a cute girl like you home?" I said. In that moment I noticed that what I said could be misunderstood in a way that could lead me to jail. Thankfully, she didn't misunderstand.

"... I see..." she said as she continued eating her sweets. After a while she looked back at me.

"... What time is it?"

I looked at my cellphone. "It's 7pm" Her eyes immediately widened. She then placed the plate that only had few sweets left on the sofa and looked at me.

"...I'm sorry. I have to go" she said as she started walking to the door. Just as she was about to exit the house, I had an idea. Might as well increase my relationship with her, right?

'Chaos-chan. Make three times the amount of sweet you made before but this time in a bag'

[Okay] Once she said, a large bag full of sweets appeared in my hands. I then ran to the front door, only to see the white-haired girl about to close it.

"Wait" I said, making her stop mid-way.

"...What?" she asked as she tilted her head to the side.

I then handed her the bag. She looked curiously at it before peeking inside, to check it's contents. Her eyes widened as she looked back at me.

"...Is all this for me?" she asked with an astonished face.

I nodded. "Yeah, I have a lot of sweets here, so I thought I would give you some"

"Thank you" she said while looking at me in a new light. I chuckled at that. This girl was so adorable!

She then started closing the door, but before she could, I stopped her.

"Hey, I never got your name" I told her while I held the door.

Her eyes widened once more. "...Sorry, I forgot. My name is Koneko Toujou." she said before she went back to closing the door.

I simply smiled at her. "See you at school tomorrow, Koneko-chan" I said before she fully closed the door. I then went back to the living room. Chaos-chan quickly jumped on the sofa and went to lay down on my lap.

"Why did you invite her?" she asked as I passed my hand trough her fur.

"Thought I would have some fun. I also thought that it would be interesting to increase my relationship points with that cute little girl" I told her.

"You are watching way too much anime."

"Why is that?"

"Relationship points? Seriously master? I swear that if you say you want to "raise flags" I will forbid you from watching anime."

"What are you talking about? People say "relationship points" nowadays."

"As if"

"You know what? I won't discuss with you. I have some planning to do." I said as I started thinking about the next day.

* * *

 **Time skip - Next day after school**

I was happy. I had been able to sleep throughout the whole school day without any interruption. I calmly walked home while whistling. As I walked, I activated my sensor ability. I immediately was able to sense every energy signature that fell in my sensor area. My sensor area was a 500m X 500m area. In other words, I could sense every person that was half-kilometer away from me.

As I searched trough the various energy signatures, I found the one that I was looking for. A pitch black one that was much bigger than the ones around it. I smiled as I started walking in it's direction after checking that no one was following me today. After walking for a bit, I was in front of a man who was wearing a large, pale violet trench coat. He had his back face to me.

"Hey, you there," I told him, catching his attention. He immediately looked back at me. His eyes then widened when he noticed who I was.

"You..." he murmured as he looked at me with widened eyes. "Didn't Raynare kill you?" he said with disbelief.

Ah, so Yuuma-chan's real name is Raynare. Hmm... I prefer the name Yuuma, but Raynare also has it's own charm.

"Ray-who?" I asked, pretending to not understand what her was saying.

"Raynare. Your ex-girlfriend." he told me.

"Ah, Yuuma-chan?"

"Yes... Wait! Why am I talking with you?! I have to kill you!" he said as wings sprouted from his back. Thankfully, he didn't get a dominatrix outfit like Raynare. I would have had nightmare for days if I were to see a middle-aged man wearing that outfit.

"I don't know what happened, but I am gonna finish Raynare's job!" he said before he made a spear made of light appear on his hand and threw it at me. I quietly watched, without moving, as the spear sailed trough the air and pierced my stomach. I hold back the urge to scream. After being a human for a long time I came to the conclusion that pain wasn't a really good feeling.

[Master?!] Chaos-chan screamed in my mind.

 **{What are you doing, Issei?}** Albion asked with a worried voice.

'Worry not. This is all part of the plan.' I told them with a smirk.

[How is getting pierced by a light spear part of your plan?!]

'Chaos-chan, think a little. I want to be resurrected as a devil.'

[I see! So this was your plan all along. You got the sensor ability so you could search for a fallen angel and have him kill you!] she exclaimed as she reached realization.

'Smart, aren't ya?' I said in irony.

[It isn't my fault. I was too shocked to think clearly]

I sweat-dropped at that. Seems like she was forgetting something.

'You do remember that I can come back to my previous body whenever I want to, right?'

[Ah...i had forgotten] I sighed. She definitely wasn't getting tuna tonight.

I then looked around and saw that the trenchcoat fallen angel had already gone away. I smiled. All that's left is that. I then placed my hand in my pocket and took out the leaflet. Just as I was about to call for the devils, I noticed that the wound in my stomach wouldn't be enough to kill me.

I cursed under my breath. That fallen angel can't even do a job as simple as that? I then sighed as I made a light sword by using my sacred gear and pierced myself in my left-lung. Blood started flowing to my mouth. I smiled while ignoring the immense pain. Now all I need to do is call her!

I then started thinking about wanting to live and the things I would do, making sure to put a lot of greed in my thoughts. I did that because when Chaos-chan taught me about those magic-circles, she said that only humans with strong greed can activate them, so I stared thinking in the greediest way I could. Sure enough, a red light started appearing near me. From it, a buxom girl with crimson hair appeared.

I then closed my eyes and pretended to be unconscious. From what I could figure, I would be able to keep my consciousness for four more minutes. I decided that I would use that chance to see her reaction.

"So he called" Rias said as she moved over to my body. I then heard she get something from her pocket. She then brought that something near me. Instantly, that something dropped to the ground with a loud thud.

"What?! Twenty one pieces are needed?!" She screamed in surprise. I started laughing internally. Her reaction must have been priceless... wait. I then stopped my laughing as I noticed something. Did she just say 21?!

'Chaos-chan, why did she say twenty one?!' I screamed in my mind.

[Huh? Let me check... ah, seems like I had calculated wrong at the time! Sorry, master]

Holy shit! What am I gonna do now? Her pawns only amounts to twenty, and she can't use more than one type of piece in the same person. Damn it! My whole plan failed. Now I will have to go back to my original body and start thinking of a new plan! Chaos-chan is gonna suffer later!

'You don't miscalculate something like that! That cost me my whole plan!'

[Sorry. Can't you just turn back time?]

'I can, but it's boring as hell' I whined. I could easily go back in time, but it felt boring to do that. It took the thrill out of things. Just as I was about to quarrel with Chaos-chan again, I heard Rias getting various things from her pocket and placing them on top of me.

I could feel nine small things on top of me. I activated my sensor and noticed that they were the eight pawns and another piece. It seemed different from all the other pieces that were describe in the info Chaos-chan gave me. Strangely, I felt that signature familiar. My eyes widened when I noticed that it was the energy signature I couldn't figure out when I was in the club-room. Just what could that be?

"You better be worth it!" Rias exclaimed as she started the ritual. I then noticed that the four minutes were about to pass.

'You are paying for this, Chaos-chan,' I said mentally before passing out.

* * *

 **So, this is the third chapter! Hope you guys liked. Members that I will add to the harem(I already have the full list. I will slowly reveal it in order not to give spoilers): Red-chan, Chaos-chan,Albion and Draig.**

 **One more thing, as you guys can see, I changed the evil piece system. On my version, you can't put two different pieces in the same body. Ex: Can't place a bishop and a pawn, but can place 2 bishops. There is only one piece that can be placed with any other pieces. You will find out which piece it is in the next chapter. In case you guys are wondering, Issei can get out of the peerage whenever he wants because he can make a power that allows him to remove the evil pieces.**

 **Hope you guys review!**

 **See you guys next chapter!**


	4. I Am A Devil!

**So this is chapter 4! Yay! So, I must say that I am sorry for taking this long to post this chapter! Seriously, two weeks is too much! Either way, I am really sorry.**

 **Some important things: Issei won't stay on Rias peerage for a long time. This is just so that you people can know.**

 **Well, guess that there is nothing less to say. Oh yeah, remember to review!**

* * *

"Damn it, Chaos-chan!" I screamed as I woke up. I then noticed that I was no longer at the park being resurrected by Rias Gremory. I was currently in my room, acting like a delusional idiot.

"Ah, seems like I am back in my room, huh?" I said as I quickly figured out that after passing out during the resurrection, Rias had brought me back to my room. I then looked at my body, trying to notice something different. I found nothing.

"Hey, Chaos-chan," I said while eying the cat who was sleeping soundly next to me. Damn, that's some deep sleep to not wake up even with me screaming like that, huh? Chaos-chan then slowly opened her eyes and looked at me curiously.

"What?" she said with a sleepy tone.

"Did the resurrection work?" I asked since I was expecting some change in my body. Chaos-chan simply looked at me as if looking at an idiot.

"You are alive, aren't you?"

I shook my head. "I am talking about if I became a Devil or not."

"Ah..." she said before she eyed me closely. "Yeah, it was a success, why?"

"It's just that I feel no change in my body..."

"Hmm... look at yourself with sensor," she suggested. I then did that. The first ting I noticed was that my aura that used to be white was now a slight red. That meant that I had become a Devil, albeit a weak one, because my red aura was just bordering red, kinda pink.

"Yeah, seems like I became one..." I started. I then remembered something from the day before. "Hey, leaving the matter about you being horrible at math aside, what pieces did Rias use to resurrect me?" I asked, while planning on giving her a scolding for messing up the number of pieces afterward. Seriously, how can someone miscalculate something as important as that?! My freaking life was on the life...Well, not really, since I am immortal, but still...

"The pieces, huh?" Chaos-chan pondered as she ignored my insult. "Well, she did use eight Pawns, but there is some other piece inside you that I can't recognize. It's also much more powerful than all other pieces, much more than a mutated Queen."

My eyes widened. "More powerful than a mutated Queen?" Chaos-chan simply nodded.

"Wow..." I muttered as I thought about what it could be. As far as I knew, chess only had Pawns, Queens, Knights, Bishops, Queens and Kings, so what could possibly be this mystery piece? Well, no use thinking abut that now. Might as well just ask Rias later.

I then directed my attention to more important matters, in other words, wings.

"Hey, how do I activate my wings?" I asked immediately. I couldn't wait to be able to fly again. When I used to still have my old body, I would be either sleeping or flying.

"Just think about something coming out of your back," Chaos-chan said as she started stretching in her cat form. I nodded as I began to imagine wings going appearing out of my back. Sure enough, after some seconds of concentrating, two things appeared out of my back. I looked at them in a confused expression.

"The hell is this?" I said as I pointed at my so-called wings. Behind my back were two strange-looking things that seemed to be out of a low-budget children shows. It was as if a person got bat wings that a three years old kid drew, placed it on Paint and filled it black. It was utterly ridiculous. I was expecting some cool looking wings, not this low-budget crap.

"Your wings, why?" Chaos-chan asked with a confused expression.

"You must be kidding me. Don't tell me that these are Devil's wings," I said, hoping that there was a misunderstanding. Seriously, if Devils have these wings, I am regretting my decision.

"No, they are the real deal"

"You sure?" I asked, still not quite convinced.

Chaos-chan nodded. She then made a photo appear in front of me. It was of the original Leviathan.

"See?" She asked as I grabbed the photo.

Just as she had said, the wings were truly like that. But, there was something Levi-tan had that I didn't. He had much, much more wings. About ten extra wings. Even though they looked horrible with only one pair, with six pairs they seemed quite badass. I looked back at Chaos-chan.

"Hey, how come he has twelve wings?" I asked. She then walked over to me and looked at the picture. She turned her head to me.

"It's because he is a Maou. Maou-class Devils have twelve wings," She explained.

"I see..." I started. "Hey, can you do me a favor?" I asked her.

"What?"

A smile appeared on my face. "Make me a Maou-class Devil"

She then shrugged her cat shoulders before my body started glowing. I felt as if my whole body structure was being modified. It wasn't a bad feeling, in fact, it felt pleasant. Suddenly, my previous pink-like-red aura turned into a blazing crimson. At the same moment, ten more wings appeared from my back. My smile widened.

"Now that's what I am talking about," I said as I eyed my new wings. Now I looked cool. A thought suddenly crossed my mind.

"Hey, how many wings does Sir-chan has?" I asked her curiously

"Since he is Maou-class, he also has twelve."

"Hmm... I don't like the thought of being on the same level as the stupid-boy. Give me twelve more wings," I ordered.

"Sure," she said before I started glowing once more. This time, the feeling was much stronger. Now, it was as if I was being destroyed and regenerated, instead of simply changed. Nevertheless, it was still pleasant. Just like before, my aura changed, my previous crimson-aura became a pitch-black aura. Twelve more wings also appeared from my back.

"Awesome!" I screamed as I looked at my new wings. Chaos-chan simply sighed. It was as if her eyes were saying "How can you be so childish?"

Chaos-chan then shook her head. "Either way, right now you are Legendary Devil, a class of Devil that only the original Lucifer achieved."

My eyes widened. "Lulu-chan was on this level? Hm... give me more twenty-four wings," I said, wanting to once more double my amount of wings.

"You sure? It would be troublesome to control forty-eight wings," she warned. I sighed and looked at her with a superior look.

"Who do you take me for? I am the coolest, badassest and most powerful being in the entire universe. There is nothing I can't handle," I said with a prideful tone.

"And the least modest..." Chaos-chan muttered. "Either way, don't say that I didn't warn you, master," She said before my body started glowing once more. This time, my body was literally destroyed before being reconstructed from scratch. Thankfully, Chaos-chan took off my sense of pain, so I felt nothing. When it was done, I looked at my aura. It was a deep black with golden colored wisps of energy coming out of it. I also noticed that ever since transforming for the first time, it never increased in size, only in color.

After analyzing my aura, I willed for my wings to appear. Immediately. Forty-eight pitch-black wings with gold marks appeared from back. After trying to control them, I reached the conclusion that it was impossible. Controlling forty-eight different limbs at the same time? Hard as hell. I simply retracted them to my back.

"So, what am I now?" I asked Chaos-chan.

"No being ever reached such level, so why don't you name it?" she suggested.

"Hmm... I shall name this level... I know! Badass Devil!" I exclaimed. Chaos-chan looked at me with a dead-panned look.

"Seriously? Badass Devil?"

I nodded. "Yup."

"Oh well, I am in no place to argue..." she muttered. "Oh yeah, I will have to transform you to a low-class Devil before school starts. I believe that I don't need to explain why"

I nodded. Everyone expected me to be a low-class Devil. Imagine their reaction if a Badass Devil appeared out of nowhere. I then remembered something that was bugging me.

"Hey, how come the amount of energy doesn't increase? Just the color changes?"

"Ah, I was keeping it concealed. Want me to release it?" she asked. I nodded. At that moment, I immediately understood why she had kept it concealed. Suddenly, my pitch black aura that used to only cover my body, started covering two-thirds of the world. "Conceal it!" I ordered immediately. Chaos-chan did it on the same instant.

"See why I concealed it? Right now, I am sure that everyone in the world has felt your aura. I wouldn't be surprised if members from all three factions started arriving here", She said. She then stopped and mused over something. "Want me to erase everyone's memories from this incident?" I immediately nodded. Instantly, Chaos-chan glowed white.

"Done," she said as she eyed me. I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding. I didn't want to blow my cover yet. I wanted to experience the live of a normal Devil as much as I could.

"Okay, change me to a low-class again," I asked her as I laid down on my bed. Instantly, my body glowed, and on the next moment, I was back to being a lowly Devil.

"How much time left for school?"

"Hmm..." Chaos-chan said. "About fifteen minutes"

"Fifteen minutes, huh?" I said before I went back to sleep. Chaos-chan sweat-dropped.

"Are you really going to sleep?"

"Yup" I said with my eyes closed. "School is five minutes from here, so... wake me up in fifteen minutes. Getting to school five minutes late won't be a problem"

"Alright" She said before she jumped off the bed and went to her room, probably to eat tuna. I swear, I should really prohibit her from eating that. She is getting way too addicted.

I then entered the dream-realm.

* * *

 **Dream World**

I found myself in the middle of the streets. I looked around. I seemed to be close to my house.

Well, since I am dreaming, I might as well do whatever the hell I want... well, it's not like I couldn't do that in the real world in the first place, it's just that there are no consequences in the dream world. One of the perks of being the strongest being to have ever existed was to always have lucid dreams, no exception.

Let's see... Should I try going to a random country and destroy it? I mused over the endless possibilities. As I thought, I wasn't aware as a person approached me.

"Seems like you survived"

I immediately looked forward to see a middle-aged man wearing a trench coat. He happened to have a pair of dark black Angel wings. I immediately recognized who it was. It was the Fallen Angel who had tried to kill me before. I looked at him annoyingly.

"You know... You had one job!" I exclaimed, surprising him "You were supposed to kill me, a lowly human, but you couldn't accomplish even that. It doesn't really feel good to pierce yourself with a sword, you know?"

"What are you talking about? This is the first time we are seeing each other" He said with a confused look. My eyes widened as I noticed that the dream was like the time he found me for the first time. So he meant I survived from Rayanare's attack, huh?

"Either way, that doesn't matter. Now be prepared to face death!" He exclaimed before he flew up in the sky. I then sighed and made a sword appear in my hand. Even though this is a dream, might as well get back at him for not killing me like he should have.

Just as I was about to charge at him, his clothes started shining. I eyed him strangely. After some second, he stopped. I looked at him once more. I SERIOUSLY wish I hadn't. That middle-aged man was wearing the same leather dominatrix outfit that Yuuma wore.

I felt like my eyes were burning. The scene in front of me was unbearable. I felt like vomiting. Seeing that fat, middle-aged man wearing straps? Hell no! I would never forget that gruesome scene. I immediately lift up my sword to my head. Just as I was about pierce my eyes with my sword and barf at the same time, I was awakened by Chaos-chan.

* * *

 **Human world**

I threw my fist at my eyes, making a sharp pain make it's way trough my body. I then noticed that I was no longer my sword, and was back in my human. Seemed like I had woken up. I looked around to see Chaos-chan with a worried expression.

"Are you alright, master?" She asked worriedly. "I heard you screaming, so I woke you up"

I shook my head. I decided to keep my dream to myself. I couldn't bring my self to tell it to Chaos-chan. She probably would be scared for life just from imagining it.

"It's alright now" I said with a smile, although I was still trying to get that image out of my mind.

"I see..." Chaos-chan said. "Either way, you still has ten minutes left before school. Want to sleep more?"

"Oh god no! No way in hell I am continuing that dream! In fact..." I eyed Chaos-chan carefully. "Could you please erase my memories from that dream?"

"Sure, but why?" Chaos-chan asked with a confused expression while tilting her head to the side.

"Don't ask, just do it," I ordered. Chaos-chan simply shrugged before my head started shining. The next second, I had no recollection of the horrible nightmare I had had.

"Thanks," I muttered before I got up and walked to the bathroom. I then filled my hands with water before throwing it at my face, taking all tiredness away from me. I walked out of the bathroom and looked at Chaos-chan.

"Okay, I am going now" I said before I opened my room's (Late parent's room) door and walked out. I then climbed down the stair and went to the entrance of the house. Just as I was about to open the door to go out, Chaos-chan called out to me.

"Are you really going to school on your pajamas and without your back-pack?" she asked from behind me. My eyes widened as I looked down and noticed that I was still on my pajamas. I looked back at Chaos-chan and scratched the back of my head sheepshily.

"Sorry, forgot" I said before I walked over to her. "Since I can have my powers back, can you unlock mater creation for me again?" I asked her once I was close to her. I had already been resurrected as a Devil, so I could have my original powers back.

"Sure" she said before I suddenly felt power enter my body. I smirked as I made my pajamas transform into my school uniform. I then made my back-pack with all my materials appear, along with a pillow inside it. I had decided that the desk was getting uncomfortable, so I decided to bring a pillow for the first time today.

As I eyed my uniform to make sure there was nothing wrong with it, I remembered something. "Chaos-chan, unseal Red-chan and Ddraig now" I said. Those two must be angry at me for sealing them. The sooner I unseal them the better.

"On it," she said before I once more felt power surge trough my body. Instantly I heard voices.

( _Master, I please don't seal me. I can't bare to be seal again)_

 **[Please don't seal me! I, the Welsh Dragon, am begging you!]**

I listed to the voices with a confused expressions. Do they have no recollection of being sealed? I looked back at Chaos-chan. She had a cat-like smirk. (Obviously, she _is_ a cat)

I immediately understood that while sealed, it was as if they consciousness were frozen, which means that they have no memories of being sealed, because they didn't feel it.

I chuckled before I addressed them.

'I already unsealed you guys'

 _(What?)_

 **[Huh?]**

'Chaos-chan froze your minds while you were sealed. I have already been resurrected, don't worry'

 **[I see...]**

 _(You are so kind, master)_

I chuckled once more. I had originally thought they would give me a hard time for sealing them, but I was worrying for nothing. I was interrupted of my thoughts by a certain white dragon.

 **{Already? It was good while it lasted~}** Albion murmured in a sad tone.

 **[Oh, shut up, White One!]**

 **{Make me!}**

 **[You bastard...]**

I sighed as I listed to their interaction. The two heavenly dragons, being of ultimate power were acting like children. Who would have though? Either way, I can't say nothing about them since I also do act like that...

'Either way, leave that for later. I am late for school,' I said as I walked out of the door after saying good bye to Chaos-chan.

 **[Do you even care about school? All you do is sleep]**

'That may be the case, but I still have to keep going. Even more now that I am a Devil.'

 **[If you say so...]**

'Either way, let's just head back to school quietly.

* * *

 **Time Skip – 7 Minutes**

I calmly entered my classroom. The teacher had just arrived. He spared me a look before opening his bag and starting write things on the black-board. I, for one, simply walked to my desk, sat on the chair and placed my head on the desk. The other students just looked at me before sighing. I smiled, seems like no one dared to interrupt me. Even the teacher didn't even bother to look at me again.

Just as I was about to sleep, the teacher coughed, gaining everyone's attention, including mine.

"We have a transfer student today" He addressed the students. He then looked at the door "Come on it"

At the moment he had said transfer student, everyone gained expectant looks on their faces. Just from looking at them I could guess that the boys wanted a hot girl and the girls a hot guy. Humans are so easy to read...

The door then opened and a black haired buxom girl walked in. She had beautiful purple eyes. She gracefully walked in the classroom. Every boy had a satisfied face while the girls looked disappointed.

I looked at the girl. "Yuuma-chan?" I muttered weakly before laying my head on my deck again. At that moment, something clicked in my head and I looked up. "Yuuma-chan?!" I screamed, making everyone look back at me.

Yuuma smiled at me. "Ara, Issei-kun?" she said in a cute voice. Instantly, everyone one one class started murmuring...

"He knows the transfer student?"

"How does prince know her?"

"Kyaa! The prince is so handsome!"

"Die handsome!"

...And so on. I simply shook my head and concentrated at the Fallen Angel who was looking at me with kind eyes. The teacher looked between the two of us.

"Do you two happen to know each other?" The teacher said with a surprised look.

Yuuma-chan nodded. "Yes, Issei-kun is my boy-" I immediately recognized what she was about to say and interrupted her.

"Yes! We are childhood friends! I thought she was in Germany! Right, Yuuma-chan?" I said while sending her a deadly look.

"Ah yes, we are childhood friends. I only got back from Germany recently, so Issei-kun didn't know and was surprised" She lied with a very convincing voice.

"I see. Well, why don't you introduce yourself for the rest of the class for now?" The teacher offered.

"Yes sensei!" Yuuma said before turning back to us, students "I am Amano Yuuma. Please take care of me!" she said politely with a bow in the end.

Everyone just nodded. The boys had lewd looks on their faces.

"Well, why don't you sit next to Hyoudou-kun?" The teacher offered. Yuuma-chan gladly took the offer with a nod and went to sit on the desk next to me. Once she was sited, I looked at her.

"The hell you doing here?" I said in a low tone, so no one could hear.

"What are you talking about, Issei-kun? I am here to study," she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I looked at her incredulously. Didn't she learn a lesson last time? I freaking crushed her and she still dares to bother me again? Even more on my sacred sleeping place?

"You have a death-wish?" I asked her in a low-tone.

"Look, I am sorry about last time," she said with a sad look "You see, Azazel-sama was watching our fight, and after he saw what happened, he took me out of the Kokabiel faction and placed me under his direct command. He then ordered me to observe you"

I looked at her as I analyzed the info she had given me. Apparently, there were factions in the Fallen Angels world or something?

"Factions?" I asked her with a curious look.

"Yes, Factions," She explained "You see, there is a Fallen Angel organization called Grigori. In it, Azazel is the most powerful person. Bellow him are various leader, each one of them has it's own faction, with it's subordinates. I was on the faction of Kokabiel-sama, and he ordered me to kill you. After I failed, Azazel took me out of Kokabiel's faction and brought me over to his own faction. He then ordered me to watch over you. Understand?"

I nodded slowly as I took in the information she had given me. So, Azazel is now the leader of an organisation? Seems like intresting, but... I am in the middle of the math class. I shouldn't be thinking too much. I should just sleep like always and leave thinking about that for later.

"Okay, either way, just don't bother me" I said before I took out the pillow from my backpack and placed it on top of my table. I then laid down on it.

"Issei-kun!" Yuuma-chan whispered to me. I looked up and saw that the whole class was staring strangely at me.

"What?" I asked the whole class. Everyone, including the teacher, with the exception of Yuuma-chan, simply shook their heads and went back to the lesson. Yuuma-chan looked at them with a disbelieving look.

"How come they aren't bothered by the fact that you are sleeping? Even more so with a pillow?" She asked with an astonished expression.

"Let's just say that I earned the right to sleep," I said before I laid my head in the pillow once more. I could feel that Yuuma was still staring at me, but I decided to ignore it. As I concentrated on trying to sleep, I noticed that I was feeling cold.

"Cold" I muttered before I used matter creation to make a sheet appear on my back pack. I then took it out naturally before placing it on top of me. Once more, the whole class looked at me with a strange look before returning back to the lesson. Yuuma still kept staring at me. Once more, I ignored her.

"Comfy" I said as I snuggled further into my pillow. I quickly entered deep sleep, Yuuma's gaze on me never wavering me.

* * *

 **Time Skip - Lunch Break**

I was suddenly woken up by a voice calling out to me. I looked up slowly from my comfortable pillow.

"What?" I said with vehemence. Let's just say that I don't like being waken up.

"Good afternoon, Hyoudou-kun" said a voice to my right. I looked at my side and saw Yumi-san again. I smiled a bit. She sure was cute.

"Hello, Yumi-san. To what do I owe the pleasure?" I asked her with a smile.

"Buchou would like to speak with you once more" She said with a smile.

"I see," I said as I slowly stood up from my desk. I looked over to her. "Let's go?"

She nodded. Just as she was about to start walking, she stopped and looked over to me. "I suggest that you bring you backpack."

I looked over to her strangely. It was still lunch break. Why would I bring my backpack?

"Why?"

She smiled. "There may be a chance that it take quite some time By the time we finish, school may have already ended. So, in order for not to have to head back to the classroom again, I suggest that you bring your backpack" she explained.

"Can I just skip class like that?" I looked at her strangely.

She nodded. "Yes. If it's for meeting with Buchou, you won't be penalized for skipping class"

"I see..." I said as I placed my pillow and sheet on my back pack. I then picked it up and placed it in my shoulder. I looked over to her "Let's go?"

She nodded as we started walking out of the classroom, everyone staring at us. Amidst the staring, there was a peculiar one that was giving off killing intent directed at Yumi-san. I looked back at the direction and saw Yuuma with an angry expression. I see... of course she would be angry. Yumi-san was a Devil, after all.

I simply ignored her and walked out of the classroom. Once we were in the corridor, Yumi-san looked back at me.

"So, Hyoudou-kun, why were you sleeping with a pillow and a sheet in the classroom?" she asked curiously as we walked.

"Long story," I said. She understood that I wouldn't budge on that, so she remained quiet. Something then popped up on my mind.

"Hey, does Rias-san has a lot of influence in this school?" I asked her since she said that if it for meeting Rias-san, I wouldn't be penalized.

"You wouldn't even imagine..." she muttered.

"I see..." I muttered as we continued walking.

After some minutes, we finally reached the club-room. Yumi-san then knocked on the door.

"May we come in?"

Instantly, a voice responded "Yes, come in"

Yumi-san looked back at me before opening the door. I quickly came in. Just like last time, everyone was already there. Koneko-chan, Rias-san and Akeno-san. Yumi-san quickly hurried over to the sofa, sitting down next to Koneko-chan, who was eating sweets like always.

"Good morning, Issei-san" Rias Gremory greeted me.

"How are you, Hyoudou-san?" Akeno-san said.

Koneko's face instantly lit up the moment she saw me. She looked at me in happiness.

"Issei!" she exclaimed. Everyone immediately looked at Koneko-chan with surprised expressions. Hell, even I was surprised. She immediately threw away the sweets that were on her hand and came running over to me and hugged me. Everyone's eyes widened even further.

"Hello?" I said, unsure of what to say. She just hugged me tighter. I then noticed that she smelled strange.

'Chaos-chan, do you have any idea of what's happening?' I asked my loyal servant. I had a feeling that she might now what was going on.

[It may have been the sweets...]

'Sweets? The ones I gave her yesterday?'

[Yes]

My eyes widened.

'What the hell did you put in them?'

[Catnip]

My eyes widened. 'What the fuck, Chaos-chan! Why would you give catnip to a Devil?!' I screamed in my mind.

[She is part nekomata]

'Really?' I was surprised and happy at the same time. I wonder if she has cat-ears and a tail...

[Yes]

'Still, I thought that catnip only made them lazy or something and not attached to me'

[Catnip has different effects on nekomatas. It will make them attached to the person who gave it to them.]

'The hell is up with that?!'

[Don't ask me. Because you seemed to want to gain her trust, I gave her catnip, since it was the fastest way]

I sighed. 'Chaos-chan, I wanted to gain her trust with my kindness, and not to buy it'

[I see... well, the effect will pass in about two weeks]

'If you say so...' I said mentally before I directed my attention once more to the surprised club-room. You see, even though I had a full conversation with Chaos-chan, it was as if it only took three seconds. Time passes much more slowly when I am talking in my mind. It's something I created.

"Hyoudou-kun, what is happening?" Rias-san said as soon as she broke from her stupor. I simply shrugged my shoulders.

"No idea" I said before I walked over to one of the sofas, Koneko-chan following me. I then placed my bag on the sofa and sat down next to it. The moment I sat down on the sofa, she sat on my lap. I decided to ignore her actions for the time being. Apparently, the rest of the people in the clubroom also decided to do that.

"So, why did you call me?" I asked Rias-san once I was comfortable.

"Issei-san, I suppose you have noticed that your body has been acting strange, right?"

I shook my head. "Not really,". In reality, I wasn't lying. I was feeling just like I was yesterday, like a Human.

"No?" Rias-san said with a surprised expression.

"Nope" I said again.

"Hmm... does sun light feel unconformable to you?" She suggested.

I shook my head. "Nope"

"Hmm... you sure?"

"Pretty much," I answered back with a laid-back expression. Why would sun-light feel uncomfortable? As far as I knew, she changed me into a Devil, not a vampire.

"It should?" I asked.

Rias-san nodded slowly, as if thinking of something. "Strange..." she muttered. Everyone had a surprised expression, except for Koneko-chan. She seemed happy from being on my lap.

"So, anything more?" I asked. If they weren't going to tell me about Devils, I might as well go back to sleep in class.

"Ah, Yes!" Rias-san exclaimed as she was broken from her stupor "Issei-san, do you know of the supernatural?"

"Ah yes, it's a relatively good series. Kinda fun to watch, but I am more into animes" I said with a hidden smirk. Might as well make fun of them.

"Ah, no." She said with a confused expression. "Not the series. I am talking about mysterious things on earth, like Devils, Angels and those kind of things"

"Devils? Angels?" I asked curiously. "You on drugs?" Again, I held back a smirk.

"No!" she exclaimed. "I am not on drugs!"

"Sure seems like it..."

She shook her head. "Either way, I must tell you something"

"What?" Seriously, I was getting annoyed. Just say that you are a freaking Devil already.

"Those things about Angels, Devils, demons, vampires... everything is real" She said with a serious expression.

I looked at her with a dead-panned look. I then directed my attention to Akeno-san, who was holding an a tea cup.

"Did you put something on the tea?" I asked her while eying the tea that was on Rias's hand.

She chuckled. "Ara, ara, Issei-san. You are a funny person, aren't you?" Her tone was sultry as hell. Is she trying to seduce me or something?

"I try," I said while sending her a smile. Koneko-chan pinched my leg in annoyance. I decided to ignore her altered behavior.

"Hyoudou-kun, I assure you that I am completely normal," Rias said, getting my attention back to her.

"If you say so..."

A tick mark appeared on her forehead. Perfect, she was getting annoyed! I love making people annoyed!

"Either way, as I was saying, the supernatural is real. And now you are part of it" She finally said.

"Okay..." I said slowly. "How so?"

"You see, you were killed yesterday."

"Killed?"

"Yes, killed. But I resurrected you, making you a Devil"

I instantly looked back at Akeno-san. "Are you _sure_ that there is nothing on the tea?"

"Hyoudou Issei-san!" Rias snapped.

"What?"

"Pay attention! This is important!" She exclaimed in annoyance.

"Okay, so you expect me to believe that I am a Devil? What proof do you have?" I asked her suspiciously.

Her angry expression became a smirk.

"This," she said before those badly-drawn wings from before grew out of her back. Suddenly, wings also grew from the back of everyone else in the clubroom except me.

I looked at the wings with a surprised expression. "That's some high-level cosplay you got there."

She became annoyed again. "This is not cosplay. These are real wings"

"Yeah, and pigs fly," I told her with irony.

She became annoyed again. "Akeno, show him!"

Akeno-san simply looked back at Rias in confusion "Show him what?"

"Argh!" She exclaimed in annoyance. She then looked back at me "Look closely, Issei-san!" She said before a small black ball of energy appeared on her hands. She then threw it one of the tea cups. It was completely obliterated.

My eyes narrowed as I noticed the magic that she had used. She had just used destruction magic! Why the hell does she has that?! Don't tell me that Sir-chan taught her that?! I remember clearly telling him that one of the conditions for me giving him destruction magic was that he must never teach it to anybody else. He was definitely getting a scolding the next time I meet him.

I tried to look surprised at the magic instead of angered. "How did you that?" I asked in the most surprised tone that I could muster.

A smug expression appeared on Rias's face. "Do you believe me now?"

At that moment I decided that I had toyed with them for too long. Let's just get this over with. I then moved my head slowly widened my narrowed eyes. "Yes..."

"Good. Now, as I was saying, I made you a Devil" she said once more.

"Me?" I asked while pointing at myself.

"Yes. As proof, I can show you your wings. To bring them out, just think of it coming out of your back" She said.

I then nodded as I did as I was told. In reality, after bringing them out in the morning, I could already do it without a problem, but I decided to pretend to concentrate hard. Suddenly, black wings sprouted out of my backs. I tried looking back at with a surprised and then back at Rias.

"Wow!" I exclaimed. Her smug smile just grew wider.

"Good. Now that you know that you are a Devil, I must tell you some things."

"Like what?"

"You see, the being who killed yesterday was a Fallen Angel," she started.

"Fallen Angel?"

"Yes" she said. "Fallen Angel are beings who once used to be Angels, but fell from heaven because of impure desires," I nodded my head slowly at her explanation.

"Why did he kill me?"

Her smirk widened. "You see, you have something powerful inside you"

"Inside me?"

"Yes. It's called a Sacred Gear"

"Sacred Gear?" I asked. "What's that?"

"Long ago, God created a system - The Sacred Gear System. It places powerful things inside humans." She exclaimed. "You see, there are various kinds of sacred gears; some are used for fighting, some for support, and various other things. In reality, most important persons in the world nowadays wield powerful sacred gears"

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Hmm... so why did he kill me? You still haven't explained" I said. I already knew all that. I was trying to get to the good part.

"I was getting there." she said in annoyance "You see, you have a powerful sacred gear inside you, so the Fallen Angel deemed you a treat and decided to kill you" she explained.

"And you resurrected me because of my power?"

"Yes"

"Hmm..." I muttered as I pretended to be absorbing the information. "So, what does my Sacred Gear does?"

"I don't know yet," she started. "Why don't you activate it?"

"How do I do that?"

"It's simple. Imagine the most powerful being you know in it's usual position"

"Most powerful, huh?" I muttered. Obviously, that would be me, but what was my usual position? I would say it's sleeping, but... I don't think that would bring a sacred gear out. Oh yeah, I must decide which one to bring out first!

'Chaos-chan, which one should I bring out?'

[I suggest Weapon Birth]

'Why it? Wouldn't Ddraig or Albion be better?'

[Leave them for later. Like a surprise]

'Hmm... good idea' I said. Chaos-chan was right. It would be better to bring the Heavenly Dragons later on.

Now, I must think of the pose. Since I am bringing out a sword, should I use the sword stance I developed some centuries ago? Yeah, that should be perfect. I the relaxed my body and slightly lifted my left had up. I then created a sword on my hand with weapon birth. At that moment, my hand started shining.

"What's happening?" I faked surprise. Suddenly, the light cleared out and a sword appeared on my hand. It was a katana with a pitch-black blade and an indigo hilt. Around it was a dark aura. So dark that even people without the sensor ability could see it. I smiled internally as I looked at my new creation. It was a katana with the power of darkness and destruction. Quite a powerful weapon, if I must say.

Everyone looked at it with curious expressions. Out of everyone, Rias was the most curious. That was to be expected. She had just spent the value of twenty-one pieces on me the day before. My power should be enormous, and she was trying to figure out what it was.

"A katana..." Yumi-san muttered.

"Ara, ara, that katana is giving me chills" Akeno-san said with her sultry tone.

Koneko-san just stayed silent, eying the sword carefully.

Rias walked over to me. She then looked at the katana up-close.

"Seems powerful..." she muttered "But I am sure that he has something more..."

"What?" I asked her.

"Nothing!" she exclaimed. "Either way, we should check that weapon tomorrow. We have a lot of things to do today"

"A lot of things?" I asked curiously. I thought that we were already done.

"Yes. First things first, I should tell you how I resurrected you" she said as she went back to the sofa.

"Ah yes, I was curious about that" I said, but in reality, I had completely forgotten about it, since I already knew how.

"You see, before I tell you that, I must tell you about something"

"What might that be?" I asked. I was getting tired of sitting down. I had yet to sit up, even when bringing out my katana.

"A thousand years ago, a war happened" She started explaining. "In this war, Angels, Devils and Fallen Angels fought against each other. After the war ended, each side suffered various casualties, and various Devils died. To make up for that, a system was created. It's the evil piece system.

Since the number of Devils is small, Devils can't have groups, or peerages, with dozens of Devils like before. The Evil piece system takes care of that. Instead of having countless Devils with a some power, it allows the high-class Devils, the leader of the peerages, to have few but more powerful servants. Each one of these servants has a piece inside them. They can be a Knight, a Bishop, a Queen, a Rook or a Pawn. As you see, it was based on chess. I will explain each of these pieces later on.

Either way, I used the evil piece system to reincarnate you. I am a high-class Devil, so I am the master, or the King, of my peerage. Understanding everything up till now?"

I nodded. I already knew all that. In reality, Chaos-chan explained much better. If I didn't know it beforehand, I wouldn't have understood shit about what she had told me.

"Good. So, you are now a member of my peerage. I will tell you your piece later one. Either way, needless to say, every Devil here is part of my peerage."

I nodded. Instantly, everyone started speaking.

"I am a Rook" Koneko-chan, who was sitting on my lap, said.

"I am a Knight" Yumi-san said.

"Ufufu, I am a Queen" Akeno-san said, her sultry tone never wavering.

"I see..." I started. "So, what Devils do?" I asked, although I knew the answer. They obviously formed contract with humans and took their souls after doing the deed. At least, that's what I thought.

"We, Devils, are summoned by humans to do various things. They can vary from cooking, talking, playing games and doing errands. We then take a price equal to the errand we did." Rias explained with a smile.

My eyes widened. The hell?! Not too long ago (Remember, this is from the view from a person who has lived for countless years), the Devils were summoned to kill entire kingdoms, resurrect people, kill people... and they always took a soul in return. Just how far have they fallen?

"I see..." I muttered slowly, trying to hide my surprise.

"So, since you are now part of my peerage, I will have you work as a Devil" She said.

"Okay, so what am I doing?" I asked. Please tell me that I am doing an awesome job and not some errands.

"You..." she said as she took some fliers and a machine from who-knows-where. "Are handing these out." she said.

I looked at fliers and the machine with widened eyes.

"You will use these machine to identify the houses with humans who have strong greed. You will then deliver these leaflets to those houses." She said as she handed me the leaflets and the machine.

I simply looked back and forth between Rias and the objects on my hands with an astonished expression.

* * *

 **Time Skip – 5 minutes later**

I cursed as I walked on my bike while watching the machine on my hand. Out of all things I could have expected that I would do, handing out leaflets wasn't one of them. Sadly, I couldn't even use my magic to hand them out in an instant, since I knew that Rias was keeping watch on me with her familiar.

"The great me, the strongest being ot the universe, is handing out fliers" I muttered in annoyance "I swear, I am killing that red-haired bitch for making me do this."

* * *

 **So, guess this is it for the chapter. You may find some mistakes, since I wrote it all in one day. Yeah, I was so engrossed in a LN that I didn't even noticed the days passing. Sorry!**

 **Either way, before you people start saying complaining, I modified some things on this chapter, one of them being the origin from the Power Of Destruction. I know that it is a clan ability from the Bael clan, but not in this story. Later on, there will be a flash-back to explain this.**

 **Remember to leave a review!**


	5. I Meet Riser!

**Firstly, one thing many people seem to have misunderstood. Well, this is practically my fault, since I forgot to mention it in the story. Chaos-chan can't use Issei's powers. No one can. Only him, of course. If someone else even tried to use a portion of his power, their body would explode. The burden is just that great. That's also one of the reasons why I gave Issei Divine Dividing. Oh yeah, don't worry. I have plans for Vali.**

 **Either way, every time Issei asks Chaos-chan for something, she will either unlock his power or use her own. Being one of Issei's first creations, Chaos-chan is not weak by any means. Anyways, that's it for now.**

 **This chapter was a bit hushed, but the next one will be better. Either way, hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

'Chaos-chan, can I kill Rias?' I asked the being in my head as I opened the door to my house. I had spent the whole freaking night giving out fliers. When they told me, I had thought that it was some kind of sick joke, but turned out it wasn't.

[Do you want to start a war with the Devils?]

'It would seem fun,' I said in in my mind. I had thought that becoming a devil would spice things up in my life, but turns out that I was dead-wrong. You see, giving out fliers wasn't really my sort of fun. Seriously, at least getting into an all-out war with all devil can entertain me for a while. Of course, I would only use my sacred gears. If I were to use my powers, the universe would go boom.

[Master, please bare with it a little. I think things will get fun from now on,] Chaos-chan said, trying to convince me to not bring the Devil race to extinction.

'You are basing that on what?' I asked, not really trusting Chaos-chan. Seriously, after that Evil Piece incident, Chaos-chan lost most of her credibility.

[Believe me on this. You will soon find out in school tomorrow,] Chaos-chan said in a mysterious tone.

A tick mark appeared on my fore-head on that. I seriously didn't like when Chaos-chan tried to play mysterious. It always got me on trouble.

Deciding to annoy her, I quickly climbed up the stairs and went to her room. She was sitting on her bed, while playing around with cat toys. I sweat-dropped at that. Seemed like being a cat was starting to affect her mind.

Chaos-chan was so engrossed in her toys that she didn't even noticed me entering the room. If she did, she didn't show it. I carefully approached her, making sure to not make any noise. When I was a few meters from her, I grabbed her tail.

"Argh!" Chaos-chan screamed in pain. She immediately turned around to look at me, freeing her tail from my grasp in the process. She looked at me with a hurt look, while pouting.

"Master, what was that for?" She asked in a weak tone, still recovering from her shock. I simply chuckled at her reaction. Chaos-chan was so much fun to tease.

"That's what you get for being mysterious," I answered with a smug look. Seriously, she must learn her lesson.

"Sorry," She said with a down-cast look. I could have sworn that my heart melt at that instant. She looked way too cute when sad.

"Nah, forget it," I told her, trying to make her feel better. "Either way, you said that tomorrow will be interesting?"

Chaos-chan nodded her head slowly, recovering from her sadness. "Yes. Something definitely interesting will happen tomorrow," She said in a confident look. Seeing her look, I decided to trust her this once.

"Okay, I will believe in you," I told her after deciding that I would give her one last chance for her to regain my trust. But, seriously, if the next day isn't interesting, I swear that I am killing her. Thankfully for her, she was right.

* * *

 **Next Day – Occult Research Club**

I looked at the ORC door, wondering if I should knock on the door or just open it, but after remembering that I am the most badass being in the entire universe, I pushed the door open, not caring about anything.

All of the members were already inside the room, and all of them were startled when I barge in. Rias was the first to recover from the surprise.

"Issei-san, you should knock first," She advised in a superior tone. I simply walked to the sofa, completely ignoring her. At the moment I sat on the sofa, Koneko jumped up on my lap. I chuckled. Apparently, the effects would continue for six more days, huh?

Rias, noticing that I had ignored her, shook her head. "Either way, Issei-san, we were having a meeting to discuss something," Rias explained what they were doing before I barged in like a boss.

"Oh?" I said in a faked surprised tone. "And what might that something be?"

Rias ignored my irony, and simply said what was important. "Since you are a new Devil, you have no battle experience, so I took in a request to eliminate a stray-devil. We are going in one hour."

Battle experience? Please, I have more than plenty. Sadly, I was on cover, so I couldn't really tell the truth, so I decided to keep pretending.

"Sure," I said. "But, what is a stray-devil?" Obviously, I knew the answer because of the info Chaos-chan gave me, but I needed to seem oblivious.

"Stray-Devils are devils that betrayed their master and killed them," Rias explained. I instantly put on a thoughtful expression, as if contemplating over something. Rias eyes widened the moment she saw my thoughtful expression. "Either way, they are considered criminals and are hated by all devils," She added hurriedly.

I laughed in my mind. I _love_ teasing people. Seriously, it's just too fun. The best part of it is that it never gets boring.

"I see..." I said slowly. "Either way, we are going there in an hour. What are we doing in the mean time?"

Rias expression than turned sour. "There is something I would like to discuss with all of you, but it would be better to do it after the battle," She started. "How about we do our homework for now?" She suggested as she got a notebook and a text book from her back pack. All members nodded and took out their materials, Koneko-chan quickly coming back to my lap. Well, all member less me.

Rias looked at me with a confused look. "Issei-san, aren't you going to get your homework?" she asked in a curious tone. Everyone was looking at me curiously. I simply shook my head with a smirk.

"Don't need to. I am exempt from homework," I told the members with a smirk. Everyone looked at me with disbelief.

"You are..." Rias said, trying to compute what I just said. "Exempt?"

I nodded. "Yeah, pretty much," I told them. Rias was about to speak when I interrupted her. "Don't ask me why. Long story," I quickly added. In reality, I had just done the same thing I did in math class in all other classes, thus making the teacher don't feel the need to give me homework. Well, I also used a little of mind-control, but that is another matter. Either way, I wouldn't tell Rias the reason because she was familiar with the student council president. I could get in trouble if she were to find out.

Rias just shook her head. "Either way, just do whatever you want for now," She said, seeing that I wouldn't budge. I smiled. Smart girl. She was learning to not mess with me.

Hmm... what can I do? I already slept a lot... well, I will just talk with my sacred gears until something interesting happens.

'Hey-' Just as I was about to start talking, I noticed that Koneko-chan, who was sitting on my lap, was having trouble on her homework. A small smirk made it's way trough my face. If I helped her, I could increase my relation ship points with her!

"Hey, Koneko-chan, do you need help?" I asked the cute white-haired girl that was sitting on my lap. She looked up at in me surprise.

"Yes, please," She said in a shy and troubled look. I just nodded and looked at her text book.

"Where is the question?" I asked her as I analyzed the page. She simply pointed to one of the questions. It was a math question. I smiled as I quickly figured it out. Obviously, I would figure it out since I had the knowledge of a person with PhD in math.

I looked over to Koneko-chan. "Do you have a paper and a pencil?" I asked her as I looked at her cute face. She nodded as she got a paper from on of the pages of the text book and a pencil from her pocket. I quickly grabbed them and explained step by step the process and what she should do. The rest of the club watched out interaction with great interest. Once I was finished, Koneko-chan could easily solve the problem.

I looked over to the rest of the clubroom. "Someone else has problems?" I asked as I eyed them all. Akeno raised her hand with a seductive smile.

"I have one, but since it's a third year problem, I don't think that you can help me," She told me, her sultry voice never faltering.

I simply smiled at her as I took Koneko-chan ot of my lap, earning an angry pout from her, and made my way to the sofa where Akeno-san was.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt for me to try, would it?" I asked her as I peered into her textbook. She simply gave me a surprised look before returning to her seductive look and pointed at a question. I quickly nodded after seeing it and sat down by her side.

"Give me a paper and a pencil and I can explain to you," I said calmly as I sat close by her side, few inches apart. She widened her eyes once more before handing me her notebook and a pencil. I then began to explain how to solve the problem, step by step, better than any teacher. By the end of the explanation, everyone was looking at me with surprised looks.

"Issei-san," Akeno-san said, her face still set on the surprised expression. "How did you solve it? Aren't you on the second year?"

I nodded. "Yes, but I know some things of the third year," I said as I sent her a wink. Her face flushed slightly.

"Ara, ara, Issei-san. You sure are full of surprised, aren't you?" Her seductive tone was back. Seriously, what the hell is up with her?!

I decided to ignore it for the time being and looked over to the rest of the clubroom. "Anyone else has questions?" I asked. Immediately, everyone with the exception of Rias raised their hands.

I spent the rest of the time before the battle helping everyone with their problems, greatly increasing my reputation. The only one that I didn't help was Rias. She was too prideful to ask for help.

* * *

 **Time Skip – Entrance Of A Deserted Mansion.**

I looked over at the huge ass doors in front of me. Seriously, this was an abandoned mansion? Who in their right mind would abandon this? It's so freaking huge!

Rias looked at me. "Issei-san, make sure to stay at the side-lines. Just watch. Don't interfere," She ordered in a serious tone.

I simply shrugged my shoulders. "Sure, but no promises," I told her in a laid-back tone. She simply shook her head in frustration before sighing.

She then led the party inside the abandoned mansion. Upon arriving, the first thing I noticed was that it was empty, with the exception of some corpses here and there. Rias and Akeno didn't seem to bothered by the corpses, while Koneko-chan tried her best to stay away from them. I looked around, and found nothing.

"Hey, Rias," I called out, getting her attention. "Are you sure that this is the right place?"

Rias nodded. "Yes, she should appear shor-" Before Rias could continue her sentence, a deep sound came from the far end of the mansion. Everyone looked at that direction only to see a topless women, the lower part of her body covered by shadows.

"How dare you intrude in my territory?" The topless woman said, clearly annoyed.

I looked back at Rias. "Hmm... she looks kinda normal to me, aside from the fact that she is quite curvaceous," I told her with a confused expression. Rias simply shook her head and directed her attention to the topless woman, ignoring me completely. Damn, ignoring me? She is paying for this later.

"Stray-Devil-san, we are here to kill you," She said as she assumed a battle stance. The rest of the group did the same. I, instead, simply kept standing in my usual laid back stance.

The topless women laughed. "Kill me?" She said in disbelief. "Don't get full yourself, kids!" she bellowed before she suddenly started going up in the air. At first I had thought that she was flying, but no. She was standing up. The shadows that were covering her lower body suddenly dispersed, showing her spider-like lower body.

"Holy fuck..." I muttered as I looked at the abomination in front of me. Seriously, I definitely wasn't expecting that. She seemed kinda cute before, but now?! She was a freaking monster!

I took a step back. Damn, I was going to have nightmares with this shit! I looked at the rest of the clubroom, they seemed to be getting ready for battle.

"Issei-san!" Rias exclaimed, catching my attention. "Watch closely," She said before she looked at Yumi-chan. "Yumi, attack her!" She ordered.

Yumi immediately dashed forwards, sending a wide slash at the monster. It simply blocked it with a spider leg. I must say that she was quite fast. Rias then looked back at me. "The knight piece gives the user speed," She explained. She then looked over at Koneko-chan. "Your turn!"

Koneko then grabbed a bookshelf that was on the ground and threw it at the monster. Rias looked back at me. "The rook piece gives the person immense strength and defense."

Rias finally looked at the last remaining person. "Akeno!" She exclaimed, making Akeno smile. Akeno slowly stepped forward, electricity cracking up in the air.

"Fufufu..." Akeno laughed as she raised her hand up. "You are a bad Devil," She said before she brought her hand down, making a lighting appear out of nowhere. The lighting struck the monster.

"Argh!" The monster screamed in agony before looking over at me. She then sent one of her legs towards me and used it to bring me close to her. She then raised me in the air, with one leg holding me, and the other one close to my throat.

"If you move, he dies!" She exclaimed as she held me hostage. Everyone's eyes widened before they stopped their attacks. "Good, now I want you all to get out of here!" She exclaimed as the pointy leg pushed closer to my neck.

Everyone was shouting my name, with looks of worry on their faces. I simply sighed before turning around to look at the monster that was holding me.

"You know that you just fucked up big time, right?" I asked her with a bored expression. Her eyes widened. Before she could say even a single word, my katana from before appeared on my hand.

Everyone's eyes widened. "Issei, don't move!" Rias exclaimed. "You don't know how to use your sacred gear! Don't try to do something beyond you!"

My eyes twitched. Beyond me? There is no such thing as beyond me! I then raised up the hand that was holding the katana and activated it's power, making destructive power ooze out of it, destroying the arms that were holding me.

"Argh!" The stray devil exclaimed as her arms disappeared, making me fall on the ground. I dusted my clothes off before looking over at the stray with a bored look.

"You know..." I started. "You really shouldn't mess with me," I said before I brought my katana down, making a path of darkness and destruction come out of it, completely obliterating the Stray Devil. I looked over at that rest of the group.

"So, is this it?" I asked the group as I made my katana disappear. "If you excuse me, I am going home now," I said before I started walking away. Before I could open the door of the mansion, Rias called out to me.

"Issei-san!" She screamed. I looked back at her with an annoyed look.

"What?" I asked back in an annoyed tone.

"We still have a reunion back in the ORC, remember?" She asked. My eyes widened as I remembered that there was another subject that she wanted to talk about.

"Okay, so let's go already," I said before I started walking once more.

* * *

 **Time Skip – Occult Research Club**

All of us sat down on the sofa and looked towards Rias. She seemed to be in deep thought. Ever since we arrived, about 5 minutes ago, no one dare to say a word. I was getting annoyed, so I decided to interrupt the silence.

"Hmm... are we having a telepathy conversation or something?" I asked as I looked around. "Because I am not receiving anything here."

Rias shook her head. It was probably her tenth time that day. She looked back at us. "I am engaged," She said three simple words.

My eyes widened. "Who's the poor guy?" I asked immediately, making everyone send me sharp glances, with the exception of Koneko-chan, who chuckled a little.

Rias then answered my question. "His name is Riser Phenex. It was an arranged marriage," My eyes widened. Arranged Marriage? Wow, I feel even more sorry for him now.

Koneko-chan decided to ask a question, so she raised her hand. "Is there a reason for this arranged marriage?" She asked.

Rias nodded. "Yes, As you all know, the number of Pure Blooded Devils is decreasing, so in order to keep the Pure Blooded Devils from extinction, this arranged marriage was formed," She explained.

I see, so that's why. Either way, poor fellow. Seriously, to marry Rias? She is bossy and spoiled!

"I see... but still, why did he even agree to marry you?" I asked, still not quit believing that someone actually agreed to marry Rias.

Rias looked at with an enraged look. Akeno chuckled. "Ara, ara, Issei-san. Even though you must not be aware, Rias is quite famous in the Underworld. Most people there want to marry her," Akeno explained.

My eyes widened. "Seriously? Well, if based only on looks, I must admit that she is a real eye-candy, but in terms of per-" I stopped mid-way when I noticed the angry look that she was sending me.

Deciding that I had already messed with them enough, I stopped speaking. After Rias noticed that I was done, she let out a sigh of relief.

"Either way, he should be arriving anytime now," She said, making everyone's eyes widen. Already? Wow, so he actually went to meet her before the marriage. Does he want to extend his time in hell?

As if on cue, an orange magic-circle appeared near the door of the room, giving out a lot of light. After some seconds, the light dispersed, revealing sixteen devils.

One of them, a tall blonde haired man, muttered something about the human world before he looked at all of us, setting his eyes on Rias. "How are you, my love?" He asked as he walked towards her.

However, before he could reach her, I placed my hand on his shoulders.

"Man, I feel sorry for you. You have my respect, sacrificing your love life to marry Rias," I told him. I was being serious. The guy was either stupid as hell or brave as hell.

He looked back at me with disgust, before slapping my hand out of his shoulder. He looked at me with a superior expression. "Don't touch me, Low class devil scum!" He exclaimed.

Huh? Did this bastard just call me scum?! Oh, now you are fucked. No one, I repeat, NO ONE calls me scum.

I looked at him with narrowed eyes. "What did you just call me?" I asked as I eyed him, killing intent filling the air.

"Hah?!" He asked back, ignoring my killing intent. "A low level scum is talking back?!"

My eyes widened before even more killing intent came out of my body. Just as I was about to obliterate him, Yumi and one of the people that appeared with Riser intervened.

"Issei-san, calm down!" Yumi said said as she held me back. The person that appeared with Riser did the same.

"Calm down, Onii-sama" A petite blonde haired girl said as she held back what I assumed that was her brother. Even though the brother wasn't anything to look at, the sister was quite cute.

I looked down at Yumi, about to tell her to release me when I saw her pleading face. Since I couldn't resist such a face, I sat down on the sofa once more. Riser did the same, sitting next to Rias.

"Hi darling," He said as he tried to kiss Rias, but instead she pushed him back. Riser looked offended. "Rias-chan, our marriage is already decided. Why do you keep refusing me?"

"Riser, I haven't agree-" Rias tried to say, but was stopped as a magic circle, resembling the Gremory's one appeared on the room, giving out a lot of lights. After some seconds, a gorgeous silver haired buxom woman in a maid outfit walked out of it.

The woman looked around before widening her eyes slightly. "Seems like I was late..." she said slowly before she walked to Rias's side. Rias looked up at her.

"Hello, Grayfia-san," She said as she looked at the beautiful women beside her. I was stunned. This woman, Grayfia, was extremely beautiful. She also seemed to be quite strong too.

"How are you, Rias-sama?" She said politely with a bow. She then looked back at all of the club members.

"I am Grayfia Lucifuge, the queen from Lucifer-maou peerage. It's a pleasure to meet you," She said politely with a bow. My eyes widened. The queen from Lulu-chan's peerage? Wait.. Sir-chan is Lulu-chan, so she is... Sir-chan's queen?!

How the hell did Sir-chan get a queen like her?! This is impossible! No way in hell that she is part of that stupid boy's peerage.

Grayfia, noticing my surprised look, said "Is there something bothering you..." She stopped, waiting for me to say my name.

Noticing what she wanted, I regained my composure. "Hyoudou Issei," I told her my name. I then addressed her question. "And no, there isn't anything bothering me. I was just stunned by your beauty," I said. I wasn't lying. Her beauty was other-worldly.

"Is that so..." She said, not even bothered by compliment. Her expression remained stoic. Wow, she must have some high-level emotional training, huh?

"Issei-san!" Rias exclaimed. "She is the strongest queen. Show her more respect!"

Ah, so she is the strongest queen. That explains her extremely high demonic power (on a normal Devil standard). But, was I disrespectful in any way? If so, I was not aware.

"Sorry," I muttered before I laid my back on the sofa. I decided to just watch for the time being.

"Oh?" Riser said. "Why is Grayfia, the strongest Queen, here?" He asked in a surprised tone.

Grayfia looked back at Riser. "Riser-sama, it's a pleasure to meet you," she said politely with a bow before she continued her explanation "Lucifer-sama sent me here in order to solve any conflicts you might have."

"Ah, I see..." Riser muttered before looking back at Rias. "Either way, Rias, why won't you accept me already? You know that this would be best for the Devil society, right?"

Rias huffed. "I refuse to be married to you," she had in a spoiled tone. My eyes narrowed. That brat was seriously passing the limit. Even though I already hated his guts, he was sacrificing his life in order to marry her and she kept refusing him? Seriously, Sir-chan, you should really discipline your sister.

Grayfia sighed. "Since it has come to this, I have a proposal to make." She said, grabbing everyone's attention. "How about a mock-battle between Rias and Raiser? The superiors already approved of it. The winner will decide whether the marriage will occur or not."

"Rating game?!" Riser exclaimed. He then looked at Grayfia in a surprised expression. "Are you serious? I'm already a pro at it while Rias has never done it before." He then looked back at Rias. "You know just as well as I do that you are going to lose. Why not just give up?"

"We won't know unless we try, Riser," Rias said with a smirk. She then looked at Grayfia. "I accept the match."

Grayfia nodded. She then looked over to Riser. "What about you, Riser-sama?" She asked before adding a new information. "I suggest we wait one week before the battle."

Riser clenched his teeth. "So be it. We will have it in one week." He answered back in annoyance before sending Rias a defying gaze. "But, mark my words, this is going to be pointless," He said before he walked back to his peerage before disappearing.

Rias then looked at the rest of us. "So, we will have one week before the battle. I shall provide a place for we to train in the meantime," She said as she looked over at her peerage. "Don't worry about school, I will make it so you won't have any problems by missing classes"

I clenched my teeth. Why the hell was she deciding everything on her own? I don't remember accepting to participate in this match!

"Oi, Rias," I said, catching everyone's attention. "I never said I would participate in the match. You can count me out," The match was pointless. Just by looking at Riser peerage, I knew that they were better than Rias. Obviously, me not included. And no way in hell that I would help the bossy red-haired brat. I actually wanted her to marry the blonde Devil. He disrespected me, so he should suffer.

"What?" Rias said in an indignant tone. "Issei-san, I _am_ your master. You have to do as I say."

I raised me left eye-brow. "Hey, I never agreed to join your peerage," I told her as I eyed her seriously in the eye. "You did it without my consent," I lied. I had actually planned to joining her peerage, but they were never going to find that out. Also, that was before I knew how much of a bossy brat she was.

"Hah?" Rias said in mocked surprise. "You would have died if I hadn't transformed you into a Devil."

I chuckled darkly. "You knew they were going to kill me from the start, didn't you?" I asked back, making hers and Akeno's eyebrows widen. "You basically forced me."

"Wa-" Rias tried to say, but I interrupted her.

"Either way, I am not going to help you in your pointless battle," I said, intending to end the discussion.

"You will help me," She said in a hard tone.

"Oh?" I said in mocked surprise before narrowing my eyes, a sharp smirk appearing on my features. " _Make me."_ I said back in complete defiance.

"You little..." Rias murmured, her body shaking from rage. "You leave me no choice." She said before raising her hand. "I will use _command_ on you"

At the moment she said "command", everyone's eyes widened, although Grayfia narrowed hers. All of Rias peerage had surprised expressions.

" _Command_?" Akeno muttered, an astonished expression on her face.

I looked back at the rest of the Rias' peerage. "Just what is command?" I asked them, unsure of what that word meant.

Akeno calmed down before looking at me. "It's one of the abilities the master of the peerage has. _Command_ forces a member of the persons peerage to follow any order, disregarding if the person wants to or not." She explained. "But still, this would be the first time in the History of the Gremory Clan that someone used _command"_

Hmm... seems like she has a trick up her sleeve, huh? Well, let's see how this goes. If it works, I will just ask Chaos-chan to nullify the effect.

"Issei-san, I will give you one more chance," Rias said slowly, her arm still raised. "I don't want to have to use this."

I simply stared at her back, the defiant smirk still on my face. "I do what I want," I answered back, enraging Rias.

"So be it!" She exclaimed in rage before her hand that was raised started glowing. "You brought this upon yourself" She said before her hand started glowing even brighter. "I _command_ you to participate in the Rating Game against Riser!"

The glowing on her hand then got even brighter before disappearing completely. Everyone then looked at me with expectant looks. Nothing happened. I didn't feel anything different in my body. It was the same as always. So much for this _command_ thing _,_ huh _?_

Rias then looked at me with a smug look. "So, will you participate in the battle against Riser?" She asked, an expression of victory already claiming her face.

I simply rested my back on the sofa, placed my arms behind my head and my feet on the table before sending her a sharp smirk. "Nope."

Rias eyes widened, along with the rest of the rest of the people in clubroom. Grayfia's eyes widened just slightly.

"What?" She asked, clearly surprised at my reaction. "You won't?" She asked with utter disbelief.

I looked back at her with an annoyed expression. "Are you deaf now?"

Rias eyes widened even further before she raised her hand again, already glowing, and tried to command me again. "I _command_ you to to participate in the Rating Game."

I shook my head. "Nope"

She tried again. "I _command_ you to participate!"

"Look, Rias," I said, sending her an annoyed look. "Don't waste your time. I ain't participating"

Rias then looked at me with utmost disbelief and rage before looking over to Grayfia, who was also surprised. "Call me brother right now!" She ordered.

Grayfia sent her an apologetic look. "Rias-sama, let's think thi-" Grayfia was interrupted as Rias glared at her with rage.

"Right Now!" She ordered, while gritting her teeth.

Grayfia then sighed before bowing. "Very well, Rias-sama," She then got a cellphone out of her pocket before dialing a number and handing it to Rias.

Hmm... I wonder what she will say? Oh wait, I don't need to wonder! I can just listen on their conversation!

'Chaos-chan,' I said in my mind.

[I already know Master. You will be able to listen to the conversation as soon as it starts,] Chaos-chan answered it immediately.

'Good work,' I said before directing my attention to the real world again. The phone seemed to still be ringing. After some more rings, someone picked it up, the voice going directly in my ear.

"Rias-tan?" A voice asked. I immediately recognized it as Sir-chan voice. Although it certainly got different, it still had the same pathetic tone from before.

"Onii-sama," Rias said back hurriedly. "I have a problem."

"What?!" Sir-chan answered back in surprise. "What troubles you, my dear sister? I shall deal with it immediately" My eyes widened. So that's why she is so spoiled. That bastard keeps spoiling her.

"I am trying to use _command_ on-" Before Rias could continue, Sir-chan cut her off.

" _Command_?!" Sir-chan said in surprise. "Rias-tan, we from the Gremory Family shouldn't use command. You know that better than anyone!"

Rias sighed. "I know that, Onii-sama, but it was a special case."

"Hmm..." Sir-chan said before giving in. "Continue, my dear sister."

"As I was saying, I was trying to use command, but..." Rias faltered. "It didn't work."

"What?!" Sir-chan said back in surprise. "It didn't work?! What piece did you use on this person?!"

"About that..." Rias said slowly. "I used the pawn."

"Ah," Sir-chan said. "So you used one of your mutated pawn pieces on him?"

Rias shook her head. "Not one."

"Huh?" Sir-chan said back in surprise. "One wasn't enough? You used two?"

Rias shook her head again. "More"

"What?!" Sir-chan said in utter surprise. "Three?!"

Rias shook her head again. "More."

"Rias..." Sir-chan said slowly. "Just what was the cost for resurrecting him?"

"Hmm..." Rias said, not sure if she should continue. "The value required was... twenty-one."

"Twenty-one?!" Sir-chan screamed back in the call. "Just what monster is he?!" He asked before pausing. "Wait, even if counting all your pawns, the value would be 20, and it's impossible to use more than one type of piece.." He then paused. "Don't tell me that you used _that?!"_

 _That?_ Just what are they talking about?

"Yes..." Rias said quietly.

"Rias, what have you done?!" He asked in rage. "I told you that you shouldn't use the piece! I was just having you hold on to it for me!"

"I'm so sorry, Onii-sama..." Rias said, while putting on the regretful voice she could muster. "I just couldn't let an opportunity like this go..."

Sir-chan sighed. "Rias, stay right where you are." He said before he changed his voice to a serious tone. "I'll be there in 5 minutes." Sir-chan said, ending the call.

Rias then gave the phone back to Grayfia. Everyone, with the exception of me was looking at her with curiosity. She had spent the whole conversation whispering. Only I was able to hear the conversation.

"So?" Akeno said. "What now?"

Rias then looked back at the clubroom.

"Onii-sama is coming."

* * *

 **So, that's it for the fifth chapter. The next one will have a fight scene! Issei vs …. well, obviously, Riser. Oh yeah, another character will also appear next chapter. Three hints:**

 **1- She is going to be part of the harem. Furhtermore, she is part of the Main Pairing, so she will be one of the Main Girls.**

 **2- She has black hair.**

 **3- She is powerful as hell.**

 **Either way, remember to review! Also, I have another DxD fanfic, it's called Against The Gods. It doesn't have as much comedy as this one, since I will be focusing more on the plot, but it will have much more fight scenes. The plot is also pretty original in my opinion. Check it out if you have the time. And yes, I know that I am advertising my other story.**


	6. The World's Best Punching Bag

"Lucifer-sama is coming?!" Akeno exclaimed in shock, causing the onee-sama air that she had around her to withdraw slightly. The same amount of surprise could also be spotted on the faces of all other members of the Occult Research Club.

"Yes, Onii-sama is coming," Confirmed Rias with a somewhat down-cast look. By now, everyone in the entire clubroom was wide-eyed, with the exception of me. I listened in to the phone-call, after all.

'Oh, this is going to be freaking great!' I exclaimed in my mind, happy because of the turn of events. 'Not only is the red-haired spoiled brat getting busted, I'll be able to meet that stupid boy again!'

[Master, you are aware that Sizerchs won't be able to recognize you, right?]

'Come on, Chaos-chan, I'm not that stupid!' I exclaimed mentally, 'Not only is my appearance completely different, my ultra badass over-powering aura is replaced by this extremely weak one. If he manages to recognize me based solely, then he wouldn't be that same stupid boy from before.'

[We'll see about that, Master.]

Just as Chaos-chan finished her sentence, a bright red light appeared in the middle of the room. From within it, two shadows could be seen, both tall. Soon, the light faded, revealing a red-haired man and green haired one.

The first man, the one with red hair, was slightly handsome and young, having the appearance of a man in his early 20's with his red-crimson hair reaching his shoulder. Strangely enough, he had blue-green eyes, similar to Rias. But, in contrast, his choice of attire was deplorable. He looked like a clown.

As for the green haired one, he looked more masculine, with light blue eyes and his green hair slicked back. Around him, there was a strangely mysterious aura. Sadly enough, it seemed that his taste in clothes was also shameful, choosing robes that looked from the ancient times. At the very least, he looked like an ancient emperor, and not like a clown.

Both of them had earnest expressions on their features, making a stark contrast with their ridiculous clothes.

As I looked at the two of them, I couldn't help but wonder... where the hell was Sir-chan?! Wasn't he supposed to be coming? Why did these two clowns come in his stead?

'Chaos-chan, why didn't Sir-chan come?' I quickly asked. Could it be that he was lying on the phone?

[What are you talking about, Master? The red haired one is Sizerchs Lucifer.] Chaos-chan said matter-of-factually.

I see... so that guy was Sir-chan... wait... what?!

Impossible... You must be fucking kidding me! Sir-chan was a little boy when I left him. Right now, he should have grown up, but not that way. What was up with his attire?! He looks like a frigging clown! I can't believe that someone I trained personally would end up walking around in such robes. Furthermore, that long hair... seriously?! If I were to look at him from behind, I would mistake him with a girl!

'Chaos-chan, you are serious?!'

[Why would I lie, master?]

Dammit! Could Chaos-chan really be saying the truth?!

I then looked back at the supposed Sir-chan and tried to come to terms that I had raised a failure. I then took in a deep breath and tried to control the urge to not beat him up instantly. After a while, I managed to calm myself, using the prospect of giving him a good beating later on to appease myself.

It was also at that moment that the my failure of a disciple spoke up, "Rias, where is he?" His voice was completely different when compared to the one he used when on the phone, not playful in the slightest. It seems that his matter was pretty serious, huh?

The spoiled red-haired brat raised her arm and pointed at me, "That's him."

He then nodded as both he and the ancient emperor-looking fellow walk towards me. By the way, it also seemed that I was the only one standing, since most of the other members of the club were kneeling down, including that charming, gorgeous white-haired woman, Grayfia. As such, it made me stand out more than I normally would. And, damn, with my brown hair with white and red bangs, I already stand out a lot.

He then stopped when he was in front of me, and seemed to be waiting for something. I looked at him strangely, what the hell is he waiting for? Candy? 'Cause he ain't getting any.

Spoiled brat noticed the situation and immediately whispered in my ear, "Kneel-down right now. He is Lucifer Maou-sama, my brother!"

I then looked back at her with an are-you-stupid look, as if saying, "Seriously? You really expect me to do that?" Obviously, there was no frigging way that I would kneel down to MY disciple. What kind of joke was that? In fat, that unfilial brat that I trained should be the one kneeling down and greeting HIS master, hmph!

"It seems that he is as rebellious as you say," Commented Sir-chan as he looked at me with a strange expression. He then sighed, "Oh well, I'll forgive you this once. You don't have to kneel down. Let's just get right to business."

You'll forgive me? Forgive me? I can't even... Either way, I still nodded on the way, acknowledging him.

He then smiled, and looked around to face the green haired man, "Ajuka, if you may."

The man in questioned nodded and then walked towards me even more, this time standing right in front of me. He then closed his eyes lightly, and when he opened them again, they were an ethereal red color.

He looked at me with those eyes, focusing on my heart region. Not even a couple of seconds later, his eyes widened and he showed a surprised countenance.

After looking at me a bit more, he finally closed his eyes. When he opened them again, they were back to their normal blue color.

Sir-chan immediately asked, "So, how was it?"

The man in question, Ajuka glanced at me one more time, as if to make sure that I was real. He then sighed as he looked over to Sir-chan, "It's as she says. She really did use the piece and his value in pawns at the time would be around twenty-one. Either she used _that_ piece or he died."

Sir-chan took on a surprised expression and looked at me in a new light, "Are you serious? Then... what properties did it manifest?"

By this point, I was starting to get annoyed. It was as if they were ignoring the presence of everyone in the room, including me! Isn't that a bit too rude for your elders, Sir-chan? It's decided, he is paying back later!

"He manifested the strength increase and the rule-breaker," Ajuka sighed.

"Rule-breaker, huh? No wonder he isn't affected by my sister's command... what about the strength increase?"

"One hundred and fifty times," Ajuka sighed once more.

"So the maximum one also, huh?" Sir-chan then turned thoughtful as he looked over at Rias.

"What is his name?" He asked her.

Oi oi oi! I'm in front of you! Quite literally! And you ask her?!

"Issei," She quickly answered, curious as to what they were talking about previously.

"Issei?" Sir-chan then got surprised, before saying, "Why do I feel that I heard that name befor-" He was then stopped mid-way as a tremor ran across his body, "Damn, that was _his_ name."

The entire time he was saying in a low tone, so the others couldn't listen, but me being me, I could more than listen to it. Apparently, he recalled our training, huh? This will be fun...

He then looked back at me, "Issei-san, I must apologize in place of my sister. I told her to not use command, but..."

I simply shook my head. If I spoke, I couldn't guarantee that I would explode out a current of curse words, so I wisely chose to keep quiet.

"Either way, I have a favor that I must ask of you," His voice was serious now. "Could you participate in the rating-game between my sister and Riser?"

I took in a deep breath, suppressing my urge to start cursing at him endlessly, "Why should I?"

He looked at me with a mysterious smile, as if he was already expecting my answer. "I know that commands won't work on you, and I can't bring myself to force you, since I have a reputation to keep and all, but I can offer you a reward if you help her win."

"Oh?" Sir-chan sure has gotten smarter, "What might that reward be?"

He then looked over at Rias and gave her an apologetic look, "Promotion to middle-class devil, land in the underworld, riches, women... whatever you want as long as it isn't too excessive."

Promotion to middle-class devil? Bitch, please, promote your ass. I already became a Badass-class devil, try to beat that! Land in the underworld? Who do you take me for, a farmer?! Riches? I have more than plenty. Women? Please, if I wanted to, I can have all females in the world.

But, in the end I controlled myself, "I see, but I won't really want these things. What I want is..." At this point, my face started sporting a savage smile, "the permission to beat Riser's ass."

"Huh?" Everyone in the clubroom looked at me with surprised expressions.

"You heard what I said. After the battle ends, I wanna have a private talk with Riser. How does that sound?" I smiled as I thought of what I would do. I'm going to have roosted-chicken for dinner pretty soon~!

Sir-chan looked at with a surprised expression, but in the end, smiled, "I can arrange for that. He is immortal, and no matter what damage you do, it won't be permanent, so I don't think his family will have a problem."

Wait... did he just say... Immortal?! Seriously?! That's awesome! I found myself the world's best punching bag!

"Then.. I might as well participate," I said. In reality, when I said that I wanted to beat-up Riser afterward, I was kidding, since I thought that there was no way that Sir-chan would accept him. My plan from the start was to reject his offer. But now? There's no way I'm giving up on that opportunity!

He then turned around and looked over at Ajuka, "Lab?"

"Exactly," Ajuka said as he looked at me once more, before a magic circle appeared under his and Sir-chan's feet, teleporting them away. In the end, only me, Rias's group and Grayfia stayed.

Grayfia then looked around and said, "I will come back in one week."

She then turned to Rias, "Please excuse me, Rias-sama."

And with that, she disappeared in a magic-circle. Now, only the members of the Occult Research Club were left.

Rias then sent me an annoyed look and finally said to the rest of the club, "Pack your things. We are going in a one-week training camp. I'll ask Sona permission to excuse you guys from your classes."

All of them nodded, with the exception of me, of course. Spoiled brat noticed that.

"You aren't coming, are you?" She said. Apparently, she had forsaken any thoughts of commanding me.

I smiled, "Smart girl," I then turned around and walked to the door. On the way, I also didn't forget to pat Koneko-chan a little on the head. When I was about to exit the room, I stopped and said, "Although I won't be coming, I still appreciate the fact that you will exclude me from the classes."

Without even given her the time to reply, I walked out of the club-room, living behind Rias with a stupefied expression.

[Master, what do you plan to do in the following week?] Chaos-chan said as I walked back home.

I shrugged my shoulder, 'Dunno. Draig, Albion, Red-chan? Any ideas?'

 **[Whatever you want, partner.]**

 **{No suggestions.}**

( _Anything you would like, Issei-sama.)_

 _'_ Oh well, how about watching some anime? I still have yet to finish Fate/Stay Night Unlimited Blade Works, Trinity Seven and Campione.' I said quietly in my mind as I resumed my walk.

[Why not read some manga, master?]

'Nah, I should finish them first.'

[If you had this idea from the start, why did you even bother asking for our suggestion, then?]

'Hmm... Shaddup!'

And with that, I walked home and started a one-week-non-stop-marathon-of-anime.


	7. I'm Here To Steal Your Bride!

**Sorry for the wait. I was busy with my other stories. Also, if you like this story, you'll most likely like my other fic, The Path Of Ascension. Both Isseis are really similar, and I'm focusing on it more than this one. It's also really focused on comedy.**

* * *

Mad. I was unbelievable mad. In fact, the only word that could describe my current mood would be mad, mad and mad. Did I mention that I was mad?

Anyways, there was obviously a reason for the almighty me to be mad. That's because, during the match against Riser, I fainted for some unfathomable reason, and when I woke, I discovered that the bastard chicken had attacked me while unconscious.

Simply outrageous! I was about to smash Riser's sorry ass into oblivion, but out of the blue, I passed out. This not only caused me to lose the game, it caused me to lose to Raiser!

Me, the strongest being in existence, lost to a freaking, little, bratty chicken. Because of that, I was completely infuriated.

Taking in a deep breath, I looked around my room, that was still dark. I had just woken up a few moments ago, and Chaos-chan immediately told me what had happened.

Trying to restrain my anger and not go destroying everything in existence again, I forcefully calmed my mind and thought back to the Rating Game, trying to remember just what the hell happened for me to simply pass out just like that.

The rating game, at the start, went perfectly. Initially, each group stayed in their own bases, the kings explaining their strategy to their peerage. Well, at least Rias tried to.

I, on the other hand, couldn't be bothered with her words, as I snored off the moment she began explain the strategy. Seriously, she who had never even participated in a war or Rating Game before actually thought she could come up with something decent? Please, I could come up with something a thousand times better in a split second.

After all, I was the one who came up with the concept of strategy. I have been to thousands and thousands of wars and formulated billions of strategies. And, still, she wanted me to follow her amateur plans? Please, my time would be better spent sleeping.

So, when the match was about to start, Koneko, who had been sitting on my lap, was kind enough as to wake up. After that, with blatant disregard to the plan that Rias had come up with, I walked out, a katana in hand, going straight at the enemies lines.

With each step I took, the earth crumbled, the skies shook and panties dropped... well, maybe it wasn't like that, but still...

First of all, I needed no plans. Would you formulate a plan before going to kill a fly? Obviously not. This was the same situation for me.

And, in my opinion, everything went fairly well. I firstly faced a bunch of pawns, and then some rooks, followed by a bishop. During the entire time, the only one that got taken out was Akeno, by the enemy's queen.

Either way, since she wasn't hurt badly, I didn't really get mad, and just continued my slaughter. Since I knew that they would be sent back before receiving life-threatening injuries, I didn't hold back at all as I kept slashing with my katana left and right.

I didn't even bother using my swordsmanship skills, as the opponents weren't really worthy of that. With just brunt force, they would fade away. Quite literally, as all my strikes were deadly, so they were immediately taken out of the game.

So, everything was going well until I reached the building where Raiser was staying at. I saw that Rias on the top, facing against Riser and seemingly in a disadvantage, so I made sure to climb the stairs slowly, taking my dear time.

Arriving at the top, I was just about to wipe Riser's ass on the floor, but suddenly, light took over my vision and I passed out. Yup, just like that. Completely out of the blue. The worst part was that I had no idea of who had taken me out.

And, even worse was that Raiser even went as far as to strike at me while unconscious, taking me out of the game. As such, in theory, Riser actually won in a battle against me.

Every time that I thought of the fact that I had lost to that kitchen, my blood boiled. Finally, I couldn't handle it anymore.

"Chaos-chan, what the hell happened back there?" I immediately inquired to the cute black cat that was resting on my lap.

Shrugging her shoulders, the cat answered in a human voice, "I have no idea, Master."

"Dammit," I cursed. At that time, it didn't come to mind that since Chaos-chan was a quasi-omnipotent being, she obviously knew what happened and was just lying. Following that, I directed my attention to my tenants. "What about you girls? Any ideas?"

 **[No, partner.]**

 **{I was also taken by surprise.}**

 _(I have no idea, Issei-sama.)_

Hearing their answers, I just couldn't handle it anymore as I raged, "Just what the hell was that?!"

At that moment, however, a red magic circle suddenly appeared in my room. When I looked at it, I quickly noticed that it was the Gremory's family teletransportation magic circle.

"Gremory? Could it be the spoiled brat? Or my failure of a disciple?" I mused out loud as I watched the magic circle getting brighter by the second.

Soon, a figure started to appear, and by the end, a silver haired beauty came out from within. My eyes widened as I immediately recognized this heavenly (Or should it be devilish?) beauty. She was none other than Grayfia!

As she steeped out of the circle, she bowed slightly to me as she politely said, "Issei-dono. It's a pleasure to meet you again."

Although I was taken by surprise by her sudden appearance, I still managed to collect myself as I quickly answered, "Aren't you..." I started, pretending to have forgotten her name, "The Maou Lucifer queen, Grayfia?"

Grayfia nodded.

"So, why are you here, Grayfia-ch," I was about to say Grayfia-chan, as it was my custom to add chan to everyone's name, but stopped myself. We had only met once before, and we still weren't close enough for me to go calling her chan. **Not yet.**

"I mean, Grayfia-san," I finally continued, somewhat awkwardly. The silver haired beauty, however, didn't seem to be bothered by slip of the tongue as her face remained the same. Or she was bothered, but just didn't show it. Either way, it didn't really change anything.

Grayfia then nodded as she started, "Rias-sama marriage is happening right now in the underworld."

I looked at her strangely. What did I have to do with that? "So?"

This time, Grayfia seemed to be slightly taken aback by my answer. "You have no intention of going there to save her?"

I was about to answer, but before I could, Chaos-chan interrupted me with a mental message.

[Master, for now, just go along with the flow. I have a feeling that you won't regret it.]

Huh? Go along with the flow? Then... was I supposed to pretend that I was actually concerned for Rias? Well, that would be hard... in the end, since I didn't have enough time, I decided to trust Chaos-chan. I

I immediately raised my voice, "Rias! Where is she?! I must see her!"

Well, now that I look back, I'm not really the best actor in the world...

"Huh?" This time, Grayfia was truly surprised by my sudden change of heart. "Rias..." she started, before finally organizing her thoughts, "I just said that she was in the underworld, about to marry with Riser..."

Before she could finish, I interrupted her as I screamed, "Blasphemy! This can't be! I must interrupt the marriage!"

I seriously should take acting classes...

"Ah..." Once again, Grayfia was taken aback by my sudden outburst. This time, however, she seemed more used to it as she quickly continued, "Then... well, I have a message from Lucifer-sama to you."

After that, she handed me piece of paper. On one side was miniature magic circle, while on the other, there was a message.

On it, it said:

 **Want to save my sister? Go on the marriage and challenge Riser!**

Beneath, there were also some other words written:

 **PS: Even if you don't want to save my sister, you'll be able to have your "fun" with Riser.**

The moment I read the message, a small smirk appeared on my lips. I completely understood what my failure of a disciple was thinking. Ever since young, he was a mischievous boy... seems like his is trying to spice things up, huh?

I then sent a mental message to Chaos-chan, "So this is why you told me to pretend to want to save the spoiled brat?"

[Exactly, Master. When Grayfia entered the room, I noticed that paper and read its content. I figured that if you showed interest in getting Rias back, then you would have an opportunity to have your revenge with Riser.]

I mentally nodded (Imagine that it is possible) as I said mentally in a serious and proud tone, "Chaos-chan, I'm going to increase your salary."

[I don't have a salary...]

"Oh? Then..." I began, trying to think of something else. "I'm gonna permit you to eat more tuna than usual today."

The moment Chaos-chan received that message, her cat body that was pretending to be asleep on my lap suddenly bolted up, completely awake. It sent me a thankful glance before rushing the room, probably going back to hers, wanting to start eating tuna as soon as possible.

Seriously, she was getting way too addicted to eating tuna... Worst of all, she isn't even a real cat...

Grayfia simply stood by the side as she looked at the cat with curiosity. However, she didn't ask me about it. Instead, she questioned, "So, what is your answer?"

I nodded fiercely, "Of course, I must have my revenge on that chi-" I stopped mid-way as I remembered that I was supposed to be concerned about Rias, "I mean... I have to save the spoiled bra- Rias! I mean Rias!"

To do list: Take acting classes as soon as possible.

Looking at me with a strange look in her eyes, Grayfia simply sighed before saying, "If that's so, then we should depart as soon as possible."

After that, a magic circle appeared beneath us and we were instantly teleported out of my room.

In the next moment that I opened my eyes, I saw that I was standing in a luxurious hall, staring at two, large double-doors.

I looked to my side and saw that Grayfia was there, "In here?"

She nodded, "Yes, Issei-dono. Also, don't underestimate Riser."

I nodded, while inside my mind, what I was doing to him couldn't even be considering underestimating. In my mind, he was simply a chicken that needed to be butchered. An immortal chicken, but still a chicken. The fact that it was immortal only meant that I could butcher it again and again and again... and again... and again...

I then walked to the door, and just as I was about to reach it, I placed my right leg up in the air and kicked it open, walking inside like a badass.

The moment the doors were kicked, a bang-like noise spread inside the room, as everyone stopped their dancing and talking to look at me.

In the crowd, I saw various familiar faces, and all of them expressed surprise upon seeing me. Immediately after, a bunch of body-guards rushed over to me, intending to stop me, but at this moment, Yumi, Koneko and Akeno jumped out.

"Issei-san, you finally came!"

"Ara, ara, look who's here."

"...Took you long enough."

However, before they could intercept the bodyguards, I took out my katana and swiped it across, creating a black arc that traveled at fast speed towards the incoming body guards.

Being taken by surprise, they had no time to react as the arc collided against them, making them immediately lose consciousness. This time, when I created my katana using Weapon Birth, I tweaked with its powers slightly, giving it the power of making enemies instantly fall asleep.

I then walked forward, as if nothing happened, and stepped on the bodies of the body-guards on the way. After walking a little, I was in the front of the room, facing Riser and Rias.

I didn't even bother looking at Rias as I immediately glared at Riser.

"I'm here to beat your as- I mean, I'm here to steal your bride!"

 **Read & Review~!**


	8. Fight, Start!

**Sorry for taking so long~! Have been pretty busy...once more, sorry. Well, new chapter, and I hope that it won't be as boring as the previous one.**

 **Also, advertisement time: If you like some comedy and a MC that isn't dense, along with cool magic powers and crossovers, I suggest that you check out my other DxD story, The Path Of Ascension. If you like Percy Jackson and mystery, I suggest my PJO story, The Rise Of The Flames. Finally, if you like a completely different universe, with new powers and characters, I suggest, yet again, another DxD fanfic of mine, Against The Gods.**

 **Well, that's it for advertisement... Onto the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8 – Fight, Start!**

* * *

Unbeknownst to Issei, while he had been sleeping, his three tenants and his servant had a rather strange conversation.

Inside Issei's mindscape, four people were sitting together in a table. The first one was a buxom red-haired woman that seemed to be on her late teens to early twenties. Her eyes were sharp and green, and she wore fiery-red clothing. Her bust size was nothing short of huge, while her buttocks were nigh-perfect in size and shape.

The second one looked similar in appearance to the first, though she had colder features, white hair and blue eyes. As for her body, it was just as amazing as the first one. She also wore snow-white clothing.

For the third person in the table, it was a delinquent-looking woman that seemed to be in her mid to late teens. She had an angry expression on her face, and intense, red eyes. She was wearing a short skirt and a dark leather jacket. On her face, there was a perpetual scowl. Also, like the other two woman, her figure was perfect.

As for the fourth person... well, it wasn't really a person. In fact, it was only a small, black cat.

Either way, this group of four, strangely yet ethereal looking beauties (and cat) sat together in a round table, all three of them glaring at the cat with intensity.

Finally, the first beauty, the red-haired one that wasn't the one delinquent, spoke up.

"Chaos, before we even start, where are we?"

The cat's head perked up and flashed the woman a small smile, "We are inside Master's consciousness. But, don't worry, as he is asleep, he won't be able to hear us."

"Oh? Partner's mindscape?" The red haired beauty said in surprise. In response to her question, the black cat nodded her head.

"Alright, so, now that that is out of the way, I suppose you know why we called this meeting," The red-haired continued. Once more, the cat nodded.

"You're wondering why I knocked out Master, right?" The cat said in a monotone yet knowing tone.

"Exactly," The red-haired woman nodded. By her side, the white-haired one spoke up.

"Just like Ddraig, I'm also curious. I don't see any reason for you to have knocked down Hyoudou-san."

"Yup!" The delinquent nodded, "What were ya thinking, damn cat?!"

Chaos-chan simply shook her head as she sighed (Can cats sigh?). "You misunderstand my intentions. I meant Master no harm. In fact, I did it for him."

"You did it for partner?!" The red-haired woman, known recognized as Ddraig, the welsh red dragon emperor, and the dragon sealed within the Boosted gear asked in disbelief. "In what world is knocking out someone considered doing good for them?!"

"I agree with Ddraig," The white-haired woman said, and although she seemed rather displeased with her own words, she knew that it was true. No matter how much she hated it, this time, she was on the same page as the Red one.

The delinquent, this time, kept quiet as she flicked her finger, a cigar appearing on her hands. She then placed it on her lips and a small flame appeared on her index finger. She then used this little flame to light it up. She also placed her feet on the table, and laid back on her chair.

Anyhow, Chaos shook her head once more as she thought of how he should explain her intentions. After a while, she came up with a way to explain it to them. "Well, I must first ask you this. Do you know why Master descended to the human world right upon awaking from his slumber?"

"Oh?" The red-haired woman mouthed, realizing that she had time, the delinquent female took the cigar out of her lips and smirked.

"He wanted to have some good ol' fun, I bet," She was clear on Issei's personality, since in that room, aside from Chaos, she was the one most familiar with him. That's also why she feared him so much. She knew what he was capable of.

Chaos then nodded, "Exactly. He wanted to have fun, just as you say." She then stopped, seemed to think of something, and then continued, "Well, it would be more correct to say that it wasn't for fun. It was so he could get rid of his boredom."

"I see, Chaos, but what does that have to do with you messing with Partner?!" The red-haired woman snapped, clearly annoyed at the answers the primordial being was giving her.

Chaos sighed once more, "You see, I was also created for a single purpose; To get rid of Master's boredom. As such, it can be said that my only mission in life is to make sure that Master doesn't get bored."

Chaos noticed that Ddraig was about to speak up, so she quickly continued.

"Either way, let me ask you this. Do you think that if Master could simply achieve everything he wanted, he wouldn't be bored?"

"Huh?" At this, not only Ddraig, but also the delinquent and the white-haired woman were taken by surprise. Seeing that they were starting to understand, Chaos continued.

"If Master simply gets all he wants, do you really think that he would be happy? Don't you think that this would be too easy? That will make everything lose all of the fun, making him bored again." She then stopped, took in a deep breath, and continued, "After Master wakes up, he won't be happy, yes, and will instead be angered. However, he won't be bored."

"So you mean.. that you'd rather want Partner to be angry than bored?" Ddraig said, finally beginning to comprehend Chaos' thought process.

"Exactly," Chaos nodded. "And, let me tell you something," as soon as she said that, the temperature in the rooms dropped considerably, "I'll never, ever, bring harm to Master."

However, as soon as the boundless pressure came, it immediately receded, everything going back to normal. However, even though it had already disappeared, Ddraig and the white-haired woman's eyes were widened, as they felt that the power that appeared around them just now was simply... unbelievable.

When they cast their gazes again at the cat, fear couldn't help but to enter their eyes as they suddenly understood that this seemingly cute and innocent cat had more than enough power to erase both of them from existence with a simple flick of her hands. (Or pawns?)

They had always known that she was powerful, but now, they knew what it meant for her to be a being personally created by Issei, the strongest being to have ever existed, and the strongest that would ever exist.

However, while they were bothered, the delinquent woman by the side couldn't help but to snicker lightly.

"Bring him harm?" She said in a mocking tone, "Please, nothing in existence can even come close to so much as damaging that monster's skin."

Following that, the meeting ended, as they felt that Issei was about to wake up. Now, back to what was going on in the underworld.

 _ _ **(P.O.V- Issei)**__

Currently, I was in a large arena, facing the little bastard chicken. After I had proclaimed my intentions to steal his wife, somethings lead to another, and in the end, my failure of a disciple suggested a fight. Well, at the very least, he could actually come up with a good idea, huh? That sure is rare...

Either way, the battle had supposedly started, but, like it happens in ALL shounen animes, me and Riser were having a glaring contest, for reasons I really wasn't able to fathom.

After a while of intense glaring, Riser suddenly raised his hand and gave me a condescending smirk. "Well, since I'm such a magnanimous devil, I'll let you have the first strike."

Magnanimous Devil? I had to hold back a laugh. Oi, chicken-face, have you ever heard of a magnanimous devil?! That's just bullshit... either way, I didn't voice my thoughts, nor did I say anything at all, since I wasn't even paying attention to the blonde. I had some other things to do in my mind.

'Hey, Chaos-chan,' I called out in my mind,

[Master?] Soon after, the monotone voice from my cat-servant came back to me.

'Yeah, it's me. Well, I'm wondering, can I use Ddraig and Albion?' You see, I consider Chaos-chan my personal consultant. She is more of the planning type, while I... am... the do before you think type, I think? As such, before I start cleaning the floor with Riser's sorry ass, I figured that it would be better to check what I should or what I shouldn't do.

[You should better not, Master. I think that it would better to keep them a secret for the time being.] Chaos-chan answered back.

'Oh? Alright, then what do you suggest?' I asked, as I kept close watch on Riser, not wanting to be caught off-guard if he tried to launch a surprise attack. Chickens are unpredictable, so you never know their next action... the best way to deal with them is to deep fry them.

[Use Weapon Birth,] Chaos suggested.

'Ah? Well...' I said, unsure. Sure, Weapon Birth was powerful, but even I knew that against an Immortal Chicken, it wouldn't have much use. It wasn't like I could create a weapon that could negate immortality, right...wait...Wait!

Weapon Birth allows me to create any type of weapon with any property! Which means, that creating a weapon that can negate Immortality, in theory, is possible!

Holy cow, why didn't I think of this before!?

'Chaos, I can just create a sword that negates his mortality, right?!' I exclaimed in my mind, clearly ecstatic. That chicken had been bragging about immortality that much.. oh, the look on his face would be HILARIOUS!

However, Chaos-chan next words shattered my wishes, and, at the same time, brought me new hope.

[Master, I don't think it would be wise to negate his Immortality,] She then stopped, giving a little of suspense, [After all, didn't you want a self- regenerating punching bag?]

Self-regenerating punching bag... who would have though? It seems that Chaos-chan did indeed take some of my quirks, specially those in sadism, huh? Well, not that I mind... Her idea sure sounds good.

However, that brought the same question back. Just what weapon should I use? I want to make him suffer as much as possible, bring him pain... wait..pain...Pain!

'Chaos-chan, I know!' I exclaimed in my mind, 'How about a weapon that enhances the enemy's feeling of pain?!'

[Exactly, Master,] Chaos-chan answered, and at the same time, I could have sworn that I pictured her with that Cheshire Cat smile on her face...

'Alright, then that settles it.' I said as I turned off the mental link. I then glared at Riser, who was still talking about how great, kind and magnanimous he was, and how he should give me a handicap.

I couldn't help but to look at my watch, and seeing that he had already been talking for over 5 minutes non-stop. I then sweat-dropped... seriously, doesn't this guy is afraid that he will suffer heavenly punishment if he brags this much? Oh yeah, God's supposedly dead... Well, I don't mind administering the punishment in his stead.

As I though that far, a wicked grin appeared on my face as I flicked my hand, a dark, long-sword appearing. When Riser saw it, he suddenly stopped talking, a surprised expression on his face.

"What's that?" He asked, pointing at my sword, as if he found it confusing.

"My sword..." Maybe this guy has a few screws loose?

"No, no!" Riser exclaimed, "Your Sacred Gear is clearly a Katana. What the hell are you doing with this longsword?!"

Ah, yes, everyone believed that katana to be my Sacred Gear... no one knew that it was actually the product of my Sacred Gear, Weapon Birth. Just as I was about to explain that, an idea flashed in my mind.

"Oh? How foolish," A grin appeared on my face, "Did you think I only had one Sacred Gear?"

"What?! You have two!?"

At this point, not only Riser, but all of the devils present had their eyes widened in disbelief. After, having a Sacred Gear was already rare, but I 'supposedly' had two of them. It was obvious that they would be surprised. I smiled, this just keeps getting better.

However, at the end, I raised my sword and pointed it at him, "Of course I have two, but that's not the case now."

In the next moment, I sprinted forward, and before Riser could even blink, I slashed my sword down at his chest. As soon as my sword collided against this torso, the sounds of a loud, high-pitched, scream could be heard as Riser jumped back.

At this point, the audience around me was silent. I could easily guess why they were reacting like this. Firstly, my speed and swordsmanship level was nothing short of perfect (I created the first sword in existence, after all), but, not only that, Riser also screamed like a little girl.

And, just as I though, a couple of moments later, the audience started having rushed discussions.

"Did you see that?! So fast...!"

"Forget about that! Did you see lord Riser's scream!?"

"Yeah, it was like a little girl's!"

Discussions like this one were going on around the entire arena. I couldn't help but to turn curious and focus my hearing on the place where Rias and her peerage listening in on them, I discovered that all of them had different opinions.

"Such speed, such swordsmanship..." Yumi-san said in a low voice. At that time, I could have sworn that she would have continued such wow, much doge.

As for Akeno, she had a lustful look, "Fast, decisive... I wonder if he's like this in bed?" She asked as she licked her lips. Oh, darling, I'm much, much more amazing in bed.

Now, going to Koneko. She was currently looking at the scene with a bored look, "I want more candy..." Why am I not surprised?

Now, we go to the star of the show, the red-haired spoiled brat! She was currently gazing at the sword in my hands, "Two Sacred Gears.. two of them..." Oh, damn, this girl is greedy as hell.

Finally, I directed my attention at Riser, who was panting, and although his wound had already disappeared, his face still had a pained expression. He raised his head and looked at me with horror.

"How...?" He asked, "That sword... why does it hurt so much?"

"This?" I asked as I raised my sword up. Now that I looked at it with attention, I realized that it was a pretty damn good-looking sword. When I had created it, I left the design to Chaos-chan, so I was only seeing it now. It was mostly black-colored, with the skeletal dragon wings on the hilt, with the blade having purple streaks running though it.

"My second Sacred Gear is called War. It amplifies the pain dealt to opponents by a large amount."

"War?!" Riser exclaimed. "Such a terrible Sacred Gear... I must destroy it!"

Immediately after, his body started burning up, and flames appeared on his skin. In the next moment, he appeared at my side, snatching the sword from my hands. Obviously, I let him do it. Just according to keikaku...

(A/N: Keikaku means plan.)

Immediately after, he crushed the sword in his hands. He then looked back at me, a proud look on his face, "So, what are you going to do now?"

"Me?" I asked with a smile as I yawned. "This." As soon as I said that, another sword, different from before appeared on my hand.

As soon as Riser saw that, the expression on his face fell. "That... by chance... isn't a third..."

I smiled as I continued his sentence, "Sacred Gear? Exactly."

Without even giving him time to answer, I slashed forward at him, who was already at close proximity. The moment he was hit, he once more screamed in a high-pitch voice.

Back in the audience, everyone had looks of disbelief in their eyes.

I simply smiled as I saw Riser's face becoming purple because of, using all of his will power, he raised his head and asked me, "This... what is this?!"

I smiled lightly. "My third Sacred Gear is called Pestilence. Differently from War, it brings you constant pain over time, just like a disease would."

Well, I was just saying bullshit. I was just saying some random bullshit. In fact, they were simply the first names that came to mind. I have a strange taste in names, huh?

"Damn you!" Riser screamed as his whole body got covered in flames, wings made out of fire coming out of his back. "I'll roast you alive!"

He then raised his body up in the air and sent a huge fireball at me. It was of a deep red color, and I was sure that even a middle-class devil would undoubtedly die if hit by it. However, even when faced with that, I smiled lightly.

"Please, I have seen farts stronger than that."

As I said that, my unoccupied hand flashed, and another sword appeared on it. I simply raised it forward, and as soon as it came into contact with that fireball, that to me, was nothing short of cute, the fireball suddenly changed it's shape, immediately being sucked inside the sword.

At this point, the angered look on Riser's face was replaced by one of fear. "Just how many Sacred Gears do you have?! Also, what the hell is that sword?"

I smirked once more, "For your first question, many. For your second, you can call it Famine. This Sacred Gear can devour anything that comes into contact with it."

As soon as I said those words, Sirzechs, who was in the audience, had a thoughtful look on his face

"War, Pestilence, Famine... Why does this remind me of something?" His eyes suddenly widened, "Wait... The Four Horseman Of The Apocalypse, War, Famine, Pestilence and Death! Could it be that his Sacred Gears are related to them in some way?"

As soon as I heard my failure of a disciple's words, I couldn't help but to sweat-drop a little. He was thinking too much into it... I was simply randomly naming my creations with random names... Oh well, might as well go all the way.

I then placed Famine and Pestilence on the ground, and brought my hands together. My chuunybyou fantasies were starting to take control of me, as I started to imagine my next steps. As soon as I though of what I should do, a wicked smirk appeared on my handsome features.

I would have to thanks my failure of a disciple for this idea when I have the chance.

I then concentrated a little, and magic power started to condense in my hand. However, I made it tangible, and of a black color, so everyone could see it. Not only that, I also gave it a dark and cruel aura.

As everyone was concentrated on what was happening on my hands, I looked up at Riser, "Hey, bird, I suppose that you have heard of the Four Horseman Of The Apocalypse?"

"What?" Riser asked in shock. "Of course I have."

My smirk grew bigger, "So, I suppose that you know their names?" By that point, my entire arm was coated in black energy, and the black energy was starting to take the shape of a sword.

Riser, still confused, nodded, "Yes, they are War, Pestilence, Famine and..." As soon as he reached that far, his eyes widened as realization hit him. "It can't be..."

"Bingo!" I smirked as the energy in my hand suddenly exploded outwards, "Say hello to Death!"

In my hands, the dark energy took the form of a longsword, around 1.3 meters tall. However, unlike the previous ones, it wasn't black. No, it was of a bone-white color, and on its guard, there was the shape of a skull, while the hilt seemed to be made of bones.

Damn Chaos, you sure know how to design stuff.

As soon as it appeared, everyone in the audience felt extreme pressure coming down on them while their eyes suddenly widened as it was obvious that what they were feeling was the aura of death that my bone-white sword was exuding.

Riser eyes widened, "That sword... what does it do?" For some reason, his voice was trembling.

A dark smile reappeared on my face, "I'm sure that you already know." As soon as Riser heard that, a horrified expression appeared on his face.

"You mean..."

"Exactly," I said as I raised it up and pointed it at it, "It can kill anyone it touches. Even I-M-M-O-R-T-A-L-S."

"Dammit!" Riser cursed as a small vial appeared on his hands. Without hesitation, he gulped it down. "I'll destroy that sword, no matter what!"

Immediately after, it seemed that whatever was in the vial started taking effect, as his hair grew longer, his muscles bulged out and he grew taller. The flames around him became of a black color. Back in the audience, I noticed that a blonde girl's eyes widened.

"Onii-sama! Don't!"

Oh? That girl was his sister? Wait, that doesn't matter now. What I'm really curious is what he has just ingested. After all, from my calculations, his aura went from a high-class devil to a Satan Class devil.

And, as if reading my thoughts (She was), Chaos explained the situation.

[What he just drank was a vial of Phoenix Blood]

"Phoenix Blood?" I asked in surprise.

[Yes. You see, Master, the members of the Phenex family, in reality, do indeed have Phoenix blood running through their veins, as the ancestor of the Phenex clan was a Devil that mated with the Phoenix. Because of that, his descendants all have some characteristics of the Phoenix.]

'I see... So, is it right to say that what he drunk just now was the blood of the original Phoenix?'

[Exactly. Just as expected from Master.]

'Alright, I understand the situation, but still, what does it do?'

At that moment, I was really grateful that whenever I talked with Chaos, time would slow down around me, giving me time to hold an entire conversation with her while only a single second passed in the real world. Or else, Riser would have already started attacking me.

[It's simple. It temporarily boosts the Devil's attack power, bringing them to a Satan-class devil, but at the same time, this effect only lasts for a short while. After that, they will loose that power and will go back to being normal. If that wasn't enough, for one month after using the Phoenix blood, they won't be able to use the Phoenix flames again,] Chaos explained in an easy-to-understand way.

'Alright, thanks,' I nodded, once more cutting the mental link. At this moment, I looked up, and saw that the black flames around Riser had gotten even more wild.

His eyes were dazed, and he was in a trance-like state. Probably lost his ability to think because of the power, huh? Either way, he then raised his hands, and black flames started gathering that. At the next moment, he roared.

"RAHHHH!"

As soon as the roar rang out, a huge river of black flames burst forth from his hands, going directly at me.

"Hehe."

I raised Death up in the air, and at the same time, Famine and Pestilence floated up. Next to them, War materialized. In my mind, I immediately came up with an awesome name.

"Sacrifice Of The Four Horseman!"

As soon as the words left my mouth, all four of the swords started glowing, and behind them, the phantom image of four warrior-clad man mounted in horses appeared. They grabbed the swords in their hands, and while using their horses to gallop in the air, they charged directly at the column of flames that was headed towards me.

In the audience, Sizerchs muttered, "Crap! That is probably his Balance Breaker!" I'm sorry, my poor disciple, but that doesn't have anything to do with it. I was just summoning things using my own power...

He immediately looked at Grayfia, "Help me put up a force-field!"

The silver-haired beauty nodded, and extended her hands, along with my failure of a disciple. In the next moment, the fighting area of the arena, the area around me and Riser, was covered in bright red light, along with silver light.

As soon as the barrier appeared, mine and Riser's attacks met.

*Booom! *

The sounds of a huge explosion rang out as the entire stage was covered in a blinding black and white light. Even those in the audience were affected, the weaker devils being sent flying.

The barrier that the silver beauty and my failure of a disciple had cast around us was destroyed in seconds. Well, at least it did its job, which meant that it had blocked most of the after effects of the explosion. Or else, from my calculations, a good portion of the underworld would have disappeared from this clash.

In the air, I bet that the audience couldn't see anything, as the explosion made a smoke cloud in the air. To me, from looking the expressions on their faces, it was obvious that every single member of the audience looked at the scene with expectation, looking forward to what the result would be.

When the smoke dissipated, what they saw was me, with my swords in hand, looking at Riser, who was also looking at me, but back in his original state. He was panting, and it was obvious that he was tired.

"You..." He was about to say, but suddenly, the sword in my hand, along with the four floating swords around me crumbled to dust.

I simply shook my shoulders and sighed, "That skill I used just now requires me to sacrifice my four swords..."

Bullshit alert! Obviously, I was lying. I was just messing with him. As I said, all was going according to keikaku!

"Is that so?" A wicked smile appeared on Riser's face as he walked forward, and although I could clearly see that he was tired, I could also see the smug look on his face, "Although I can no longer use my flames, I can still beat you, since you no longer have your Sacred Gear. In the end, you're still a low-class devil while I'm a high-class devil."

Oi, oi! Low-class devil?! Just you wait for when I release my 48 wings, bitch! I'll show you what a Badass-class devil is!

However, I didn't say that out loud as I simply smiled mysteriously. In the next moment, a small, slightly golden, portal appeared behind me. From it, a sword came out, floating in mid-air.

When Riser saw that, his eyes widened, "What...?!"

"Oh?" I smirked, "You thought that the fight was over?" I then raised my hand, and thousand of portals appeared behind me, a weapon coming from each one of them. "This is only the beginning!"

"You must be kidding me..." Riser muttered, "You have another Sacred Gear?!"

I smiled as even more portals appeared behind me, "Of course, chicken face. This one is called Gate Of Babylon." I then stopped, and for a fraction of a second, my face flickered, a cruel and sadistic smile appearing, "I suggest you run, Bitch!"

With that, I brought my hand down. Immediately after, the tens of thousands of weapons started raining at Riser. Chicken face could do anything as he started running around the arena, dodging the barrage of swords. It was absolutely hilarious seeing as Riser danced around, dodging each sword slash desperately

I smirked sadistically. It seems that watching the Fate series really paid off. Damn, that Gilgamesh's Nobel Phantasm is just too awesome...

 ** _(P.O.V- Third Person)_**

In the audience, the handsome face of Sizerchs Lucifer suddenly trembled the moment he saw that sadistic smile on Issei's face.

"That smile..." Sirzech's eyes widened, as terror started taking over him, "Why does it remind me of someone...- Wait!"

His body started shaking, and the glass cup in his hand fell to the ground. Grayfia, who was by his side, looked at him with utter surprise, as she had never seen her King in such a terrible state. However, before she could ask him what was wrong, Sizerchs suddenly turned around, despair all over his face.

"That kids name... what is it?!" He asked, despair in his eyes.

"Oh? You mean Hyoudou Issei?" Grayfia asked in a surprised voice, wondering what that had to do with anything.

"Issei!" Sirzechs screamed. "Did you just say Issei!?"

"Yes..." Grayfia begun, but before she could do anything, her King fell from his chair, cowering in the ground, his head between his knees.

"This can't be... it's definitely him... it's him..." He kept muttering. Suddenly, his eyes widened as he thought back to how he treated that boy not to long ago. He wasn't respectful!

"Oh no!" Sirzechs suddenly bolted up from the ground. "I must get away from here!"

Immediately after, he jumped up from his spot, and started to run away from the arena while screaming his lungs out, his mind so muddled that he forgot about teleportation.

Grayfia just stood there dazed, before she suddenly snapped out of it, sent Issei a meaningful look and finally turned around, intending to find her King, and one four Satans that ruled the underworld, Sirzechs Lucifer, that was currently running and screaming just like a little girl.

* * *

 **So, this is it for the chapter! I made a bunch of references, kuddos for those who got it. Either way, hope you guys liked it and until next time. Also, remember to review! I need reviews in order to improve. (By improve, I mean to improve my writing and mood, lol).**


	9. World's Toughest Choice

**Hey guys, we will have a special character introduced this chapter~! Look forward to it~!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9 - World's Toughest Choice**

* * *

It had already been over ten minutes since I had activated the Gate Of Babylon, and damn, I was having fun. Really, seeing the chicken brat, who considered himself the most badass person in the world, being rendered to running around while screaming... felt so damn good.

My sadistic smile grew wider as I decided to up the level of my weapons. Before, the weapons that I took out of the portal were only in the same strength of a normal demonic sword. Now, this time... things were about to get more interesting.

I snapped my fingers, and in an instant, the weapons that were about to be sent out of the portal suddenly stopped mid-air, before drawing back, entering the portal. Riser, who had noticed the sudden stop on my barrage of attacks, suddenly turned around to look at me.

His face, that was once proud and mighty, was reduced to a crying, bubbling mass. His eyes were looking at me, begging for me to let him go.

"I'm sorry!" Riser took that chance to plead for his life as he got to his knees, throwing aside all of his pride. "I won't ever, ever, ever disrespect you again! Whatever you want me to do, I'll do it!"

"Hoh?"

I, who was just about to start taking out holy swords from the portals, suddenly stopped as I gazed at chicken-face. Doing whatever I want... how could I possibly miss this chance?! This is the BEST chance to get my revenge!

I then waved my hands, the portals behind me suddenly disappeared. After that, I walked forward, until I was standing directly in front of Riser, who was still kneeling in the ground.

"Raise your head."

Upon hearing my command, chicken-ass didn't dare to dally, as he immediately looked up at me, hope brimming on his face as he understood that his punishment was over. Oh, how wrong was he~

"I can let you off..." I began, and in that instant, the chicken's face brightened up. "But... You'll have to do something for me."

"Whatever you wish me to do, I'll do it!" Riser slapped his chest hard, a look of determination in his eyes. If it were any other situation, he would look heroic, but now... he was simply pitiful. I could sense that even in the audience, everyone was looking at him pity and even disgust. After all, to just throw away your ego and pride just like that...

"I see..." I smiled sadistically before saying the long-awaited order. "Act like a chicken."

The moment he heard my words, Riser's smile froze, as he stood there, silly. His mouth slowly opened, and he uttered a single word, "C..chicken?"

I nodded, my smile growing wider. "You should know what the word means, right? Don't tell me you don't know the name of your own race..."

Riser's expression suddenly turned conflicted. I could guess at what he was thinking. Most likely, he wanted to end his suffering, but to imitate a chicken... the shame would be too much to bare.

I smiled lightly, and in order to help him with his decision, I summoned back the Gate Of Babylon. The moment Riser noticed that, his eyes widened as he cursed silently before crying out. "Alright, alright! I'll do it!"

While he said that, in order to make sure that I didn't have the chance to attack, he stood up, folded his arms and started flapping them.

"Bwwaaaaakkkkk!" He suddenly let out a cry as he curved his back while moving his head back and forth. "Bwack, Bwack bwack!"

This guy... he actually did it! I couldn't hold back my amazement as I took a step back. To think that he would actually have the guts to do it...

Still, I was only surprised, and soon, my face grew even more sadistic as and idea crossed my mind.

"Put more spirit into it!" I screamed out.

With his face growing even more conflicted, Riser suddenly increased his speed, and started crying out louder... oh, this was music to my ears.

All the humiliation that I felt by losing to this chicken-face... was now finally gone! Furthermore, this kid... he sure knew how to do his job!

As I looked at Riser, I seriously thought that he was made to imitate a chicken. After all... he was so god damn good at it that it left me amazed. His acting... was nothing short of top-notch.

In my mind, I could feel roars of laughter.

 **[This.. I can't even...]** Ddraig-chan exclaimed in my mind as she rolled on the ground, clenching her sides, tears coming out from her sides. Her plentiful breasts jumping up and down, up and down.

(This fucking brat! So fucking good!) Red-chan was in a similar state, and had even forgotten the decorum that I ordered her to have... hmmm... I will have her punished later on.

Now, for the main prize:

 **{He he he}** In my mind, cackling evilly, was Albion-chan. Unlike Red-chan and Ddraig-chan, she was much more composed, but the sadistic smile in her lips sold her off. Hoh... who would have thought that the almighty White Dragon Emperor had this side to her...

I then turned my head around, and saw that in the audience, everyone stood there dumbfounded, unsure of whether to cry or laugh. The prized son of the Phenex house was imitating a chicken in front of tens of thousands of people... this moment would definitely be recorded in history!

Now, with a pleased smile, I watched as Riser continuously wandered around, all the while still imitating a chicken. By this point, my anger for him had already dissipated. Just as I was about to tell him to stop, someone beat me to it.

"Onii-sama, stop right now!" A shrill and cute voice came from the audience as a young girl jumped out and stood in front Riser, looking between me and him.

She had drilled, golden hair, a petite figure and a cute face... I instantly recognized her as chicken-face's little sister.

She first glared hardly at Riser, and then back at me.

"You..." She was obviously angered beyond belief. I could understand her, after all, the humiliation that I brought upon Riser didn't just affect him, but also his entire family's reputation... But, do I even care? Obviously not.

I sighed lightly. I had a soft spot for cute girls, so I decided to not make things hard for the girl. Furthermore, I had already been planning to stop him...

I then turned around, and walked back to the stands. While I walked, without turning my head back, I called out.

"Oi! Loli!"

"What?" The girl asked back. Oi, oi, she actually answered to Loli?! This... Still, I decided to just go along with it.

"Take your brother away. I have won," I exclaimed back. "However, next time we meet, if he still dares to look down on me... I won't let him off so easily."

The little girl nodded, and in the next moment, a magic circle appeared beneath her, she and her brother disappearing in the same instant. Probably going back to their residence or something... not that it matters. Right now, I have other things to take care of.

I looked up at the stands and searched for the spoiled brat. I saw her standing there, along with her peerage, looking at me with amazement. Still, when I looked at the opposite direction, searching for my failure of a disciple, I couldn't find him, and a green-haired man stood in the place he had just been.

Strange... where the hell did Sir-chan go? Also, where's the busty silver haired maid?

Shrugging my shoulders I continued on walking. When I reached the stands, I jumped, falling directly in front of Rias. Looking at her coldly, I said, "Well, congrats, you just had me beat the ass out of the only guy who would be willing to marry you in existence."

While I did say such words, I truly did mean them. Well, where else would a fellow crazy enough to marry the spoiled red head appear? I truly didn't believe such a thing to be possible.

"You..." The spoiled brat was about to launch a barrage of curses at me, but before she could have the chance, the green-haired men that was standing on Sir-chan's place walked out and coughed.

"Ahem."

I turned around, and now that I could look at him up-close, I noticed that he was the same guy from yesterday. Yup, green hair pulled back, blue eyes and a suit... he was... what's his name again? It's on the tip of the tongue? Asuna... Kakuja... something...

He smiled lightly at me and then at Rias. When Rias noticed him, her eyes widened.

"Beelzebub-sama? Where's Onii-sama?" She asked, obviously surprised. Ah, so he is the one who took Beel-chan's place, huh?

At the mention of my failure of a disciple, his face grew slightly conflicted as he sighed.

"This..." He began, "I truly don't know where Sizerchs went... All I know is that Grayfia-san called me here in an emergency to take his place..."

He then suddenly stopped as he remembered something, turning around to look at me.

"You.. your name is Issei, right?" He asked.

"Yeah, what about it?" I looked at him with curiosity. This guy... although he didn't seem like much, I could easily discern his level of strength. Though he was trying to hide it, I could clearly see that in terms of raw power, he was above Sir-chan. How amusing...

"I see," He smiled lightly. "Then, Issei-san, could you tell me something?"

Tell him something? Alright...

"Sure, why not?" I replied in a laid-back manner.

The maou nodded. "You see, I'm from the technology department... and I'm quite interested in your Sacred Gears... tell me, how many of them do you have? Also, please tell me which ones they are and their abilities."

At the mention of my Sacred Gears, the members of the spoiled brat's peerage, who were standing by the side, suddenly turned curious as they walked closer, clearly intending to hear what I would say.

My Sacred Gears, huh?

"Well, I have the Boosted Gear, Divine Dividing, Weapon Birth and another one with Great Red sealed on it. Also, during the fight, I created two Sacred Gears for me, the Legacy Of The Four Horseman and the Gates Of Babylon..." As If I would say that. Even if I did, it's not like anyone would believe me...

Instead, I decided to just go with a lie. As strange as it may seem, it was more believable than the truth...

"I was bluffing..." I began with a slight smile, "I only have the Legacy Of The Four Horseman and the Gates Of Babylon..."

Beel-chan's successor nodded slightly. "I see..."

Afterward, he sighed. "Either way, that should be enough of me interrupting you two lovebirds."

Lovebirds? I looked around, but in the vicinity, all I saw was me and Rias. Wait.. he couldn't possibly...

Before I had the chance to ask him, he tossed me a piece of paper.

"Grayfia-san said me to hand this to you," He began as a magic circle appeared beneath him. "Now, my job here is done."

As soon as he finished speaking, the magic circle activated, and he disappeared from sight. Geez... now who am I supposed to ask what he meant?

Either way, I decided to just read the paper for now. On it, written with a beautiful female hand-writing was a text directed at me.

 **Hyoudou-san, because of some happenings, Lucifer-sama and I won't be present to witness the rest of the battle. As such, I have called Beelzebub-sama to stand in for us.**

 **As for how you're supposed to get back, just use the paper that I had given you before we came here.**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **Grayfia Lucifuge.**

Ah, so I was right in thinking that something happened... furthermore, although neat, it was clear to me that the handwriting was certainly rushed... I wonder what happened.

Well, enough of that. I had more pressing matters to attend to.

'Hey, Chaos-chan," I called out in my mind.

[What is it, Master?]

'I wanna know the time...' I asked, rather ashamed. I had forgotten to bring a clock with me, and I wasn't going to unseal my powers in front of everyone just to figure out what time it was.

[It's 7:30 pm, Master.]

Ah, I see... 7:30 pm... wait... 7:30?! Fuck, I gotta get home ASAP. The Fate/series marathon is about to start!

I immediately placed my hands on my pocket, fishing out the paper that Grayfia-chan had mentioned. On the side opposite of Sir-chan's message, there was a Magic Circle, just like she said.

Without a second thought, I sent my power into it, activating it. In the next moment, the paper flew out of my hands, and fell to the ground in front of me. It then glowed brightly, and when the light dispersed, there was a gryphon standing in front of me.

"A gryphon?" I asked in amazement. Still, I had no time to question what was happening. Getting on time to the Fate Marathon was a thousand times more important. I immediately jumped up, and sat on it's back.

"Let's go!" I exclaimed.

..

…

….

Over twenty seconds passed, and the Gryphon showed no intention of moving... What the flying fuck?!

"Oi, I have a tight schedule here!" I slapped the Gryphon slightly. Still, it only shuddered slightly, unwilling to move.

Great, I'm stuck with a Defective Gryphon... who would have thought?

At this time, thankfully, Chaos-chan went to my saving.

[Master, this Gryphon can only activate if someone from the Gremory household is on top of it.]

Oh? Gremory? My head snapped around, just like a predator, as my eyes crazily looked around, looking for someone that fit the bill. It didn't matter who, as long as I could get there on time, anyone would do.

At this point, I caught sight of the spoiled brat. Just as I was about to continue searching, I remembered that she was, in fact, from the Gremory family...

Without a second thought, I hopped off the Gryphon, ran over to her, picked her up, hung her across my shoulder in the fireman style, and jumped back to the Gryphon.

"Let's go now!" I exclaimed as I unceremoniously let the spoiled brat fall hard on the Gryphon's back. In the next moment, as if a sudden bolt of lightning ran across its body, the Gryphon roared, immediately flying up into the sky.

The spoiled brat, who had been... well, kidnapped, for a lack of a better word, stood motionlessly on top of the Gryphon, dazed. Then, for some reason that I SERIOUSLY can't fathom, she suddenly got up and turned around to face me, a shy look in her eyes.

"I didn't expect you to be this aggressive..." She muttered bashfully as a blush crept up her face. Oi oi! The fuck?!

"Still..." The bashful-faced red-head continued, "I like that..."

As she said that, she drew closer, in an attempt to claim my lips. Instantly, my eyes widened. This Bitch!

Before she could reach me, I grabbed onto the sides of the Gryphon and forcefully capsized it, making it upside down. The spoiled brat, who was completely taken unprepared, fell off from the Gryphon, disappearing deep into the landscape.

"Ah!" Rias screamed loudly. However, at this moment, it seemed that she remembered that she could fly as wings sprouted from her back. She immediately looked up at me.

"I know you want it." She simply said as she lustily licked her lips before she started chasing after me.

WHAT THE FUCK?! Is this girl in heat or something?! Just what the hell happened to her?! Fuck, I must get out of here fast!

I looked down to the Gryphon and pulled it back to its original position as I exclaimed, "Max Speed, Please!"

The Gryphon, who seemed to understand my desperation, sympathized with me, and also increased its speed. Apparently, it had forgotten about the rule that it won't work unless a Gremory is on top of it... Praise the Gods!

What followed was me trying to outrun the crazed bitch, who was in complete heat, while flying in the Gryphon. Thankfully, it seemed that the spoiled brat's stamina wasn't endless, and after a few minutes, she was left behind.

A few more minutes later, I was standing in front of my door. Even now, I still can't figure out how the Gryphon managed to bring me to the human world, as there was no connection between it and the underworld, but... nah. I shouldn't think to deep into that... Plot convenience I presume...

Quickly opening my door, I dashed inside and immediately headed towards my room. Upon arriving, I saw Chaos-chan lazily laying on my bed, while watching the TV. On it, the opening of Fate/Zero was playing.

I heaved a sigh of relief as I realize that I wasn't too late... I had to thank the crazed brat for this... or else, without her stimulus for running faster, I wouldn't have gotten here this fast...

After some more hours, the marathon finished. I looked at the clock situated at my bed side, and saw that it was already 2:00 am.

I sighed with a bitter smile, "Well, let's just skip school..." As I said that I fell asleep.

* * *

 **P.O.V (Third Person)**

In a dark room, a figure stood up from its chair. The figure's eyes were widened, a look of surprise in them. Soon after, the surprise was soon overlapped by boundless lust, adoration and love.

"This power, it's definitely his..." The figure's face, that was usually monotone, was completely changed, becoming full of emotion. "He, has finally awakened..."

"I, must head over as soon as possible..." The figure muttered lightly, before suddenly disappearing, heading off to take care of some stuff.

A few hours later, the same figure appeared in front of the Hyoudou household. It walked inside, phasing through the door, before looking around the hall. She sniffed a little, and in a second, recognized the scent and the place it originated. It was coming from the second floor.

Slowly but surely, the figure made its way towards the second floor, before arriving in front of the Master Bedroom. Like before, the door showed no resistance as the figure simply phased through it, entering the room. Inside, it saw a large bed, and laying in it was the sleeping figure of a young man.

As soon as the figure saw the young man, its eyes widened as it recognized him. No matter which appearance he took, it would always recognize him. After all, it belonged to him, and only him.

With a small smile creeping up its face, it walked to the bed, before getting beneath the covers and laying its body on top of the young male's sleeping figure, taking off its clothes in the process. Just like that, taking in the warmth that came from the young male, the strange figure drifted into sleep.

* * *

 **P.O.V – Issei.**

My eyes slowly opened as I woke up, the first thing that I saw being my room's white ceiling. Right after that, by reflex, I turned around to look at the clock, noticing that it was already 1:00 pm.

"Damn, I sure slept..." I muttered lightly before suddenly stopping as I noticed something strange. For some reason, my chest felt heavier...

I immediately looked down. As soon as I did, I saw that laying in the middle of my chest was a mop of black hair.

"What the actual fuck?" I muttered slightly. As it was only morning, my whole body, including my brain, was in a lethargic state, and thinking clearly was definitely something that I was unable to do. Ugh, how I loathe mornings...

I closed my eyes a little, using my powers to clear my mind. When I opened them again, my laziness and drowsiness was completely gone. Oh, the perks of being omnipotent...

Anyhow, this time, I took my time in analyzing the mop of black hair that laid on my chest. After a couple of minutes, I noticed that it belonged to a young girl, who appeared to be be between nine and thirteen years old, given the size of her body. Still, since her face was on my chest, I couldn't recognize her. Oh yeah, she was also in her birthday suit. Yup, in the nude.

"Damn... what the heck did I do last night?" I groaned as I tried to remember everything that I had done, but my memories suddenly stopped the moment the Fate marathon finished...

Oh crap... My eyes widened as I thought of a possibility. Could it be that while sleep walking, I broke into a grade school, kidnapped a loli, and went back to sleep?! No no no... that would be too ridiculous, right?... Right?

Just as I was about to shake that girl awake and ask what the hell was happening, I suddenly noticed another thing. In the far left corner of my figure was a green bar, with a blue bar below it. On the green one, the words HP were written while on the blue words, there was MP.

Okay, now this just got even crazier... Seriously, what the hell did I do while I slept?!

I then tried to move my head a little, but the HP and MP bars kept in place. Okay, this definitely is strange...

"I must still be sleeping..." I figured as I tried to pinch myself, but nothing happened. I tried again, still nothing. Once more, still nothing.

"So, this is no dream..." I muttered as my eyes moved between the HP and MP bars and the young girl sleeping on my chest.

"Alright, calm down, man," I told myself. "You gotta first decide on something to focus one."

Just as I said, at this moment, I had to figure things out, but not at the same time, as I head to completely devote myself to figuring out one thing at the time. So, this leaves me with a question: Which is more pressing of a matter? A sleeping, naked, loli on my chest or a HP and MP bar?

Naked loli or game elements...? Damn, this is pretty hard...

Alright... I looked down at the Loli, and seeing that she didn't seem to be waking up any time soon, I turned my direction back to the bars. Oh well, I can always deal with this loli later... this isn't like this isn't the first time something like this has happened... Just Kidding... or maybe not...

Anyhow, I immediately called Chaos-chan.

'Oi! Chaos-chan! Come over here!' I sent her a mental message. A few seconds later, the door to my room suddenly opened and a black cat walked in.

"Did you call me, Master?" Chaos-chan asked as she hopped onto my bed, but the moment she saw the sleeping girl in my arms, she stopped dead in her tracks. She slowly moved her head back to me.

"Master, I didn't know that you were into-"

"Hell No!" I interrupted Chaos-chan before she could finish. "You know me, Chaos-chan. I am found of lolis, but only when it comes to petting them and cuddling or stuff like that. When talking about banging, I'm an ass and boobs man!"

 **[It's amazing how he can say such things with a straight face...]** Ddraig-chan sweat-dropped.

 **{I can't believe that the strongest person in existence is this..}** Albion-chan muttered in a similar manner.

As for Red-chan...

(Damn Straight!) The delinquent dragon exclaimed in my mind. It appeared that she shared my views... or maybe just thought that they were correct... or something...whatever...

Chaos-chan, however, simply kept glaring at the school girl.

"Master... alright, I believe you, but still... why is there a naked school girl on top of you?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Dunno."

"Huh?" Chaos-chan was about to ask something, but I quickly stopped her.

"Anyhow, Chaos-chan, we have got more pressing matters," I urged her to end that subject so we could address my HP and MP bars.

However, that only made matters worse as Chaos-chan sighed.

"Master, I can't believe what matter could be more important than you possibly being a child rapist..."

Child rapist?! What the hell?! Who does she takes me for?!

Just as I was about to start raging at Chaos-chan, I felt something on my chest stir. Looking down, I noticed that the little black-haired girl on my chest was beginning to wake up.

I immediately looked at Chaos-chan. "Alright, ask her! She'll prove my innocence!"

Soon after, the head of the girl suddenly lifted, letting me see her face. However, the moment I saw this, the words that I was about to say were struck in my throat. Cute small lips, heart-shaped face, pointy ears, jade-white pale skin...

My eyes suddenly widened when I caught sight of her dull, empty eyes that at the same time seemed to be filled with endless love, adoration and lust.

Those eyes, I could recognize them any day, any time. She was...

Before I could conclude my train of thought, the girl suddenly jumped forward, locking my lips with hers. Immediately, a wave of different sensations flooded my senses. The soft and pleasant smell of strawberries rushed to my nose while the pure, soft and tender lips locked onto my own...

Her legs, that were by laying on top of me, suddenly wrapped around my waist. I could hear her ragged breathing as her small, soft, tongue kept clashing against my lips, urging me to open them while it traced across them. Slowly, my lips parted slightly, giving her entrance.

As soon as her tongue entered my mouth, she started exploring my insides and locked her tongue on mine, intertwining them. I soon gave in to the pleasure, locking my tongue on hers with equal lust and wildness, constantly exchanging fluids, our tongues down each other throats while she let out a small moan.

While this happened, I could feel my body growing heavier as she increased in size. Better yet, she seemed to be growing older. At first, she looked only like a middle-grader, but now, she was already in her late-teens to early-twenties.

Her small, soft legs that couldn't even completely encircle my waist were now completely wrapped around me. Her soft, small lips, were wider and even more plumb and seducing. Her eyes grew sharper, her figure becoming fuller, and soon, I could feel two huge lumps pressing against my chest.

After a while, her head pulled back, leaving behind a trail of saliva connecting her lips to mine. She gazed at me sensually with her onyx-black eyes as she licked her red, plump lips, with her plentiful breasts still glued to my body.

I could only sit there, dazed, as I softly whispered her name, "Ophis..."

 **Read & Review~!**


	10. Horrible Game System

**Chapter 10 - Horrible Game System**

* * *

I looked at the beautiful female in front of me. She was Ophis, the Ouroboros Dragon, the Infinite Dragon God, the one who claimed herself as my wife, and... the number one Yandere to have ever existed.

"Ophis..." I whispered again as she licked her lips, preparing to claim my lips once more. This time, however, I was prepared, and quickly covered her mouth with my hand.

"Hmmmm." Was Ophis' muffled reply, as she tried to free herself. In the end, it seemed that she had gotten some great idea, and started to lick my hands. When I noticed that, my eyes widened. Damn girl...

Sighing, I retracted my hand. "Ophis.. what the hell are you doing here?"

"I, am here to visit my mate. What else?" The almighty, naked, dragon god cocked her head to the side in a cute manner while speaking in tone that said – Ain't it obvious?

No, no, I'm more worried about how you found me... All these years, I took extra-care to hind my presence from this being... why the hell must she find me now?!

At the same time, in my head, I heard a scream.

(WHAT?!)

Pipe down, Red-chan! Oh yeah, weren't Ophis-chan and Red-chan enemies... oh... well... you know what? Fuck it.

Deciding to ignore the naked dragon goddess in front of me, I focused on my HP and MP bar. Yes, it would probably be much better to focus on that for now... I don't want to think about Ophis. No, I refuse to think about it.

Focusing on the HP and MP bar, I discovered that there was a number on the two of them. This number was... ∞. Yes, the almighty infinite... I think that I just broke this game without even trying... so f*cking troublesome, man.

At that moment, I suddenly thought of something. Recently, didn't I read some manga that seemed similar to this? It was... wait... it's on the tip of the tongue... Yes! The Gamer or something!

On there, there was something called a status window, right? Well, let's test that out.

However, before I could, I suddenly felt something clash against me. Looking down, I saw Ophis hugging me tightly, her head buried in my chest. Oh, for f*cks sake...

"Any problems?" I cocked my left eye-brow up.

"I, don't like being ignored..." Was the simple response.

Oh great... Now, I have to constantly give her attention... Dammit! Don't be a spoiled brat! I already got one crazy bimbo to take care of! I don't need _another_ one!

Sighing, I said, "Then, how about we spoon a little?"

At that exact moment, right in front of my eyes, a string of words appeared:

 **Title Unlocked: Spooner lvl 1.**

WHAT THE FUCK?!

Did I just get a title... Oh, to hell with this. I don't care anymore... whatever.

 **Title Unlocked: Whatever Goes. Lvl 1.**

I can't even... For the time being, I decided to ignore the incoherent messages that kept popping up in front of my eyes

Anyhow, after hearing my sentence, Ophis' head immediately perked up, an uncharacteristic bright smile in her face. "Really?"

"Yeah," I nodded, flashing her my best smile. As I said that, I laid back in my bed, and, well... spooned her? Yes, that's about it.

Why did I suggest such a thing? I know from experience that Ophis won't calm the hell down until we do something that she enjoys. Such things were limited to: Reading, spooning and sex. Reading was out of the list, because I had some other stuff to take care of, and sex... well, I'm investigating my status window right now. I've got priorities man.

After a while, Ophis finally calmed down, and started to snuggle in my embrace. Seeing that I could finally investigate my things peacefully, I was about to try opening the status window that I still wasn't sure whether existed or not.

However, just as I was about to...

 **[I-isn't t-that... O-Ophis?!]**

 **{Ophis? The Ouroboros Dragon?}**

(OH MY FREAKING GOD! THAT MOTHERF*KING BRAT THAT KEPT ME PERSTERING ALL DAY LONG TO LEAVE HER PLACE IS THIS BRAT?!)

"PIPE THE FUCK DOWN!"

I immediately screamed, enraged. Geez, can't a man have some of his alone time?! Quit pestering me! I have gotta deal with this status window!

Thankfully, everyone took my words to heart and all of them were quick to shut their traps. Now that I could proceed without disturbances, I said: "Status."

Ironically enough, my theory was correct, and in the next moment, right before my eyes, which was around the place where Ophis' head was, a status window appeared.

Oh? So it actually worked...

Looking at it, I analyzed my stats.

Name: Hyoudou Issei, ? ? ?

Level: 1 - ?

Age: ∞

Race: ?

Gender: Male

Title: Spooner lvl 1; Whatever Goes lvl 1; Ruler Of All lvl ∞.

Job: High-school Student; Sovereign of all in existence.

Affiliation: -

Relatives: -

State: Active

Attribute: Elemental affinity: ∞

STR: ?

DEX: ?

VIT: ?

INT: ?

WIS: ?

LUK: -666

HP:∞

MP: ∞

Skills:

Omnipotence, Omniscience, Omni-everything.

Hmm... I would like to call the Devs. I think I just broke their game...

Seriously, what the hell is this bullsh*t? Can't they even make their game right?! What's up with all the ? and ∞'s. Who the hell programmed this? The Riddler?! .?!

Also, it's not as if I'm even trying here... Also, what's up with that luck?! -666?! Are you freaking kidding me?! Isn't that, like, the worst LUCK ever?!

Sighing, I came to the conclusion that no game system could ever, ever support me... Well, now I'm wondering just what motherf*cker pulled this off. Not only does he force this onto me, he even gives me such a crappy system! If you're going to do something, do it right, GODDAMIT!

Still, there was nothing that I could do about it. I don't know the bastard who came up with this ridiculous idea, nor do I have some way to deal with it... Well, I have, I only have to think a little, but , well, plot reasons.

Anyhow, I called off the screen and turned my attention back to the real world. Looking down, I saw that Ophis had already fallen asleep. At least something good happened...

I then turned my attention back to my mind.

'Alright, you may speak now. Ddraig-chan, you go first.'

 **[Alright... Partner, is that really the Ouroboros Dragon?]**

'Yeah, anything more?'

 **[I... well... now that I remember, we are talking about you here... I don't know how I even bothered.]**

Whatever... I then spoke again. 'Albion-chan?'

 **{Ddraig already said what I wanted to say...}**

'If you say so...' I nodded. 'Well, I'll be going back to sleep now.'

However, just as I was about to close my eyes and sleep again, a voice interrupted me.

(Oi! What about me?!)

Oh great, I still have to deal with _that..._

'Make it quick.' I ordered as I postponed my sleep. Seriously, I need to cool my head... so many things have happened since I woke up... And that's considering that it hadn't even been twenty minutes since then...

(Why is SHE here?!)

'She? Ophis?' I questioned. 'She probably wants to meet her proclaimed 'husband' again.'

(Husband?!)

'Well, mate in dragon terms...' I nodded. 'But yes, husband. Well, we didn't actually marry. One day she just looked at me and said: "You, are mine." in her freakish monotone voice. Since then, she has been stalking me around.'

(Stalking?)

'Yes, what stalkers do...'

(The Infinite Dra... never mind. Go back to sleep.)

Thank you! Immediately, without even giving her a reply, I laid my head back on my pillow and drifted off to sleep. While I did so, I murmured, "Let this all be a dream..."

Guess what? It wasn't. Seems like my -666 luck isn't only for show...

…

…..

…..

Currently, I was back at school. For some reason, Chaos-chan wouldn't let me skip school for two days in a row. Woman are such complicated creatures...

Either way, as I sat down in my chair, everyone kept giving me weird glances. Geez... I wonder why... maybe it's because I've got a little girl cuddling in my lap? Nah, it should be something else...

Well, turns out that it is indeed Ophis' fault. You see, before I left home this day, Ophis refused to part with me, so I kinda had to bring her to school. Also, she wanted me to princess-carry her on the way... So, I asked her to get back to her child form. I probably shouldn't have done so...

As for my gamer-like elements that had suddenly popped up, they didn't fade away the following morning, sadly enough.

Anyhow, sitting by my side, was our wonderful, graceful and exhibitionist Raynare! As mentioned before, she had transferred into the school some time after I wiped the ground with her ass or something...

"Issei-kun... that is...?" She asked as she came closer to me, a funny look in her face. Oh, I wonder what her reaction would be if I told her she was Ophis? Oh wait, I can just tell her right now...

Just as I was about to, Ophis pulled her head out from her resting position and turned around to face Raynare. In the following moment, she... hissed. Yes, hissed. Just like a snake... Yeah, the actual snake.

"I, own him. Back off bitch." Ophis said in her monotone voice, that, at the same time, was full of malice. Oh yes, did I mention that she was a Yandere?

However, that only brought further troubles.

"Bitch?!" Raynare exclaimed in shock. "Are you talking about me?!"

Ophis, however, seemed to have lost her interest in Raynare as she laid her head in my chest again, while murmuring. "My mate, please, kill off that the black bird."

Her voice, although low, was just so high enough for Raynare to hear.

"Black bird?" Her eyes widened in shock. "Is she talking about..." She then sent me a questioning look.

"Of course she knows you are a Fallen Angel." I shrugged my shoulders.

At this moment, before Raynare could respond, the door to the classroom opened at the teacher walked inside. He first stacked his papers and looked around the classroom. However, when his gaze reached me, he suddenly stopped, his eyes widening.

"H-hyoudou-san? W-why is there a l-little girl on your lap?"

I simply looked at him with a serious look. "You don't want to know."

"But..."

"Just carry on with your class." I said while I laid my back in the chair in a nonchalant manner.

"D-does she have the authorization to stay here?" Seemed like the teacher had grown a pair of balls today, and didn't stop! Interesting...

"If you want, feel free to call the student council." I said with a small smile. Oh, I just wanna see the look in their face when they see Ophis. . .

Now that I think about it, I should probably introduce Ophis to Rias... Of course, while doing that, I must definitely not forget to mention how Rias tried to kiss me a few days back.. hehehe...

The teacher seemed to have finally given up upon hearing my answer, and just went back to teaching. A couple of hours later, I was standing in front of the Occult Research Club's door with Ophis by my side, shoving my arm between her plentiful breasts.

Previously, I had Ophis go back to her original form for this. Now, she was only slightly smaller than me, had an hour-glass body superior to even Akeno's, with bigger breasts and rounder buttocks. Oh, its on moments like this that I actually enjoy the fact that I'm supposedly married to Ophis.

At the same time that I thought that, in front of my eyes...

 **Title Unlocked: Pervert.**

Alright, that's it, I'm f*king killing whoever made this game right now.

 **Title Unlocked: Violent lvl 1**

 **Title Unlocked: Foul Mouthed lvl 1.**

DIE. F*CKING DIE.

 **Title [Foul Mouthed] leveled up. Current level: 2**

Alright, that's it... I swear that if I ever find the one who's pulling the strings, I'll kill you!

"My mate?" Suddenly, Ophis spoke out which caught my attention. "We, have already been staring at this door for over fifteen seconds..."

Ah, yes, I still still have yet to enter the room. My mistake...

Sighing, I pushed open the door, without even bothering to knock, like I always do. Within the room, I immediately noticed that all of the members of Rias peerage were present, including the King herself.

As soon as I opened the door, everyone turned around to look at me, and when they did so, all of their eyes widened. Obviously, it's not every day that you see someone as hot as Ophis clinging on to me... well, not every day to them. In the past, it was a common occurrence. Good times...

After a while of staring at me without saying anything, Yumi-chan finally broke out of it and raised her hand. "Issei-san, that is..."

"Ophis." I replied nonchalantly as I walked to one of the sofas, Ophis walking alongside with me.

"Ah, I see, so it's Ophis-sa-" However, the moment she was about to complete her sentence, her eyes widened as she stopped. She then began to stutter, "W-w-wait... Y-you m-mean t-that O-ophis?! The O-Ouroboros D-dragon?!"

As if on cue, at that moment, everyone broke free from their stupor.

"Ophis?" Koneko-chan cutely cocked her head to the side, not recognizing the name.

"Arara, Issei-san.. please, don't kid with us like that.." Akeno smiled slightly, but at the same time, in contrast to her words, fear appeared in her eyes.

Rias, whoever, was sending me me fleeting glances, and looking at Ophis, who as still holding onto my arm, with envy and loathing. That's it, this bimbo is crazy... Even after all I did to her, she is still head over hells for me...

Either way, I simply shrugged my shoulders as I laid my back in the chair. "Believe me if you want to."

I then turned around to look at Rias. "Oi, I'm bored. Give me something to do."

To say the truth, I came here to test a theory. No matter how much bored I was, I would never, ever, volunteer to work. Obviously, I had some deep reasons behind my sentence.

"Oh?" Rias' eyes widened before she nodded. "Alright..." She then looked over some files before choosing one for me. Afterward, she wrote something on it and walked towards me before handing me it. As she did so, she winked at me, sending me lustful gaze as she licked her lips.

Oh, why am I getting a bad feeling about this...

Looking down, I saw the contents of the mission. However, before I could read the first line, a screen popped up in front of me.

 **Quest received: Go to the address xxx-xxx-xxx and grant the request of the person who summoned you.**

 **Rewards: ?**

 **Additional Quest: Meet with Rias Gremory tonight and have rough, wild sex with her.**

 **Instructions: Call the number informed on the paper, and location of the quest shall be established.**

 **Rewards: 100 xp, +15 relationship points with Rias Gremory and Title: Man-whore lvl 1.**

Looking at the two screens that popped up in front of me, I sighed. Apparently, my theory about quests was right, huh? Still, what's up with this ridiculous additional quest?

Sending the screens away, I looked down and began to actually read the document. On it, there was a request for a devil summoning, that for some reason, was requesting for me. Aside from that, on the bottom, written with a red pen, was Rias cellphone's number, a call me and a "Rawr".

Sighing, I looked up at Rias who was giving me a seductive look. An idea suddenly popped up in my head as, without breaking eye-contact, I lifted up the paper, grabbed onto the part where Rias had written with her pen, and ripped it off. Then, I slowly ripped it into tiny pieces, right in front of her eyes.

As soon as I finished, guess what? Yes, that's right.. YET ANOTHER TITLE.

 **Title Unlocked: Savage lvl 1.**

Hoh? Not bad... I must say that I quite liked this title. Hmm... it should be fun leveling it up... As I thought that far, a devilish grin appeared on my face. Yes, it will certainly be fun.. hehehe...

Without another word, I got up from my seat and looked at Ophis, who was still clinging onto my arm, with no intention of letting go.

"I'll be going on quest right now, so you should probably head home and wait for me there. I'll come back in a while."

"I, will go along with you." Ophis, however, shook her head with unshakable determination.

Sighing, I showed my trump card, "I promise that I'll read two books to you and will cuddle with you for two hours..."

Before I could even finish my sentence, a huge magic circle appeared beneath Ophis and she disappeared in a flash. Oh, now that I think about it, it was quite easy to coerce her to do things for me back then... I should take advantage of that later on.

At that moment, I looked back and saw everyone looking at the place where Ophis had been a moment ago with their mouths agape. Sighing, I asked, "Something wrong?"

To answer my question, Yumi-chan stuttered, "That... wasn't that a dragon's magic circle? Also, that size... it's at least God-class..."

"I told ya that it was Ophis..." I replied whole rolling my eyes. "You should have believed me."

Before they could even answer, I willed for a magic circle to appear beneath me, and in the next second, I disappeared from their sight. When I opened my eyes again, I was standing in front of a huge mansion.

"These are the coordinates written on the paper..." I murmured. "Oh well, might as well finish this quest and see what happens."

 **Title [Whatever Goes] leveled up! Current level: 2.**

Damn, this system just doesn't rest...

Shaking my head, I knocked on the door. Soon after, the door opened up, and what appeared before my eyes was a female.

She was tall, around 5'8 only slightly smaller than me, who is 5'9 and a little higher than Ophis on her adult form, who is 5'7. Her body, just like every other women so far, was amazing, with a hour-glass figure, and bountiful breasts comparable to Ophis' own.

Furthermore, she had pitch-black hair, with some golden bangs, and, judging from yer youthful yet seductive appearance, she seemed to be in her early twenties. Also, she was in a loose yukata.

So this is she the one who summoned me, huh? Not bad... but.. why do I feel like I know her from somewhere...?

Wait... I immediately stopped thinking, as I imagined that a title would appear. Probably something like Title Unlocked: Déjà vu. Thankfully, it seemed that it wasn't the cas-

 **Title Unlocked: Déjà vu lvl 1.**

Why do I have the feeling that the system read my mind and actually named it after my idea...?

Anyhow, I looked back at the buxom women, "Did you summon me?"

"Yes, yes... Devil-kun," The woman winked at me as she motioned for me to enter her mansion. "Come on in."

Oh well... Nodding, I entered. Once inside, she lead me towards the living room. There, she told me to seat on the sofa, while she laid her head back in the armchair in front of me. In her hands, there was a glass of wine. Near us, in a table, there was also a bottle of wine, along with some empty glasses.

Before she even told me her wish, she walked to the table that had the bottle of wine and asked, "Would you like a glass?" She suddenly stopped. "Oh yeah, you are a highscho.."

"I would like one, please." Before she could finish, I interrupted her. Hah, thinking that I'm too young to drink wine? Please, I'm old enough to be... well, whatever the hell I want to be!

At the same moment, in front of my eyes...

 **Title Unlocked: Delinquent lvl 1.**

Oh, for f*cks sake! Seriously, just because I'll drink wine while still in high-school, I become a delinquent?!

Back to the real world, the woman suddenly stopped and looked at me with a shocked expression before smirking slightly.

"I see..." As she said so, she poured me a glass and brought it over to me. Shooting me a daring smile, she handed me the glass. Her eyes seemed to say – Come on, brat! I wanna see you drink it!

Smirking slightly, I lifted the glass up to my lips and drunk a little. As soon as she saw that, she was seemed surprised. Most likely, it wasn't because that I had actually drunk it, but because of the way I drank it. I was already really knowledgeable on the ways of drinking wine, and it was apparent to anyone that this definitely wasn't my first time.

Looking at me, slowly, the corner of her lips curled upwards. "I see..." She then sat down on her chair and crossed her arms under her chest, propping them up and almost making them burst through her yukata.

"Well, getting back to business," She brought her wine glass to her lips. "My request is... to spend some time with you."

.

.

.

"Huh?" My eyes widened. This woman... she summoned me to spend time with her? Doesn't that mean that she is some high-level loner?

…

….

…..

Two hours later, I was laying in my bed, Ophis in my arms, as we watched television. Apparently, all that women from before wanted was some company. We talked a little, played some board games, fished in her pond.. well, you know, the usual stuff.

Now, I must keep his promise to Ophis and... spoon with her. As soon as I thought that, my eyes looked up into the air in a wary manner. Seeing that nothing came up, I breathed a sigh of relief. "It seems that it has stopped..."

 **Title Unlocked: You're Wrong!**

 **Title [Spooner] leveled up! Current level: 2!**

"#$ &%*!"

…

….

…..

On the next mourning, I woke up to the sounds of my doorbell ringing. Looking at my alarm-clock, I saw that school had started over three hours ago. Once more, I would get to skip school. Yay...

Still, I had a doorbell to answer, so I could only sigh and look down at my body. As always, Ophis was laying on top of me.

"Oi, wake up," I shook her slightly.

"Mmmm?" The Ouroboros Dragon slowly lifted her head up. "I, am awake."

"Awake my ass," I cursed as I picked her off the bed. For some reason or another, she was back in her child form. Needless to say, it was a pretty easy ordeal to pick her up in this form. I then snapped my fingers, and a white dress shirt appeared on me, and on top of my boxers, jeans appeared.

As for Ophis, she also got her own set of clothes. The large t-shirt that she used to sleep (Which is mine, by the way) was replaced by a cute, small, lolita dress, that was similar to her original one, but, in contrast to the original, this one covered her upper body. Seriously, using duct-tape to cover her breasts... just what in the world has she been seeing?

Anyhow, I walked to the door, Ophis slowly floating behind me. Just as I was about to open it, I stopped as I heard a conversation going on.

"Why isn't anyone answering? Didn't your friend use to live here?" One of the voices, obvious belonging to a female, said.

"I don't know... But, let's just wait a little more. Ise-kun's parents should be answering it at any moment."

Ise-kun? My parents? Just who is out there...

Immediately, I opened the door, coming face to face with two girls. Both of them were young, on their mid to late teens. The one one the left had short, blue hair while the one in the right had long, chestnut-colored hair in twin-tails. As for clothing, they wore... whatever that was...

Imagine some kinky, body-tight battle suits with a large cloak on top of the... This would pretty much describe it.

"How can I help you?" Since I couldn't recognize neither of the girls, I immediately asked.

"Ise-kun?" The girl with twin-tails immediately looked at me with widened eyes. She then jumped onto me and fiercely hugged me. By my side, Ophis was once more hissing.

Alright, man. Let's analyze this situation... A cute, twin-tailed girl looked at me and embraced me... could this be the legendary childhood friend cliche?! Am I going to experience something like Nisekoi?!

However, as soon as I had those thoughts, the girl who was currently hugging me with all her might widened her eyes as she took a step back.

"Ise-kun.. you... are.. a devil?!"

Oh great, why do I have a feeling that nothing good will come out of this?

 **Read & Review~!**


	11. Back to Normal

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (pertaining to this story, that is)**

* * *

 _So... recently it has come to my knowledge that The True God is, well, not exactly a rewrite of The Awakening of the Greatest One, but more like a spin-off (there's also the fact that I've **also dropped The True God)**. Now, I promised you guys a rewrite, yet I failed to deliver. Therefore, I've decided to write one last chapter and wrap up this story. I'll apologize in advance as it's a bit rushed, though. Well, enjoy, I guess. I decided to take a more realistic approach this time around. (It wasn't beta-read, by they way, so you're bound to find some mistakes/typos. You can either ignore them or tell me about them in a review or a PM.)  
_

* * *

 _Back to Normal  
_

* * *

 _Ise-kun… you… are a devil?_

Now, I may be wrong, but in a reunion between childhood friends, the conversation between them usually follows a certain pattern. For example, there are a _lot_ of questions. "How have you been?", "You look great!", and whatnot are by far the most common ones. Then, depending on the situation, slightly more _peculiar_ ones might appear, such as "You remember you owe me ten bucks, right?", as well as, "Hey, that girl you used to date… broken up yet? I wager she looks real hot by now, eh?". In light of that, I'm fairly certain that the question "Are you a devil?" ranks very, very, _very_ low when it comes to how often it's said, especially when the person to ask it means it _literally_ , which seems to be the case right now.

My mind went, for lack of a better word, blank there and then. But just as Irina was about to speak again, Chaos-chan readily came to my rescue.

[Master, that person is Irina.]

" _Irina…?"_ When I engaged in mental conversation, time slowed down considerably, giving me time to think. " _Wait, you mean that little boy from back then? The one who moved away to Europe, I think."_

[Exactly, Master.]

" _Damn. He sure has..."_ I eyed Irina again, and my eyes fell on her chest. I froze. _"Wait… what? He...?"_

[What's wrong, Master?]

" _Chaos-chan, are you certain that this is Irina? The same one I used to know?"_

[Absolutely.]

" _This isn't a joke you're playing on me, right?"_

[I don't understand what you're talking about, Master.]

" _Chaos-chan, correct me if I'm wrong, but boys don't exactly grow into girls as they age, do they?"_

[Not that I'm aware, Master.]

Sometimes it was hard to tell whether she was actually that dense or just pretending.

" _Chaos-chan, last time we saw each other, wasn't Irina a boy or something?"_

[What? Master, I'm sorry, but I'm afraid she has always been female.]

As soon as that was said, my three tenant dragons, who had kept quiet up to this point, couldn't hold it in anymore and started laughing. As moody as I already was, I wouldn't have it, and I made as much clear to them. Thus, after shutting them up with enough threats to turn Great Red into Great White, I turned my attention back to Chaos.

" _Tell me something, Chaos-chan."_

[Gladly, Master.]

" _I remember referring to Irina as a 'he' and 'boy' many times before. How come, then, it never occurred to you to correct me?"_

[I… I thought you were making jokes about how much of a tomboy she was…]

" _Why would you—"_ I paused mid-sentence, my eyes widening.

Wait. Wait. WAIT.

Why did this seem… so familiar? All of a sudden, a childhood friend comes knocking on my door. And not just a childhood friend, but one who seemed to be mysteriously aware of a reality that should've been unknown to humans in general. As if that's not suspicious enough, it's a _reverse trap_ childhood friend. Didn't that seem like… the plot of some really crappy shounen anime?

The moment I thought of that, other things that I hadn't quite taken notice of before suddenly crossed my mind. First of all, had everything taken its natural course, I'd have probably wound up a devil under a really hot woman that just happened to be a student in _my_ high school, who's also the leader of a group of _incredibly_ hot girls. That pretty much _screams_ of a generic harem anime's setting. Not even a _shounen_ anime, but a _harem shounen anime. T_ hen, there's the fact that everyone seems to fit into some sort of archetype. Rias's the typical exotic hot girl. Akeno's the _nadeshiko,_ the perfect wife material, as well as the Onee-san character. Yumi's the gentle, blonde beauty. Not to mention Koneko, who's the goddamn loli that seems to have become the standard everywhere (and that's not considering the fact she's also a fucking nekomimi). In fact, all that's missing is the naive, pure, naive and innocent girl, the trap, and the childhood friend character. The latter seems to have just made an appearance, while the other two, at the rate things are going, should appear soon enough.

It… it all just fit. Fuck, fuck and double fuck. Moreover, there was also I: the overpowered protagonist who, for some random reason, was born with some incredible, world-shaking power, in this case, my four sacred gears. Then… then there's this random, nonsensical game system that just appeared out of nowhere for no reason at all. It's as if the plot devices of multiple animes were just strapped together in one hot mess.

Bullshit.

This is bullshit.

Fucking hell, I was living in some crappy harem shounen anime. What's worse is that, in those, the protagonist NEVER gets any booty. On top of that, they almost _always_ wind up with the most boring girl of all, who's also the first girl they meet. In this case, Rias.

" _CHAOS!"_

[Master? What's wrong?]

" _Have you been intentionally messing with my life? Transforming it into the plot of some generic harem anime?"_

[Master…? What are you talking about?]

There was genuine confusion in her voice—it hadn't been her. That meant that there was somebody else acting up behind the scene. And I'd find out who it was.

" _Chaos, unseal my powers immediately."_

[What? Master, but didn't you say—]

" _I don't give a fuck about what I said. If you don't do it, then I will."_ I couldn't care less about this ruse I had set to entertain myself anymore. It meant nothing if it was tampered with in the first place.

I heard her sigh. [Very well, Master. Would you like to regain your original body too?]

" _Yes. Do it quickly."_

So she did. Not even a moment later, I could feel it all returning to me. Power. Lots and lots and lots of it. I shed my mortal body at once, my original body taking its place.

I didn't waste a moment; I immediately unleashed my omniscience, and the identity of the one who had interfered with my life was revealed. My eyes widened, only to narrow a moment later.

" _YOU!"_

I stomped down with my feet. The area around me, still frozen in time, warped, as if being sucked into a black-hole, before un-warping, only this time I was now somewhere else entirely: a large, big room, filled with all sorts of monitors and electronics. Right in front of me was a huge chair, on which my target said.

He cried out as soon as I appeared.

"What are you–"

I grabbed him by his throat, lifting him off the ground. I grinned at him, showing all my teeth. "Do you know what I told Chaos when she said you were dead?"

He tried to speak. I tightened my grip on his neck. "I told her you couldn't possibly die, as only I could kill you. Isn't that right, God?"

I threw him across the room, slamming him into the electronic apparel. He quickly got up, choking, looking at me in disbelief.

"What? Surprised your powers aren't working?" I was now behind him, my head next to his. His eyes widened. "Oh, you poor fuck. Will you never learn? You are literally _nothing_ before me. _"_

The room disappeared. We were now in the sky, among the clouds. I held him by the hair. "Did you seriously think you could mess with _me?_ Bitch, I CREATED reality. NOBODY fucks with me."

His clothes disappeared. And he also turned younger: once an adult, he was now into his early teens. "Do you know what's below?" I asked. He tried to speak, but I had taken away his voice.

"A world I made just for you," I said. "One full of extremely horny orcs. Oh yeah. Did I mention they were fucking _huge_?"

He started shaking his head. Tears streamed down from his eyes.

I dropped him, naked, petite and without his powers but one: I had kept him immortal, both of soul and body—he'd never die, nor would he ever have his mind broken. However, so were the orcs. I'd have him suffer through it all. For eternity. Or at least for as long as I had _this_ eternity last.

Was it excessive? Perhaps. But I commanded reality. I could create a new God. I could erase this timeline. I could have him enjoy it. I could do ANYTHING.

A moment later, I was back in Earth, in my house. Time was still frozen. I looked at Ophis, Irina, and her companion. Of course, now I already know who they were: members of the Church, sent her to deal with some threat. I couldn't care less; they were only bothersome. But I wouldn't kill them, as I didn't feel like it. So I sent them back to the Vatican, their memories erased.

I turned to Ophis and unwound time. She blinked, looking around in confusion.

"What has happened?" she inquired, curious. A moment later her eyes widened, and she stared at me in surprise. "Your powers are back?"

"They are," I said. I didn't know what to do with her. I was especially fond of _this_ Ophis. I had already had some fun with some of the _previous_ Ophises. With this one, I had made an emotional bond. Although I wasn't keeping count, considering this was the thousandth second incarnation of this particular reality, I'd say she was my favorite Ophis so far, though part of the reason is probably that I had let her existence develop on her own; I wasn't controlling her thoughts or actions. I got bored of that long ago.

So I said, "I'll be back in a while." Then I left, appearing right in the Occult Research Club's room. All the members were already reunited there. They seemed to be in the midst of some sort of tea time.

They all looked at me in surprise. But when they tried to speak, they found themselves voiceless. They all recognized me, of course. Even though I had reverted back to my original body, I had kept my mortal body's appearance.

I thought about what I should do. I had come in here without thinking. Now that I knew they had all been manipulated by God in order for all that has happened so far to take place, just didn't feel like being "Issei" anymore. But I didn't want to just cut my ties with them. After some thought, I turned to Yumi. "You're pretty cool," I said. "I like you," Considering this was the _original_ Yumi, in other words, the first incarnation of her in out of all realities I had created, I decided I would help her out a little. Once more tapping into my omnipotence, I found out her greatest wish. I smirked. "Let me help you out."

I sent her back to the day she was taken in by the Church as part of "The Holy Sword Project". The difference was that she'd have all her current memories and abilities.

With that done, I turned to Koneko. Out of all the girls I had met so far, I liked Koneko the best. I wanted to keep her all to myself, but, again, considering this was the first Koneko, I figured I'd do something special for her. After all, I could always create another, in no way different from her. Like I did with Yumi, I also tapped into my omniscience before sending her back to her past, with her current memories and powers. This way she'd be able to save her parents and keep together with her sister.

Then there was Akeno. I didn't know what to think about her, but I knew I didn't hate her. She was really, really _hot_ , though. Thankfully I had had my fair share of sex in my previous reality, so I didn't feel the need to do her right now. I figured I'd help her out too. After looking into her mind, I decided to also send her back to her past (seriously, why did all of them have tragic pasts?), so she could save her mother.

Finally, there was Rias. Rotten, bratty, spoiled Rias. Now that was someone I couldn't stand. I seriously thought of punishing her, but when I remembered whose sister she was, I held myself back. Sure, I didn't need to, but I was quite fond of Sirzechs. It felt like I'd be betraying him if I messed with his sister (even if I erased her existence from his mind or manipulated him so he'd be fine with it; it just wouldn't feel right).

"You better be grateful to your brother," I said. She was the only one left in the club-room. I gave her back her voice.

At first, she didn't speak at all. She only looked at me in absolute horror, while glancing at where her peerage once sat. Finally, she said, "Where did they go?"

"To their past," I said.

She fixed her stare on me. "Who _are_ you?"

I laughed. "What or who? Because I've got a feeling what you want to know is the former, not the latter."

She stared at me blankly. I sighed.

"Never mind," I said. "Just go home. Tell your brother his master will visit him soon."

She just stood there, as if she couldn't believe what was happening.

I shook my head and left the room, as I figured I wouldn't be able to hold back my urges if I stayed there any longer. "She's Sirzechs' sister," I kept telling myself. "Let her off for now. You can always play with other versions of her when you feel like it."

I stopped by the school's entrance, wondering what to do next. Then I remembered about my tenants, who had kept quiet this entire time.

Once again I changed locations: now I stood above a mountain, in a dimension I had just created. With a thought, I unleashed the three dragons sealed inside me. They appeared before me, three humongous dragons, one white and two red. They stared at me in fear.

"You three saw what happened," I said. 'Don't worry, I won't do anything to you." I looked around. "I made this realm for you. It's virtually endless. Whatever you desire, you'll find it here. Have fun."

They didn't budge an inch.

Finally, Great Red said, "Now do you two see why I was so scared of him?"

Ddraig and Albion nodded numbly.

I laughed. "Don't be like that, Red-chan; otherwise you'll make me regret my decision."

She trembled, before taking off, flying North. I looked at Albion and Ddraig. "What about you two? Not satisfied with this place?"

Albion stayed silent. It was Ddraig spoke up. "Why?" she asked.

I raised an eyebrow. "If you haven't already noticed it yet, I'm giving gifts to everyone I like. Think of me like some sort of really handsome Santa Claus, if you want."

"But you don't need to."

"Neither does Santa, but he does it anyway, doesn't he?" Seeing their blank look, I sighed. "Look, I just do whatever I want. If I feel like fucking you, I'll fuck you. If I feel like torturing you, I'll torture you. If I feel like ignoring you, I'll ignore you. And if I feel like giving you a gift, I'll damn right give you a gift. That's just how I am; do you think only humans can be kind? Who cares if, to me, this reality is but one in an infinite number? If I feel like doing something, I'll do it. So just accept it, alright?"

That seemed to convince them. They both set off, flying away in different directions. I'd definitely visit them someday. Maybe tomorrow. Maybe yesterday. Who knows?

I teleported back to Kuoh. I thought about what else there was to do. I'd visit Sirzechs later and maybe make him a Badass Devil. It'll be fun to see how everyone will react when the balance's upset. Oh. That reminds. Azazel. My second favorite person, after Ophis, this time around (not counting Chaos, of course, who, as an extension of my power, is just as eternal as I am). I figured I'd pay her a visit.

I stepped forward, now in front of a mansion. The same one I had been the day before, running an errand as a devil. Now that I had access to my omnipotence, I had already figured out who the weird, lonely kimono lady was.

I knocked on the door.

She answered. "Devil-kun?"

I shook my head. "Drop the bullshit, Zaza-chan."

She widened her eyes. Then she took a step back and looked at me carefully. "You unsealed your powers?"

I nodded. "That's right." I walked inside. She closed the door.

"Why? Got tired of pretending to be weak?"

"Nah. I just realized I wasn't in control of my life as I thought I was. And that made me sour."

She looked me deeply for a bit before laughing. "Anyways, I'm glad to have you back." She led me to the living room, inviting me to sit on the sofa as she went to the kitchen. "Want something?" she asked.

"Wine," I said. Then I paused. "You do realize I could just make it, right?"

"I do," she said, coming back from the kitchen, a bottle in her hands. "But that wouldn't be as fun, would it?" She offered me the bottle. "Moreover, I was saving this one for this occasion."

" _Caelesti Aqua?"_ I asked.

"Heaven's very first batch of wine," she said. "Part of the reason I fell, to be honest. There's just enough for two glasses, I think."

"Hmm… wasn't it for teaching people how to make weapons and cosmetics, though?"

"Indeed." She nodded. "And I was drunk when I did so."

That made me laugh. "Very well," I said. "Let's have a drink."

She poured a glass for me, then one for her, before it was empty, as she had said it would be. "How're the others, anyway?" I asked as we drank. I wasn't as familiar with the other angels and fallen angels of this reality as I was with the previous ones, but that didn't mean I didn't care about them.

"Not much has happened. They were pretty bummed when the old men died, but they're over it now."

I almost spit my wine at that. I figured it'd be better not to tell her what I had done to him.

"Oh yeah," she suddenly said as we drank. "How's Ophis? Still stuck to you?"

"Like glue," I said. "She's at home, actually, and I should be going back soon."

She giggled. "I didn't think you of all people would be whipped."

I grinned. "Might as well play along, right? It's fun!"

"Sure thing," she said. "Will you come back tomorrow?"

"I think so," I said. "Unless I think of something better to do, of course."

That made her pause. "How… how long are you planning on keeping this reality running?" There was a fair amount worry in her voice. Of course. Even after living as long as she had had, she still couldn't cope with the idea of true death. Of nothingness.

"Don't worry," I said. "Even if I end it all, I'll keep you alive." I wasn't lying; I had truly grown attached to her. Of course, it'd be a different story if she pissed me off, but that was better left unsaid.

"Alright," she said, smiling. "I'll hold you to that."

"Sure thing," I said, getting up. I set my glass down. "Well, glad to have this talk."

She stood up too. "Going?"

"Yeah."

"I'll be waiting for you tomorrow," she said. "Lunch and dinner."

"I may have to bring the missus, then."

"Bring her," she said. Then she smiled a sly smile. "Maybe we can all have a little _fun_ together."

"Aye," I said. She sure lived up to her race. "Sounds lovely." I left as I finished speaking, appearing at the entrance of my house. I opened the door and walked inside. I could feel Ophis in the bedroom. I closed the door behind me and smiled.

It sure felt good to be omnipotent after being restricted for so long.

Chaos jumped onto my shoulder before I could take my second step. She stared into my eyes with her big, cat ones. Then she smiled. "So, everything's going back to normal, then?"

"Back to normal," I said. "Maybe I'll try being Issei again in the future, except without God's interference."

She nodded. "Should I stick around?"

I shrugged. "Do whatever you want."

She jumped off my shoulder and onto the carpet. "I'll stick around."

"Sure," I said, walking upstairs. She followed me. I stopped by my bedroom's door. "I suggest you cover your ears, then. Things are about to get loud."

Chaos rolled her eyes. "Pervert."

I opened the door and walked inside.

Ophis waited for me inside, on the bed, smiling. I jumped into her embrace.

I may have shed my mortal body, but that didn't mean I couldn't partake in the pleasures of mortals, right?

* * *

And that's a wrap.


End file.
